Mariposa Blanca
by electrico10
Summary: Luego de Ser acusado de portar mala suerte, Lincoln Loud es obligado a vivir en la cochera. Sin el apoyo de sus padres y hermanas, seguirá adelante con su vida.
1. Hacia adelante

Hacia Adelante

Tiempo personal. Eso era lo único que él pedia. Aunque nunca lo dijo abiertamente, porque sabia como reaccionaría su familia: con algún chantaje, una amenaza, o sus padres lo regañarian y lo obligarían a estar con sus hermanas. ¿Era por ser hombre que su opinión parecia no valer de nada, a menos que nadie no se le ocurriria algo para solucionar un problema? Tal vez, ya que sus padres parecían estar de lado de sus hermanas la mayoria de las veces, salvo un par de excepciones. ¿Debió ser mas fuerte para exigir sus derechos? Debe ser dificil cuando tienes muchas personas que se te irían encima. Pero ya todo está hecho. Y ya tiene el tiempo personal que queria, y no lo obtuvo de la mejor forma.

Todo empezó con la superstición de una de sus hermanas, porque no queria aceptar que perdió, acusando al albino de ser él quien le dio mala suerte. A Lincoln se le ocurrio seguirle el juego para ver si por fin podria hacer lo que quisiera, y le funcionó. Pero su idea fue tomada muy enserio y fue literalmente excluido de la familia y hechado al patio. Ya estaba arrepentido de su mentira, y confesó todo, pero no hubo caso y no le creyeron, ademas de que vendieron sus cosas. Luego trató de demostrar que no daba mala suerte, usando un traje de ardilla. Y el resultado fue peor: creyeron que el traje de ardilla era un contenedor de mala suerte.

En medio de una salida a la playa, sus padres se dieron cuenta de que Lincoln no podía vivir con un traje de ardilla el resto de su vida. No lo odiaban, pero no querian estar cerca de él por miedo. Y recordando la vez que Lori se fue a vivir al garaje, concluyeron que Lincoln debia vivir allí. No recuperaron nada de lo vendido, a excepción de su cama y colchón, y las cosas no vendidas de Lincoln como un par de juegos de su ropa habitual, su mochila y cuadernos, Bum bum, el comic que Lucy le dibujo, una guitarra rota, un muñeco de ventrilocuo, un protector genital, y una camiseta femenina. Era lo unico que Lincoln aun conservaba y era casi como empezar de cero. Lincoln solo estaba allí, recostado en su colchon y diciendo una cosa: "yo me busqué esto".

Su familia solo le dirigia la palabra para avisarle del desayuno, almuerzo, y cena. Pero no lo dejaban entrar, sino que se lo dejaban en el patio. No le hablaban casi nada la mayoria del tiempo. Nisiquiera preguntaban por sus tareas, algo que habitualmente los padres que se preocupan por sus hijos hacen. Pero eso no significaba que estaba completamente solo. Tenia aun a sus amigos, quienes siempre lo apoyarian en todo. Lincoln era tan solo un niño que no sabía lo que podian hacer sus acciones hasta que el daño ya estuviera hecho. Sin embargo, siempre ideaba planes para solucionar las cosas, aun si tenia que sacrificar algo importante. Pero esta vez, ya no podia hacer nada.

¿Que puedo hacer ahora? Era algo que se preguntaba. Por mas que lo dijera, seguirian pensando que da mala suerte. Se seguia lamentando por haber dicho esa mentira, hasta que:

-Deja de estar lamentandote y ponte de pie.-

-¡¿Quien dijo eso?!-

-¿Quien crees que fue?-

-¡AAAAHH! ¡El muñeco de Luan! ¡El coronel Galletas!-

-Ya me escuchaste hablar la otra vez. No se por que te asustas.-

-Lo siento. Hace mucho que no te escuchaba hablar.-

-Ya no importa. Como te decia, deja esa mueca de tristeza y levantate.-

-¿No sabes todo lo que pasó?-

-Si, si, te culparon de mala suerte y tu te aprovechaste y bla bla bla. Pero mira el lado positivo. Aun tienes un techo donde vivir.-

-¿Que tiene de positivo que todos te dejen solo por un tonto rumor?-

-No eres la única persona que le sucede algo asi. Pero eso no significa que te quedes encerrado llorando. ¿Acaso los heroes de los comics que lees se rindieron cuando un villano los supero? ¿Los heroes del mundo se rindieron en las batallas mas importantes de la historia? ¿Crees que me rendi cuando perdí mi brazo en la guerra de las rosquillas?-

-Pero yo...-

-No te rindas Lincoln. Tu sigue adelante con tu vida. Si tropiezas, levantate y sigue avanzando.-

-¿Y que hay de mi familia?-

-Ellos no son estúpidos, Lincoln. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta del error que cometieron. Pero no esperes ese momento para que vuelvas a disfrutar tu vida. La juventud se vive una sola vez y el tiempo pasa rápido.-

Lincoln se levantó y abrio la puerta del garage.

-Tienes razon. Debo seguir adelante con mi vida. Solo espero que mi familia se olvide de este asunto lo mas pronto posible. Te agradezco por tus consejos. Voy a jugar con Clyde. Cuida mi casa por mi.-y sale del garaje a caminar.-¿Me estaré volviendo loco? Hablé con un muñeco...No importa.-

Lincoln pasó toda la tarde jugando con Clyde. Y practicamente tenia todo el tiempo del mundo. Lo invitaron a cenar y regresó al garage unicamente a dormir. Le hablo a Clyde sobre el asunto de la mala suerte, pero no queria hablarle de eso a los señores McBride, ya que podrian malentender la situación y creer que hecharon a Lincoln de la casa. Técnicamente si lo hecharon, pero como el garage es parte de la casa. Les mintio y le dijo que su habitación estaba en reparaciones. Los Mcbride le dijeron a Lincoln: "Puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras, siempre y cuando tu familia esté de acuerdo", y antes de marcharse a casa, Clyde le regaló unas sabanas de repuesto. Ahora si tenia como cubrirse al dormir.

Los dias pasaban y nada parecia cambiar en la familia Loud. Todos con sus vidas rutinarias y ruidosas: Lori hablando por teléfono, Leni leyendo revistas de moda, Luna tocando su guitarra, Luan practicando una rutina con el sr cocos, Lynn practicando deportes, Lucy escribiendo poemas, Lana jugando con lodo, Lola jugando a ser reina, Lisa haciendo experimentos, y Lilly...siendo una bebé. En cuanto a Lincoln, el tenia literalmente demasiado tiempo libre. Como tambien vendieron su laptop, sus consolas, y sus comics, no tenia mucho que hacer en el garage, excepto estudiar, pero terminaba muy rapido las tareas.

Un dia, Lincoln salió a jugar con Clyde, y vio a sus hermanas en casa divertirse. Eso lo hizo sentirse realmente solo, como si no lo nesecitaras. ¿Realmente soy parte de esta familia? Fue lo que se preguntó a si mismo. Despues de todo, no era la unica vez que habia sido excluido. Aquella vez que Lori y Leni pelearon y sus hermanas activaron el protocolo de pelea de hermanas, algo de que ni siquiera sabia que existia hasta que ocurrio ese momento y que solo incluia a las hermanas. Lincoln tuvo que lidiar con el hecho de ser sacado a la fuerza de su habitación, a que usaran sus sabanas como barrera, sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Y aun asi le decian que no se entrometiera. ¿Como no entrometerse en un asunto en el que no tienes nada que ver y sales igual de perjudicado o mas que los que sí tuvieron que ver? O aquella vez que fue dejado en el camino porque hizo cambiar a Lisa al punto de que dejara las cosas de la que ella era responsable. Pero por otro lado, Lincoln estaba conciente de que no era del todo un santo y fue culpable de varias cosas, como el video, Frank la tarantula, la casa verde, cuando casi arruinó el noviazgo de Lori y Bobby en 3 ocasiones, las disputas por lactolandia y la playa, entre otras cosas: "Ellas...estan mejor sin mí" fue su conclusión y siguió su camino.

Lincoln continuo su vida normal. Ahora sacaba mejores calificaciones, siendo uno de los mejores de la clase. Ademas de compartir mucho mas con sus amigos ya sea jugando, o estudiando en grupo. Pero en el fondo, su conclusión sobre sus hermanas lo estaba afectando y siempre aparentaba para no demostrando.

Por consejo de Clyde (basandose en la dra Lopez), Lincoln buscó un hobbie para distraerse y encontro algo en que era bueno y que además ganó un concurso de ello una vez: los cómics. Lincoln dibujaba comics como pasatiempo cada vez que no tenia nada que hacer o cuando terminaba que estudiar. Aveces cuando no tenia ideas se distraia dibujando cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

Y un dia mientras almorzaba en la escuela:

-Oigan, miren a quienes tenemos aquí. Si son el par de perderores que no fueron a mi fiesta.-

-No sabia que te importabamos tanto, Chandler. ¿Acaso dependes de perdedores como nosotros para conseguir lo que quieres? Que bajo has caido.-

-Los invité a mi fiesta luego de todas las cosas que hiciste por mi, Larry, y aun así, no fuiste y te estas burlando de mi.-

-Ya di para que has venido Chandler. Si no tienes nada que decirnos...-

-Claro que tengo algo que decirte, Larry. Y es que nadie, deja plantado a Chandler. Nadie.-

-¿Y acaso lo que hicimos nosotros no fue eso?-

-Escuchen. Los invité a mi fiesta una vez y no fueron. Me deben un regalo. Y esta vez quiero 1 día completo en el salón de juegos.-

-¿O si no que?-

Chandler toma la mochila de Lincoln, y saca el cuaderno de dibujos.

-Que interesante. No sabia que te gustaba dibujar. ¿Que pasa si hago...?-

-¿Que pasa, Chandler? ¿Estas tan desesperado por tener amigos que tienes que recurrir a Clyde y a mi? Entonces todo eso de que aparentas de que eres popular es falso y eres solo un fraude.-

-No me provoques.-

-¿Lo que dije es verdad? Pruebalo. Rompe mi cuaderno y deja en claro que tengo razón.-

Al decir esto, Chandler estaba apunto de arrancar una hoja, pero solo le devolvió la mochila y el cuaderno a Lincoln.

-Entonces, ¿por que no jugamos un juego?-

-¿Un juego?-

-Quemados. 5 contra 5 despues de clases en el gimnasio. Si ganamos, tu y tus amigos tendran que pagarnos todo un dia en el salón de juegos. Si perdemos, no volvere a molestarte.-

-Trato hecho.-se dan la mano. Chandler y sus amigos se van.

-Lincoln, ¿que has hecho?-

-Nos van a hacer puré ante toda la escuela.-

-Tranquilos, amigos. Podemos ganar. Solo confien en mi.-

Llegó la hora del juego. Chandler buscó a otros 2 chicos a parte de sus amigos. Mientras que el equipo de Lincoln se componian de él, Clyde, Rusty, Zatch, y Liam. Habian pedido autorización para ocupar el gimnasio y el entrenador se ofreció para ser árbitro. Chandler habia dado la noticia a toda la escuela sobre el juego y estaban la mayoria como espectadores.

-El equipo que gane 3 juegos es el ganador. Jugaremos con 5 balones. Asi que preparen sus billeteras para pagar nuestra celebración.-

-Eso lo veremos.-

Primer juego: no duro mucho, ya que el equipo de Lincoln fue eliminado en tan solo unos segundo, pero Lincoln fue el que mas duro.

-1-0 Loud.-

-Solo estamos calentando.-

Segundo juego: esta vez duro un poco mas. Zatch y Rusty fueron eliminados al mismo tiempo debido a que la pelota que golpeó a Rusty reboto y toco a Zatch. Liam recibio 5 pelotas a la vez. Clyde recibio un pelotazo en la nariz, pero alcanzo a eliminar a 1. Lincoln tambien elimino a 1, pero recibio un pelotazo en su zona baja, por parte de Chandler.

-Ups, lo siento, Larry. Pero ya van 2-0. ¿Te rindes?-

-Aun...no.-camina adolorido.

Lincoln reúne a su equipo.

-Chicos, no se rindan. Aun podemos ganar.-

-Lincoln, están acabando con nosotros.-

-Y recien me dieron mi mesada y la voy a perder en un dia.-

-Chicos. Tenemos que actuar como equipo. Tengo una idea.-

Tercer juego: antes de comenzar, el equipo Lincoln hizo la formación serpiente.

-¿Que estan haciendo? Sea lo que sea, ya estan perdidos.-

El equipo Chandler lanzan las pelotas hacia Lincoln, pero este y su equipo saltaron lateralmente y agarraron 2 pelotas.

-2 menos. Ahora quedan 3.-

-Solo fue cuestión de suerte.-

Rusty fija hacia uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario y "lanza" la pelota, pero esto era solo un amago. El jugador se movio a la derecha sin darse cuenta que Clyde y Liam le lanzaron 2 pelotas y eliminan al jugador.

-¿Un amago?-

Lincoln hizo tambien un amago y Rusty y Zatch eliminaron al otro jugador.

-Estas solo, Chandler.-Los 5 esquivan todos los balones que Chandler lanzó. Luego 4 de los 5 hicieron amagos para confundir a Chandler, en orden Liam, Clyde, Zatch, Rusty, y Lincoln remata con un pelotazo en la cara.-Eso debió doler. 2-1.-

Cuarto juego: Nuevamente repitieron la formación serpiente y esquivaron las pelotas. Nuevamente repitieron la tecnica de los amagos, sacando a 2 de inmediato. En un descuido, uno de los del equipo Chandler tenia un balon y elimina a Rusty luego de haber hecho el amago.

-Se quedaron con un balon. Hagamos lo mismo.-dijo Lincoln en susurros a sus amigos. Nuevamente el equipo Lincoln repitieron los amagos y sacaron a otro mas, pero cuando lanzaron un balon a Liam, Clyde aparece por detras y agarra la pelota. Pero tambien recibe un pelotazo y queda fuera.-3 contra 1. Podemos ganar.-

Zatch y Liam se paran a los extremos y lanzan balones cada uno. Chandler los esquiva y Lincoln lanza otro.

-Fallaste esta vez, Larry.-

-¿Olvidaste que estamos jugando con 5 balones?-y con decir esto, Chandler mira a Zatch y a Liam lanzar, pero solo 1 de ellos habia lanzado una pelota y el otro simuló lanzar una. La otra la tenía Lincoln y le dio directo en la frente.-estamos a 2.-

Quinto juego:

-¡Se acabaron las amabilidades, Loud!-

Al comenzar el juego, el equipo Chandler empezó a copiar las maniobras del equipo Lincoln, como la formación serpiente y los amagos. Eliminaron a Clyde con 2 pelotas que le llegaron en cada cachete de la cara como si hicieran un sandwich. Lincoln, Liam y Rusty eliminaron a 1 del otro equipo, pero Zatch se descuido y otro chico del equipo Chandler hizo de banquillo para que otro subiera y saltara y junto a los demas lo eliminaron con 3 balones que le llegaron en la cara, pecho y casi abajo. Lincoln y Liam eliminaron a otro mas, aprovechando que se acercó demasiado a la línea que separa a ambos equipos. Rusty lanza un balon hacia arriba como si fuera a encestar una pelota de basquetball, y cuando otro mas del equipo Chandler iba a alcanzarlo, recibio otro pelotazo, quedando fuera, pero Chandler agarro la pelota que lanzó Liam, eliminandolo. Luego, Rusty y otro del equipo C, se eliminaron al mismo tiempo. Ahora solo quedaban Lincoln y Chandler.

-Solo quedamos tu y yo. Y yo tengo 4 pelotas a mi lado. Tu solo 1.-

-Yo ganare este juego, Chandler. Lanza tu mejor tiro.-

-Con gusto.-y lanza una pelota, pero esta giraba sobre su eje. La habia lanzado a la derecha, pero como giraba, cambió de dirección a la izquierda. Lincoln casi quedó eliminado, pero lo esquivó a lo matrix.-Buena esquivada, Loud, pero que puedes hacer ahora con 2.-y las lanza de la misma manera. Lincoln alcanzó a esquivarlas.

-Debo encontrar una manera de eliminarlo, ¿pero como?-mira el unico balon que tenia al alcance. Chandler estaba en posición de lanzar.-Será arriesgado, pero puede funcionar.-

Cuando Chandler lanza el último balón que le quedaba, Lincoln tambien lanza el suyo, pero no en dirección a Chandler, sino al balón, y éstos rebotan y salen disparado. Ambos balones tocaron a Lincoln y a Chandler.

-¿Un empate?-pregunta el entrenador.

-¡No fue un empate!-grita un chico de la misma edad que Lisa. Muestra la grabación que hizo con un celular.-Miren bien. Lincoln ganó por 1,09 segundos.-

-¡Entonces, el ganador es el equipo Lincoln!-

Todos los espectadores aplauden. Lincoln y Chandler se acercan.

-Fue un buen juego...Lincoln.-

-Hasta que por fin te aprendiste mi nombre.-

-Ustedes ganan. Pero a la proxima que compitamos, yo ganare.-

-No si yo vuelvo a ganarte.-se dan las manos, al igual que el resto de ambos equipos. De pronto una chica se hacerca.

-Jugaron muy bien, muchachos.-

-Hola, Polly. Tiempo sin verte.-

-¿Les interesa unirse al club de quemados?-

-No gracias. No estoy interesado.-dice Chandler.-Hasta la proxima, Lincoln.-y se retira con el resto de sus amigos.

-A nosotros tampoco.-dicen los amigos de Lincoln.

-¿Y que hay de ti, Lincoln? ¿Te interesa?-

-Suena interesante, pero el deporte no es lo mío. Aunque me divertí bastante.-

-No necesariamente tienes que jugar. Puedes ser un suplente y te llamaremos cuando uno de nosotros no pueda jugar.-

-Creo que me falta acondicionarme. Está bien. Acepto. Talves por un tiempo.-

Y los días seguian pasando. Lincoln no era un miembro muy activo del club en cuanto competencia, pero solia ir a los entrenamientos. En cuanto a Chandler, no eran amigos, pero tampoco enemigos. Aun asi él se sentaba a comer en la misma mesa que Lincoln y sus amigos.

Una cosa lleva a la otra. Un suceso que puede ser ocurrir para bien o para mal. En caso de Lincoln, ganó cierta popularidad en la escuela, aunque no tanta, pero ya casi toda la escuela lo conocia. Aveces se sentaba en una banca a dibujar comics o de algun paisaje o animal o persona y algunos niños le pedian que se los mostraran.

Continuara...


	2. Cumpleaños 12

Cumpleaños 12

El dia del cumpleaños de Lincoln habia llegado. Al despertar, salio del garage hacia la escuela. No habia desayunado, en su lugar, comio una pequeña barra de cereal. En la escuela, parecia que todo marchaba normal, aunque sus amigos pedian permiso para ir al baño durante todo el dia escolar. Hasta que llegó la hora de que terminaran las clases. Pero al abrir su casillero, habia una pequeña nota que decia: Ven a la cafetería apenas leas esto".

Lincoln corrió hasta llegar a la cafeteria para encontrarse con una sorpresa: sus amigos le hicieron una minifiesta de cumpleaños.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LINCOLN!-

-Gra...gra...gracias, amigos.-

-Te merecias esta fiesta, hermano.-dice Clyde.

-Nos tomo mucho tiempo armarte esta fiesta.-

-Ahora entiendo por que pedian tantos permisos para ir al baño.-

-Y el director Hackings nos dio el permiso como favor por lo del comic. De hecho, el tambien ayudó.-

-Oigan ¿esto es una fiesta o un club de charla?-dice Chandler.

Hasta las 5 de la tarde, Lincoln y sus amigos disfrutaron de la minifiesta. Entre los regalos que recibió fueron: cupones para erupto hamburguesas, comics de edición limitada de Ace Savvy, una chaqueta con un tigre en la espalda, una caja con galletas, y un laser.

De regreso a casa, Lincoln dejo sus regalos en el garage y vio otra nota en su cama: "nesecitamos que entres a la casa. Ponte el traje de ardilla".

-Está claro que ellos tambien me hicieron una fiesta. Solo por esta vez.-se coloca el traje de ardilla. Y si era una fiesta.

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron todos.

-(me siguen queriendo en el fondo)-

Y el resto de la tarde celebraron el cumpleaños de Lincoln. Entre sus regalos, habian unos muebles, juguetes, y otras cosas. No pudieron recuperar las cosas que vendieron, pero al menos le consiguieron cosas nuevas.

-Gracias familia, pero disfrutaria mas de esta fiesta sin este tonto traje.-

-Lo siento, cariño. Tu sabes que debes usar ese traje por el bien de nuestra familia.-

-Pero es incomodo y sofocante. No puedo comer bien con esto.-

-Lincoln. Piensa en tu familia. A muchos no nos gusta hacer cosas como trabajar, ir a la escuela, o limpiar. Pero debemos hacerlo por el bien de todos. Si no trabajaramos, no tendriamos nada que comer, ni un techo donde vivir. Y si tu no usaras ese traje, estariamos lleno de mala suerte.-

-Y fue por eso que me hechaste de la casa.-

-Lincoln. Puedes volver a esta casa cuando quieras, siempre y cuando uses ese traje.-

La fiesta de Lincoln terminó a la hora de dormir. Lincoln regresó al garage con sus regalos y parte del pastel. Se sacó el traje y se colocó su pijama, y apunto de apagar las luces, recien se dio cuenta que dejo el trozo del pastel que le hizo su familia, al lado del trozo del pastel que le hicieron sus amigos. Por un momento, se quedo pensando. Se quedo despierto por un rato haciendo su comic, y se acostó a dormir.

Continuara...


	3. Enfrentar el miedo

Enfrentar el miedo

Desde el cumpleaños 12 de Lincoln, las cosas parecian estar mejorando. Ahora podia entrar a la casa a desayunar, almorzar, cenar, ver televisión, y otras cosas como tareas domesticas, pero siempre y cuando estuviera usando el traje de ardilla. ¿Esto podria significar un avance? Tal vez si, o tal vez no y es una manera de acostumbrarlo al traje. Sea lo que sea, a Lincoln no le gustaba mucho esta idea, y seguia prefiriendo el garaje, el patio, y las calles.

Lincoln buscaba un lugar donde poder dibujar tranquilamente. Tenia el día libre, sin tareas, era sabado por la mañana, y su madre estaba lavando el disfraz de ardilla y queria aprovecharlo al maximo. Al llegar al parque, notó que sus hermanas tambien estaban allí, por lo que tratando de que no lo vieran, se escabuyo y se fue con el gorro de la chaqueta puesta.

La relación en cuanto a sus hermanas no estaba mal, pero tampoco bien. Si lo veian sin el traje dentro de casa, lo acusaban inmediatamente, si ellas querian jugar en el patio y el estaba allí, le pedian que se fuera para no darles mala suerte. Aveces lo rociaban con la manguera para hecharlo. Apenas le dirijian la palabra cuando nesecitaban algo de ayuda para un quehacer, una tarea, un poema en caso de Lucy, o para una broma en caso de Luan. Lincoln no queria toparselas en el parque, debido a que la ultima vez que pasó, hicieron todo un escandalo para que se fuera.

Buscando otro lugar del parque, Lincoln llego a una parte donde habian una pista de patinaje, una cancha de basketball, y un espacio ocupado por artistas callejeros.

-No habia visto este lugar antes. Debe ser nuevo. Se ve agradable.-Se sienta sobre una banca y saca su cuaderno de dibujos. Siente que algo le iba a llegar, y lo detiene con una mano.-Esas practicas del club de quemados si que mejoraron mucho mis reflejos. ¿Una pelota de basketball?-

-¡Hey tu! ¡Este es nuestro territorio!-grita un niño acompañado por un grupo de 6. Este tenia una vestimenta muy similar a Lincoln, pero usaba un gorro blanco.-Si quieres estar aqui, tendras que pagar...¡Tu, niño de las piñas!-

-Eres el niño del supermercado. El que me quitó el zombiebraun.-

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui?-

-Dibujando. ¿No lo ves?-

-Me refiero a que estas haciendo en nuestra zona.-

-Tranquilo. Solo quiero estar en paz.-Comienza a pararse.

-No iras a ninguna parte. Me la debes por lo que tu y tus hermanas me hicieron. Mi mamá pagó todo el desorden que hicieron porque creyeron que fui yo. Me castigaron con 2 semanas en mi habitación y me quitaron mi domingo, y no me han comprado el zombiebraun desde entonces.-

-Si que eres hipócrita, niño malcriado. Tu tambien hiciste desórdenes.-

-¡No te dejaré ir hasta que me pagues mis domingos perdidos!-

-Aunque tuviera dinero, no te pagaré nada.-

-Entonces hagamos esto. Tu y yo jugaremos basketball por 30 minutos. Si me ganas, te dejaré ir. Si yo gano, haras lo que yo te diga, por 2 semanas.-

-No he jugado mucho basketball, pero acepto.-

Comenzó el juego de basketball. El niño parecia tener una muy buena habilidad con el balón, ya que encestó desde su aro.

-¿Viste lo bueno que soy, niño de las piñas?-dice mientras rebotaba la pelota con toda confianza.

-Si. Pero ahora es mi turno-y de una rapida y confusa maniobra, le quita la pelota, corre y encesta.-No eres el único bueno en esto.-

-Esto se puso interesante. Pero estas ante el campeon del baloncesto callejero.-

Y el juego continuo. Todos los chicos estaban asombrados por el juego, sobretodo por las habilidades de Lincoln de atrapar el balon, quitarlo de una manera que confundiria a cualquier novato, y encestar, aunque esto ultimo aun debia acercarse al aro, ya que su rival no le era ningun problema encestar desde lejos. Los puntos parecian que se anotaban de forma casi alternada, hasta que el tiempo iba terminando, y el marcador estaba empatado a 49. Lincoln rebotaba la pelota y daba varias vueltas, hasta que su oponente se lo quita y encestar.

-¡Gané el juego!-

-Mira adonde encestaste.-

-¿Que?...¡NOOOOOOOO!-se dio cuenta que autoencesto en su propio aro.-

-He ganado.-recoge sus cosas y se coloca su chaqueta.

-Ganaste este juego. Las leyes de la calle son claras, ganaste mi respeto, y acepto la derrota. Pero si quieres ganarte un lugar en nuestra pandilla, tendras que hacer algo mas que solo ganarme.-

-Gracias, pero no estoy interesado.-

-¡Chicos, ellos ya vienen!-grita un chico que venia corriendo. Todos se van corriendo.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui? ¿Quienes vienen?-

-Te sugiero que te vayas, antes que te encuentren.-

-¿Quienes?-

-Unos gorilas sin cerebros...-

-¿A quien llamas gorila sin cerebro?-se escucha una voz. Eran 2 matones que venian tronando sus puños y escupiendo en el suelo.

-A si que unos gorilas sin cerebro...interesante.-Preparando lo que podria ser una golpiza.-Preparate para una buena...¡TU!-se da cuenta de que Lincoln estaba tambien.

-Hank y Hawk. Crei que habian aprendido la lección.-

-No tienes idea por lo que nos hicieron pasar tu y tus hermanas.-

-Luego de esa broma de halloween, nos convertimos en el hazmerreír de nuestro propio equipo y nuestros rivales ya no nos miraban como antes. Caimos muy bajos. Y nos expulsaron del equipo porque alguien nos delató que robamos dulces a unos niños.-

-Pero ahora que estamos aqui. Es tiempo de cobrar nuestra venganza. Estábamos planeando algo en contra de ti y de todas tus hermanas, pero ya que estas aqui, comenzaremos contigo.-comienzan a perseguir lentamente a Lincoln.

-Oigan, no tienen que ponerse asi.-le pasa su mochila al malcriado y sostiene una pelota de basketball en la mano oculta en la espalda.-¿Que les parece si lo solucionamos de una mejor manera...¡Ahora, Lynn!-los 2 matones se giran alertados, pero no ven a nadie.

-¿Pero que estas hacien...?-no termina de hablar, ya que Lincoln le lanzo la pelota en la cara y corre.-Ahora si verás...-persiguen a Lincoln.

Lincoln huia de los 2 matones que estaban bien molestos por el pelotazo. Mientras corría, se le cruzó un pensamiento en la cabeza.

-¿Que estoy haciendo? Yo me busqué esto y no puedo solo huir. Son más fuertes que yo, pero aun asi debo hacer algo.-Lincoln acelera, llega hasta un largo fierro con una pelota conectada con una cuerda. Lincoln se agarra y se impulsa, girando y pateando a ambos matones en la cara. Aterriza y sigue corriendo, pero en dirección hacia sus hermanas.-Ellas, no creo que me ayuden, pero aun asi puedo ganar tiempo.-

Primero pasó donde Luan, que estaba animando a unos niños con una rutina comica. Lincoln se dirigio hacia ella:

-¡Luan! ¡¿Que es lo que se bebe en navidad?!-grita Lincoln.

-¡Un...ponche!-contesta como si fuera por instinto, disparando un puño resorte que golpea en la cara a Hank.-Espera ¿Que? ¡¿Lincoln?!-

-Niños. ¿Que es lo que le gusta a los payasos y lo embarran en la cara?-dice Lincoln en el escenario.

-¡Un pie!-gritan los niños y Lincoln le da un pastelazo a Hawk apenas se acercó.

-Ahora los dejo con Luan. Adios.-se despide Lincoln y corre. Hank y Hawk se levantan para continuar su persecución, pero ambos se tropiezan con unas pelotas de malabares y caen sobre el escenario que Luan habia armado, causando la risa de todos los niños. Luan se molestó y los 2 bravucones se levantan para perseguir a Lincoln.

Despues fue hacia donde estaba Luna, sobre una tarima tocando con su banda. Ya habia terminado de cantar y se iba a tirar hacia el público. Lincoln aprovechó eso para que Luna cayera sobre los matones y tomara su guitarra.

-Permiso-dice sacandole la guitarra a Luna.

-¡Lincoln ¿Que estas haciendo?!-

Luego se sube a la tarima, acerca un amplidicador con el volumen al máximo en dirección a la escalera. Los matones se levantan y suben.

-Como si eso nos...-Hawk es interrumpido por Lincoln, que habia tocado la guitarra de Luna, recibiendo un fuerte golpe sonico junto a Hank.-¡AAAAHHHH!-

-Gracias por escuchar el solo de Lincoln. Adios.-se despide bajando por el otro lado de la tarima.

Lincoln sigue corriendo, hasta ver a Lisa, que estaba haciendo experimentos quimicos con unas probetas.

-Tal vez si agrego un poco mas de extracto de hojas diluido, lograre hacer una solución que fertilizara cualquier suelo infertil.-dice agregando el quimico en un matraz. Lincoln pasa al lado de Lisa y saca una de las probetas de Lisa.-¿Que? ¡Lincoln! ¡No juegues con eso!-

Lincoln derrama el quimico en el camino de acera mientras corria, dejando un camino hasta que se le acabó. Hank y Hawk pisan y se resbalan, patinando con un pie por todo el camino resbaloso. En ese momento, Lincoln iba a pasar a lado de Lola, que estaba practicando gimnasia ritmica. Vio que Lincoln estaba casi a su lado.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Alejate!-

-Lola...-

-¡Me estas dando mala suerte!-

-Lola...-

-¡Si no te mueves, le diré a mamá!-

-Lola...-

-!Ya vete si no quieres...!-Lola es arrastrada por Hank y Hawk que seguian resbalandose hasta caer a un charco de lodo en donde estaba jugando Lana.

-Te iba a decir que te movieras.-Y continua corriendo.

-¡No te vas a escapar!-gritan los bravucones levantandose todo enlodado. Lola se para molesta del lodo, y llegan un grupo de niñas.

-Miren, chicas. Lola ganó el primer lugar del concurso "señorita grotesca y sucia"-y se rien. Lola grita y patalea como un bebe al que le quitaron un dulce.

Ahora Lincoln estaba llegando en donde estaban Lynn y su equipo practicando baseball. Lincoln se metió en medio del campo. Lynn justo estaba haciendo una especie de ritual de buena suerte.

-¡Lincoln alejate! ¡Debo entrenar para un partido de baseball importante y no quiero que tu mala suerte arruine mi entrenamiento!-dice amenazante mientras sostenia el bate.

-Aqui va.-grita una voz. Era uno de los jugadores que lanza una pelota de baseball. Lynn no alcanzó a batear.

-¡Strike one!-grita el umpire.

-¡AAAAAAH TU MALA SUERTE ARRUINÓ MI RECORD DE BATEADAS PERFECTAS!-grita abanicando el bate, y sin haber mirado hacia atras, golpea a Hawk. Lincoln se va corriendo.-¡Eso, vete, para que tu mala suerte no estorbe!-grita, perdiendo otra bola, que impacta sobre Hank. Lynn vuelve a gritar.

Mientras tanto. Cerca de un sube y baja:

-Lilly se hizo denuevo. ¿Quien la cambiará ahora?-dice Lori, haciendo un juego de dedos junto a Leni y Lucy. Leni pierde.

-Rayos.-se queja Leni. Cambia a Lilly, dejando el pañal usado en el extremo del sube y baja. Lincoln usando su yoyo como latigo, salta columpiandose en la rama de un arbol, dando un fuerte senton en el otro extremo del sube y baja, y el pañal sale volando, Hank y Hawk no hicieron caso y siguieron tras Lincoln. Lynn aparece corriendo.

-¡3 STRIKE Y TODO ES TU CULPA, MALA SUERTE!-grita corriendo detras de los matones, sin percatarse que el pañal le iba a caer en la cabeza.

-¿Donde dejé el pañal usado?-se pregunta Leni. El pañal impacta en Lynn.-Ahi estaaa.-dice asqueada.

Lincoln se tropieza y se cae, lesionandose el tobillo. Hank y Hawk dejaron de correr y caminan con toda confianza.

-Ahora si te atrapamos, perdedor.-

-Despues de lo que vamos a hacerte, desearas nunca haberte metido con nosotros.-

-Ya no puedo huir. No tengo otra opción. Debo pelear.-dice Lincoln tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Lincoln-dice una voz que asusta a Lincoln. Era Lucy.-Atrápalo.-lanza una caja transparente.

-¿Pero que tienes ahi?-pregunta Hawk.

-Tu peor pesadilla.-le lanza el contenido en la cara. Era sangre falsa.-

-¡¿Esto es sangre?!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-gritan y corren hasta caerse a una fuente con agua.

-Gracias, Lucy.-dice Lincoln

-Aunque seas una fuente de infortunios y desgracias, no puedo dejarte solo y que te golpeen unos gorilas.-responde Lucy y se aleja.

-Asi que sangre falsa.-sale mojado Hank.-

-No volveran a hacernos pasar por lo mismo como la última vez.-dice Hawk.

-¡Ahora, Tabby!-grita una voz. Era Polly. Ambas chicas le lanzaron a los bravucones una especie de polvo, que rapidamente se convierte en slime.

-Estan en un pegajoso problema.-dice otra chica. Era Risas.-Slime instantaneo. Apenas entra en contacto con el agua, y sorpresa. No despeguen la mirada.-

-Lincoln, ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Tabby.-Polly nos alertó que te estaban persiguiendo unos bravucones.-

-Estoy bien, pero le lastime el tobillo. Gracias, chicas.-agradece mientras Tabby y Polly lo ayudaban a pararse y apoyarse.

-Íbamos a lanzarles polvo pica pica, pero como estaban mojados, lo cambiamos por slime en polvo.-dice Risas mientras se acercaba a Lincoln.

-Mi turno.-dice otra chica. Era Haiiku, lanzandoles desde un balde, comida para aves.-Preparence para una oscura visita.-y aparece una parvada de cuervos que comienzan a picotear a los matones, quienes se van corriendo hasta volver a saltar a la fuente. Los cuervos se fueron y volvieron a salir mojados, con aun algo de slime.

-Ustedes...-dicen los matones, pero callaron al ver que los amigos de Lincoln se estaban acercando con balones.

-Tu ganas, Loud. No volveremos a este parque.-

-Pero no olvides, que algun día, volveremos por ti y la venganza será nuestra.-y ambos se van resignados. El niño malcriado aparece junto a su pandilla.

-Eso fue increible, niño de las piñas. Todas esas trampas, esas maniobras. Pero eso no significa que seamos amigos.-Le entrega la mochila a Lincoln.-Hasta la próxima.-se despide y se va con su pandilla.

-Tengo hambre.-se queja Lincoln.

-Traigo suficientes galletas para todos.-dice Cookie.

-¿Y que estamos esperando? Vamos a comer-.

Al rato, todos estaban reunidos en una gran banca para picnics, comiendo y hablando.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No me habia percatado lo de Lynn!-rie Lincoln.

-¿No? Pero si tu mismo lo hiciste.-

-Te haran un pretzel humano cuando vuelvas a tu casa.-

-No lo creo (me daran un sermón sobre el traje de ardilla). Pero lo mas seguro es que me castiguen.-

-Lincoln. Tus dibujos son muy buenos.-Jordan.

-¿Cuándo sacaron mi cuaderno?-

-Antes de que te sentaras a comer.-Cookie.

-Este dibujo es inspirante.-Tabby.

-Este llegó a conmover mi alma.-Haiiku.

-Este me recuerda a mi primera competencia.-Polly.

-Oye Lincoln. Tu comic si que esta muy interesante.-Liam.

-¿Ustedes tambien registraron mi mochila?-

-Deberías publicarlo, Lincoln.-Rusty.

-Los personajes y la trama son muy interesantes.-Clyde.

-¿De verdad no plagiaste algun comic?-Chandler.

-Claro que no. Yo mismo hice todo a partir de mi imaginación.-

Lincoln y sus amigos siguieron conversando por todo el día. Cuando ya era mas tarde, todos estaban regresando a casa. Lincoln quedó a solas con sus amigas.

-Oye, Lincoln. Oi que tienes una guitarra. ¿Te gustaria ensayar conmigo?-

-No soy muy bueno con la musica. Y la guitarra que tengo está rota.-

-No te preocupes. Yo misma la mando a reparar.-

-Lo que me recuerda...Lincoln. ¿Me ayudarias con una rutina comica?-

-¿Y a mi con mi entrenamiento?-

-¿Y a mi con una receta?-

-Chicas. No se preocupen. Las ayudare a todas. Para mi no es ninguna molestia (si es que no me castigan por todo lo ocurrido).-

-¿Ustedes podrian ayudarme a escribir una novela? Le pedí ayuda a Lucy, pero me dijo que no podia.-

Los chicos no se habian ido. Estaban espiando a Lincoln.

-¿Por que Lincoln siempre tiene suerte con las chicas?-

-Uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.-

Y el tiempo pasó. A Lincoln lo sermonearon por todo lo ocurrido, diciendo que fue irresponsable por acercarse a sus hermanas y darles mala suerte. No lo castigaron, pero la relación con sus hermanas mas afectadas por la persecución de los matones, empeoro ligeramente. Apesar de todo, Lincoln aun seguia queriendolas, sin importar lo que hicieran.

Continuara...


	4. Una Muestra de mi Aprecio

Una muestra de mi aprecio

Ya eran las 9:00 A.M. en Royal Woods. Antes de despertar, Lincoln estaba teniendo una pesadilla muy extraña con respecto a su familia: estaba encadenado en la casa de perro de Charles, vistiendo el traje de ardilla, que estaba desgastado. De pronto, se abrió la puerta de la cocina, y toda la familia loud salió, mirando a Lincoln con odio, mientras se escuchaban voces: "eres una desgracia para esta familia" "ojalá no hubieras nacido" "perdí la competencia de mi vida por tu culpa" "todos se están riendo de mi porque dije que das mala suerte" "siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo con tu mala suerte".

La pesadilla terminó. Lincoln despertó agitado, y calmandose tomando un vaso con agua de una jarra que estaba en su escritorio.

-Que sueño tan extraño fue ese.-bebe un largo trago. Revisa su celular.-Son las 9:00. La tienda abrirá en 2 horas mas. El desayuno debe estar listo.-se levanta y se viste, con el traje de ardilla. Adentro, estaban todos en la mesa, excepto Lori, que se fue temprano a salir con sus amigas. Lincoln simplemente entró dando un "buenos días" y terminó su desayuno rapidamente. Antes de salir, su madre lo detuvo.

-Lincoln. Recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de Lori. Deja el traje de ardilla en la puerta para lavarlo y secarlo antes de que regrese Lori.-

-Deacuerdo.-dice cortante y regresa al garaje para cambiarse de ropa. Antes de irse a caminar, deja el traje de ardilla en la puerta de la cocina y toca la puerta en señal de que el traje está en su lugar.

Lincoln caminaba rumbo al centro. Hace un tiempo que había conseguido un trabajo como ayudante en una tienda de comics. Hoy era su dia de paga. No le pagaban mucho, ya que su jefe le habia comprado un celular nuevo cuando le dijo que no tenia, pero saldria de su paga. Para Lincoln no era un problema, ya que no requeria mucho dinero para comprar materiales para su hobby y la escuela. Pero esta vez queria lo suficiente para hacerle un regalo a Lori.-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Lori aceptaria un regalo mío? Las hermanas que han estado de cumpleaños, desde que empezo este asunto de mala suerte, me han rechazado mis regalos, los han tirado a la basura, o lanzados por la ventana. Aun así quiero regalarle algo a Lori.-llegó a la tienda de comics, pero el gerente estaba saliendo y cerrando la puerta. Se fijo que Lincoln estaba a unos pasos cerca.

-Lincoln. Disculpa por no avisarte, pero estaré fuera unos días. Hay un concurso de cosplayer en Nueva York y no puedo faltar. Es mi 10°participación.-

-¿Y cuantos ha ganado?-

-0. Pero este año ganare. Me gustaria hablar mas contigo, pero mi vuelo parte en 1 hora. Aqui está tu paga.-le da el sobre y se va. Lincoln mira el sobre y saca los billetes.

-Creo que tendré que sacar lo que tengo ahorrado para darle un buen regalo a Lori. Y yo que pensaba usarlo para ir de vacaciones.-

-No tienes que comprar algo costoso. Un buen regalo es aquel que es dado de corazón.-

-¿Coronel Galletas? ¿Que haces en mi mochila?-

-Necesitaba algo de sol y aire. Veo que estas en un problema. ¿Por que no le regalas unos de esos dibujos tuyos que haces?-

-¿Un dibujo? No lo se. ¿Y que podria dibujarle a Lori?-

-Algo que venga de lo mas profundo de tu ser. Ahora, me voy a dormir. Adios.-cierra la mochila.

Lincoln camina buscando un lugar donde estar tranquilo y dibujar. Llegó a un lugar donde estaba un edificio abandonado, con un aparcamiento casi vacío, con un autobus que llevaba algun tiempo abandonado, y una torre de agua.

-Nunca vi este lugar antes. Parece ser un sitio tranquilo.-camina hacia la torre de agua.-La escalera aun está firme.-sube hasta llegar al estanque de agua.-Es una gran vista. Podria quedarme aqui a leer y dibujar todo el dia. Me pregunto que habia aqui antes.-

-Un club de artes.-dice una voz de la nada.

-¡AAAAHH!-grita. Se percata que estaba una chica gotica de 14 años sentada con un cuaderno en mano.-Disculpa. No te habia visto, Maggie.-

-Tu eres el hermano de Luan, Lincoln, si no me equivoco.-

-Ese soy yo. El que casi arruino tu cumpleaños por creer que podia animar fiestas. Disculpame por eso.-

-No te preocupes. Eso ya está en el pasado ¿Y que haces en este sitio?-

-Estoy aqui para pensar en que puedo dibujar. Es el cumpleaños de mi hermana Lori y quiero dibujarle algo muy especial. Pero hasta el momento, no se me ocurre que hacer.-

-Piensas demasiado. El arte es la manifestación del alma. Tienes que plasmar lo que sientes por tu hermana. Lo que es ella para ti, debes representarlo desde lo mas profundo de tu ser.-deja de mirar a Lincoln y escribe en su cuaderno. Estaba haciendo un poema. Lincoln se aparta para dejarla tranquila y se sienta para pensar.

-Lori es la mayor de mis hermanas. Aveces es algo mandona y pareciera que le importa mas hablar por ese telefono del que no se despega ni por un segundo, pero siempre se preocupa por nosotros y nos ayuda cuando mas la nesecitamos. Es el pilar de esta familia. Aun recuerdo esa vez que nos levantamos contra ella y me quede a cargo, pero no pude manterlo todo bajo control y tuve que disculparme y desatarla. Apesar de que yo fui quien empezó todo eso, no me delató con mamá y papá. Y aquella vez que la insulte por telefono por destruir mi juego. Me perdonó apesar de todo lo que le dije. Es una buena hermana mayor. Y desde que empezo ese asunto de la mala suerte, es la que menos me dirige la palabra, pero aveces me mira por la ventana cuando estoy en el patio o estoy regresando a casa.-hace una pequeña sonrisa y comienza a dibujar.-Aun se preocupa por mi.-

Había pasado como una hora y media. Lincoln recordó que tenia que estar antes de las 3 en casa. La fiesta es a las 4.

-Listo. Ahora solo debo enmarcarlo. Y tambien comprarle un chocolate.-

-Oye, regalale esto tambien.-saca un collar y se lo lanza. Lincoln lo toma.

-¿Quieres que le regale tu collar?-

-No es mio. Un patan me lo dio. Ahora no significa nada para mi.-regresa a escribir su poema.-Saluda a Luan de mi parte.-

-Lo haré. Hasta pronto. Y gracias por el collar.-

Lincoln llegó a su casa. Vio que tambien habían llegado Bobby y Ronnie Anne. Mientras Bobby entró, Ronnie Anne se quedó para hablar con Lincoln.

-Hola, Patético.-

-Hola Ronnie Anne ¿Como has estado?-

-Podria decirse que bien. ¿Por que no me has hablado, tonto? Realmente te extrañaba.-

-Mi laptop explotó por una sobrecarga (mentira, la vendieron).-

-Como sea. Disfrutemos el resto del día, patetico.-

-Adelantate. Debo buscar algo en el garaje.-

Apunto de comenzar la fiesta, todos estaban escondiendose para darle la sorpresa. Le pidieron a Leni que se escondiera detras del sofá, para no arruinar la sorpresa como la vez pasada. Nadie se percató, pero Lincoln entró sin el traje.

Cuándo Lori llegó, todos salieron de su escondite para darle las ¡Sorpresa! (Leni estaba al reves y la hicieron rotar hacia adelante).

Lori se alegra hasta casi llorar. Y parecio que fue tanto su alegria que ignoró a Lincoln. Pero cuando Lori iba a soplar las velas:

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡Lincoln está sin el traje!-grita Lola, arruinando el momento.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Ponte el traje!-

-Lo siento, pero se ensucio y solo tenia esta ropa.-(Su ropa casual mas la chaqueta con el tigre)

-Bebe. ¿De que estan hablando?-pregunta Bobby. Lori iba a responder pero Lincoln interrumpe.

-Un traje formal que me compraron para la fiesta, pero sin querer le embarre mantequilla de maní.-

-Eso no es cier...-

-Lori. Pide tus deseos de cumpleaños.-Lincoln se le acerca para susurrarle al oido.-No dejes que Bobby y Tonnie Anne lo sepan, por favor.-

-¡Lincoln! ¡Limpio o sucio, ponte el traje!-

-No creo que sea para tanto, Lynn.-dice Albert.

-Dejenmelo a mi. Puedo lavarlo en solo 20 minutos.-dice Mirtle.-Quiero verlo vestido con ese traje elegante del que hablan.-

-Papá. No entiendes, no es un tra...-

-¡Listo! ¡Ya pedi mis deseos!-Lori sopla las velas.

-Iré por el traje y vuelvo.-dice Lincoln y corre. Ronnie Anne lo sigue hasta el garaje.

-Muy bien, rarito. Algo estan ocultando.-

-Ronnie Anne. Si te lo digo, prometeme que no se lo diras a Bobby.-

-No se por que tanto drama por un traje, pero si es algo importante.-Lincoln le habló sobre el asunto de la mala suerte y como comenzó todo. Ronnie Anne se molestó.-¿Y permites que te hagan eso? Lincoln, eso es maltrato infantil.-

-Lo se, pero poco a poco se estan olvidando de esto.-saca un smokin, al cual le embarra mantequilla de maní.-Además, aun me quieren-

-¿Y cuanto durará esto? ¿Hasta que tengas 18 años? Lincoln. No estoy deacuerdo con esto. Pero tampoco quiero hacer sufrir a Bobby. Guardaré tu secreto, pero si las cosas se salen de control, no voy a quedarme callada.-

-Gracias, Ronnie Anne.-

La fiesta prosiguió con normalidad. Lori se las arregló para que ningun miembro de la familia intentara decir la verdad. A la hora de los regalos, era el turno del regalo de Lincoln.

-Este es de Lincoln.-al decirlo, toda la familia Loud (excepto Lisa, Albert y Mirtle), reaccionan para quitarle el regalo.

-¿Que les pasa a todos?-

-¡El regalo de Lincoln! ¡Esta contaminado!-

-¿Contaminado? ¿Con que?-

-¡Con mala...!-

-Con radiación.-miente Lisa.-Lincoln lo dejo al lado de una barra de plutonio. Debemos abrirlo en un sitio seguro. Vamos primera hermana mayor.-le hace una seña para que fueran.

-¿Alguien puede decirnos que está pasando aqui?-

-Abuelo. Vamos al garaje a mostrarte mis dibujos.-le pide Lincoln.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lisa y Lilly:

-Creo que ya se lo que esta pasando aqui. Lincoln nos esta cubriendo.-

-¿De que estas hablando, Lisa? Literalmente no hemos hecho nada. Lo esta haciendo por Ronnie Anne.-

-Negativo, hermana mayor. Deacuerdo a la ley americana y los derechos humanos, obligar a Lincoln usar un dizfras de ardilla y hecharlo de la casa es considerado como maltrato infantil. Si se llega a enterar la policia, podria salir a la luz este asunto y nos convertiriamos en la burla de nuestros contactos. O peor aun, perdieriamos a nuestros amigos, y nuestros padres podrian perder nuestras custodias y acabariamos separadas con diferentes familias adoptivas.-

-Pero si...-

-Lori. Entiende. La mala suerte no existe. Yo solo seguí la corriente para investigar la conducta humana y ver hasta donde podian llegar nuestras unidades parentales. Tenia preparado un plan B en caso que las cosas se salieran de control, pero hasta el momento, no será necesario.-

-Literalmente no querias que te excluyeramos, ¿Verdad?-Lori nota que Lisa se sonrojo y aparento ser fria.-Sabes. Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razon. Le debemos una disculpa a Lincoln y debemos buscar la forma para que nuestros padres y hermanas dejen de creer en esa tonteria. Lincoln aun sigue haciendo mucho por nosotras.-Lori abre el regalo. Vio el dibujo que Lincoln le habia hecho: de Lori, junto a todos los hermanos Loud, que parecia estar leyendoles una historia. Lori sonrie.-Y esta es la prueba de que aun nos ama.-

-Mejor volvamos abajo antes de que...-Lisa se percata que habia un químico burbujeando.-¡Crei que agregué la cantidad correcta del reactivo!-Lisa lo toma con unas pinzas y sin saber donde dejarlo, lo lanza por la ventana, pero explota y deja un gran agujero en el primer piso.-Ups.-

Lori y Lisa bajaron rápidamente para decirles a todo que habia sucedido.

-Fue mi culpa. Explotó uno de mis proyectos...otra vez.-dice Lisa.

-Pero todos estamos bien. Disfrutemos de la fiesta.-anima Lori.

Y la fiesta transcurrio con normalidad. Llegaron posteriormente Carol, Chazz y otros amigos y amigas de Lori y Leni. La familia Loud trataban de no hacer un escandalo, pero era obvio que estaban apunto de explotar de rabia.

Ya habia anochecido y todos ya se habian ido. Cuando Lincoln se despidio de los abuelos y se dirigía al garaje, su familia lo detiene.

-¡Lincoln! ¡De esta no te vas a escapar!-dice Rita.

-¡Te pedimos mas de mil veces que pusieras el traje, y no lo hiciste!-dice Lynn sr.

-¡Ahora mira lo que ocurrió por tu mala suerte! ¡Hay un agujero en la casa y todo esto es por tu culpa!-

-¿No fue Lisa la que confesó todo?-

-Lo de Lisa ocurrio por tu mala suerte.-

-¡¿Hasta cuando dejarás de ser egoista?!-

-¡Piensa en nosotras! ¡Piensa en tu familia!-

-Yo si...-

-¡Perdi la final del campeonato de baseball por tu culpa!-grita Lynn.

-¡Y yo la competencia de bandas!-grita Luna.

-¡Mi concurso de belleza!-alega Lola.

-¿Solo por no usar un tonto disfraz de ardilla soy culpable de todo?-

-Lincoln. Lo pediré por última vez. Usa el traje de ardilla. U olvídate que tienes familia.-

Lincoln se retiró al garaje y cerro la puerta. En la noche, Lincoln recibió un mensaje de Lori: "Gracias por los regalos. El dibujo y el collar estan preciosos. Y el chocolate estaba delicioso".

Desde ese día, Lincoln empezo a usar el traje de ardilla en casa mas seguido para evitar mas problemas. Lo regañaban en cualquier segundo que lo vieran sin el traje. Habia cedido, pero se lo sacaba mientras no lo vieran. Pareciera que el supuesto avance ahora quedó en nada, porque ademas su familia volvio a ignorarlo (a menos que se sacara el disfraz). Tambien se lo sacaba para ir a cualquier lugar lejos de casa. Entre esos lugares, aun iba hacia la torre de agua, o a la cancha de basketball y solia toparse tanto con Maggie, como tambien con "Malcriado". Este ultimo aun solia retarlo al basketball de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, cuando Lori se quedaba sola en casa, dejaba a Lincoln quitarse el traje y le daba la señal para que se escondiera o se volviera a colocar el traje cuando el resto de la familia regresara. Aveces Lisa tambien colaboraba con Lincoln, usando un holograma de Lincoln con el disfraz para distraer a su familia. Leni también colaboraba, pero era porque creía que era una forma "segura" de jugar con Lincoln desde lejos.

Lincoln tenia 2 aliadas, pero ellas no estarian con él siempre, ya que Lori ya intento convencer a los Loud que dejaran la superstición, pero no hubo caso, y tanto ella como Leni tenían que trabajar los fines de semana. Lisa tampoco estaria en casa. Fue seleccionada para trabajar en un proyecto de investigación sobre como construir colonias en marte seguras para los humanos, por lo que estaria un tiempo lejos de casa.

Y asi los dias seguian pasando. Lincoln pasaba menos tiempo en casa. Si parecia que su relación con su familia estaba mal, dentro de poco, las cosas empeorarán.

Continuara...


	5. Bajar la Guardia

Bajar la Guardia

El año escolar habia terminado y empezaron las clases de verano. Lori se graduó de preparatoria e invitó a toda la familia, excepto a Lincoln (supuestamente), pero en realidad si lo invito y le compro ropa para que los Loud no hicieran un escandalo en plena ceremonia. Solo queria que su familia estuviera tranquila y reunida. Leni pasó de ser una simple espectadora que creia que era un juego ayudar a Lincoln, a ser una tercera aliada de Lincoln, puesto que Lori pudo convencerla. Aun asi no sería de mucha ayuda, debido a que ahora en las vacaciones de verano se puso a trabajar todos los dias. Y volviendo a Lori, ella se fue a quedar con Bobby para adaptarse en la ciudad.

El asunto de la mala suerte fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que los amigos de Lincoln lo descubrieran, ya sea por Clyde, o por Ronnie Anne, quien vino una vez mas de visita para la graduación de Lori. Pero Lincoln simplemente les pedia que no dijeran nada.

Comenzó el dia en Royal Woods. Era un lunes por la mañana. Dicen que la vida puede jugarte una serie de sorpresas inesperada ya sean buenas o malas. En esta ocasión, parecía que las primeras 3 semanas de vacaciones estaban a favor para quienes aspiran cumplir sus mas grandes sueños, ya que estaba llena de competencias de casi todo tipo, desde deportes, hasta música y comedia. Volviendo con los Louds, la familia servia el desayuno. Lincoln mientras comia el desayuno en el patio rapido para irse cuanto antes, escucho a sus hermanas hablar.

-¡Chicas! ¡Caramelos Dulces Princesa hará un concurso para elegir a la proxima cara de la marca! ¡Esta será mi oportunidad de saltar a la fama!-

-Que bien por ti, Lola. El concurso de cocinero supremo será dentro de 5 días y voy a presentarme con mi mejor obra maestra. Lazzaña Lynn Loud.-

-Y hablando de concursos, la escuela de payasos tambien hará un concurso de duos y trios de payasos. Benny accedió a ayudarme con mi rutina.-

-Y la competencia de patinaje sera dentro de 2 semanas. He entrenado duro todo este tiempo y he hecho todos los rituales de buena suerte del mundo.-

-Y el concurso de bandas será en 18 días. Mick Swagger será uno de los principales jueces y el principal premio es un contrato para una gira por todo el país.-

-Chicas, papá. Este mes es nuestro. Demos lo mejor de todos. Vamos a ganar, mientras cierta persona no se ande paseando esparciendo su mala suerte.-

Lincoln se fue apenas terminó el desayuno para reunirse con sus amigas en casa de Haiiku. Al llegar, los 7 estaban discutiendo ideas para la novela de vampiros de Haiiku. Ya faltaba poco para terminar.

-Ya se. Que al final, todo haya sido una broma y el cazador era el mejor amigo del protagonista.-

-Eso arruinaria la historia. Que termine en un gran concierto.-

-No creo que eso vaya con el estilo de Haiiku.-

-Es cierto. Que termine con una competencia de patinaje sobre el cielo, o una lucha a muerte contra el cazador.-

-Eso dejaria un final abierto. A menos que Haiiku quiera continuar la historia.-

-La verdad, me gustaria hacer una segunda parte, pero mas oscura y enfocada en otro personaje.-

-Entonces, que termine en una fiesta de fin de año escolar y queden en un hasta pronto.-

-¿Y por que no mejor una mezcla de todo? Hacen una competencia escolar mientras combaten contra el cazador, le hacen una broma al mal perdedor, toda la escuela de vampiros celebra con un concierto, y los protagonistas se despidan con un hasta pronto.-

-Suena mejor.-Haiiku comienza a escribir. Termina y lo guarda en un pendrive.-Ahora debemos llevarlo a la editorial.-

Todo el grupo salió en dirección a la editorial. Cuando iban a entrar, Lincoln noto que estaba su zapatilla con los cordones desatados.

-Adelantense. Debo atarme los cordones.-

-De acuerdo. Te esperaremos adentro.-dice Haiiku y entra junto a las demas chicas. Cuando ya se habia atado los cordones, se levanta y nota que su madre y Lucy estaban llegando felices con una gran pila de hojas.

-Gracias por colaborar con mi novela, Lucy. Tu idea con los monstruos le dio el toque sobrenatural a mi novela.-Estaba por entrar, hasta que se topó con Lincoln.-¡Lincoln! ¡¿Que estas haciendo aqui?! ¡¿Nos estabas siguiendo?!-

-No. Yo vine con mis amigas.-iba a entrar a la editorial, pero su madre lo detiene.

-¡No vas a entrar, jovencito! ¡Tu hermana y yo trabajamos mucho en esta novela para que tu mala suerte arruine nuestro trabajo!-

-Lo siento, pero yo tambien estoy por la misma razón que ustedes.-

-¡Lincoln Loud! ¡Si entras, te quedaras castigado sin cenar pizzas!-

-Estoy a dieta.-y entra.

-¿Que hacemos, mamá?-

-Hoy es el último plazo para entregar nuestra novela. No tenemos otra opción.-dice Rita resignada.-Esperaremos hasta que salga.-

Lincoln y sus amigas salieron riendo de la editorial. Haiiku se percata de Rita y Lucy.

-Hola Lucy.-

-...hola.-dice Lucy de manera cortante, entrando al edificio. Rita mira molesta a Lincoln antes de entrar.

-¿Que sucede entre Lucy y tu, Haiiku?-

-Solo esta molesta por una discusión que tuvimos. Me dijo que le di la espalda a ella y al club fúnebre y me estaba contaminando con mala suerte.-

-Luna tambien discutió sobre eso. Y me dijo que fracasaria en todo solo por "mala suerte"-dice moviendo los dedos.

-Lynn está mas que obsesionada por las supersticiones. Me dijo que me estaba contaminando con la mala suerte de Lincoln, y se alejó de mi.-

-Luan tambien. Pense que estaba bromeando, pero de verdad se alejó de mi.-

-Chicas...-Lincoln se sentía un poco culpable.-yo...-

-Lincoln. Tu no tienes culpa de nada.-

-Y somos tus amigas.-

-¿De verdad crees que nos dejariamos llevar por una superstición?-

-Asi que deja esa mueca de culpa, levanta la vista, y sonríe.-le rocia agua.-En la vida hay que reir.-

-Y llorar para liberar las penas.-

-Gracias, chicas.-con una sonrisa.-Me gustaria seguir hablando con ustedes, pero debo volver al trabajo. Hasta luego.-

-Lincoln. Espera.-le detiene Cookie.-El viernes es el concurso de Cocinero supremo. ¿Te gustaria ser mi ayudante de cocina? El concurso no tiene edad limite de participar y aceptaron mi receta de galletas.-

-No lo se, Cookie. Mi papá tambien estará ahí, y no quiero hacerlo sentir que lo estoy traicionando.-

-Pero si solo vamos a cocinar. No vamos a arruinar su vida.-

-No se...lo pensaré. Te confirmo mañana.-se va despidiendose. Las 6 chicas hablan entre ellas.

-Lincoln esta siendo demasiado manso con su familia.-

-Me gustaria hacer algo al respecto, pero no quiero hacerlo en contra de su voluntad.-

-Hasta que Lincoln solucione este problema con su familia, solo nos queda apoyarlo y animarlo.-

-Yo me tengo que ir. Debo ensayar para el concurso de payasos.-se va Risas

-Y yo para el campeonato de patinaje. ¿Me acompañas, Jordan?-

-Deacuerdo. Adios, chicas.-se van juntas.

-Y yo para la competencia de bandas.-

Lincoln llegó a la tienda de comics. El gerente estaba viendo una computadora.

-¡Rayos! ¡Otro décimo lugar! Hola Lincoln. Llegaste a tiempo, hay un grupo de chicos que quieren verte.-Le apunta con el pulgar una esquina. Estaban Chandler y David.

-Ya era hora, Lincoln. Nos dejaste esperando por horas.-

-Lo siento. Tenía que acompañar a las chicas a la editorial.-

-Tu y tu suerte con las chicas.-agarra a Lincoln con el brazo en el cuello.-Ya dime cual es tu secreto, galán.-

-No hay ningun secreto, Chandler.-

-Si, seguro. Pero no estamos aqui por eso. Todos en la escuela estan esperando el siguiente número.-le muestra una fotocopia del comic.

-¡Chandler! ¡¿Cuando le sacaste copias a mi comic?!-

-Un dia en que los chicos sacaron el comic mientras hablabas con las chicas.-y al decir eso, Clyde, Liam, Rusty y Zach salen asomandose desde otro estante, preocupados por la forma en que Lincoln pudiera reaccionar.

-Es que...queriamos leer mas de tu comic.-Dice Rusty.

-Sacamos un par de copias.-Dice Liam.

-Y la mia se me habia perdido y lo encontraron otros chicos.-dice Zach.

-No te molestes, Lincoln. A todos en la escuela le gustó tu comic.-dice Clyde.

-Hasta a mi me gusto la forma en la que desarrollas el personaje del científico ayudante. Reconozco que es muy inspirador.-habla David.

-Y los chicos y yo tomamos la decisión por ti. Acabamos de publicarlo.-dice Chandler.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!-

-Se vendieron muy bien, Lincoln.-dice el gerente.-apenas llegó el primer número y ya se agotó.-

-Asi que, ¿Que dices, Lincoln? ¿Te animas a continuar tus comics?-pregunta Clyde.

-No lo se. No quiero sentirme presionado o eso acabaria con mi imaginación.-

-Contando el total de páginas, divididas por la cantidad de páginas que tiene habitualmente un comic, tienes hasta que se publique el número 68 para hacer y publicar el siguiente numero. Tiempo que tienes de sobra, ya que la publicación sera semanal.-calcula David.

-Bueno...si les gusta tanto...esta bien. Pero necesitaré de la ayuda de ustedes para continuar.-

-Asi se habla, Lincoln.-dice el gerente.-Solo imaginate. Tu comic se convertira en un éxito al punto que una compañia de animación te comprará los derechos de autor para convertirla en serie, y será tan exitosa que recaudara millones de dólares, y cuando finalices el comic, los productores seguiran exprimiendo tu historia hasta hacer que quede vacía, la cancelen, regrese como un reboot diferente al original y caera una lluvia de críticas negativas que...-

-Oiga no lo desanime o no dibujara mas comics.-reclama Rusty.

-Lo siento.-

-Me encantaria seguir hablando mas del tema, pero Lincoln. Necesito tu ayuda. Darcy entrará en el concurso de Dulces Princesas y Lisa me pidio ayuda mientras aun sigue en el proyecto de colonizar marte. Pero como no domino esos tema de concursos, tu eres su unidad fraternal mayor y tienes mas experiencia en esto.-

-No lo se. Lola tambien va a participar en ese concurso y no quiero arruinar su sueño.-

-¿De que estas hablando, Lincoln? Solo ayudaras a la amiga de Lisa. Eso es todo.-dice Clyde.

-Si, pero pueden tomarlo de otra forma.-

-¿Lo dices por la mala suerte?-dice Chandler.-Ya despierta, Lincoln. Tu familia no va a cambiar.-

-Es cierto. No hasta que reciban terapia.-Rusty.

-Ronnie Anne me llama para darle un reporte de tu situación todos los días.-Clyde.

Lincoln solo cayó en silencio, recordando lo de la mañana y lo del cumpleaños de Lori.

-David ¿A que hora debemos ayudar a Darcy?-y se va con el niño científico. El resto de los chicos se quedo en la tienda.

-Y bien, chicos. ¿Alguien tiene una idea para convencer a Lincoln de demandar a su familia?-pregunta Clyde.

Lincoln y David llegaron a casa de Darcy. Antes de llegar, Lincoln sacó un llavero con forma de ovni. Estaba mirandolo durante todo el camino.

-¿Por que miras tanto ese llavero?-

-Me lo dio Lisa antes de irse. Parece un llavero, pero tiene un botón escondido. Segun ella, me dijo que si la familia se pasaba de la raya, debia de oprimir el boton. Aveces quiero oprimirlo, pero no lo se. Solo me regañan por no usar el traje. No me han golpeado o insultado. Solo en mis pesadillas.-

-¿Pesadillas?-

-Últimamente se han repetido 3 por semana lo mismo: yo con el disfraz de ardilla encadenado mientras me insultan y golpean.-

-Interesante. Me gustaría investigar eso, pero estoy ocupado avanzando los proyectos pendientes de Lisa.-

-Hola David. Hola Lincoln.-dice Darcy saliendo de su casa.-

-Hola Darcy.-saluda Lincoln.

-Saludos, Darcy.-

Comienzan el entrenamiento de Darcy. David exageradamente trataba que Darcy tuviera las posturas de desfile y demostración en ángulos correctos, y que siguiera correctamente los pasos. Darcy se veia incomoda y parecia incomodarle. Lincoln la vio y recordo la vez que entrenó a Lana para hacerse pasar por Lola, solo para ganar unos pases a Lactolandia.

-Calma, Darcy. Recién estas empezando en esto. En los concursos, lo importante no es ganar, sino dar lo mejor de ti. Si pierdes, no importa. Vuelve a intentarlo a la próxima. Ganes o pierdas, aprenderas a manejarte bien en los concursos. Y se te hara mas fácil competir.-

-Gracias Lincoln. Me esforzare mucho para ganar.-

-Ahora déjame ayudarte con esos pasos.-y asi, Lincoln basandose en lo que aprendió cuando ayudaba a Lola, entrenó a Darcy. David tomo apuntes y la ayudaba en los dias que Lincoln no podia ir.

Llego el dia del concurso de cocina. Lincoln y Cookie llegaron entre los primeros. Entre la gente que estaba llegando, tambien estaban Lynn sr acompañado de Rita. Lincoln se agacha en el puesto de cocina para que no lo vieran.

-Lincoln. Ponte esto para que no sospechen de ti.-Cookie le entrega una peluca negra.

-Gracias, Cookie.-se la coloca y despues el gorro de chef. Ya llegaron los participantes. Ahora el presentador da el aviso.

-Atención, cocineros. Tienen 1 hora para preparar sus mejores platillos. Puede ser cualquier cosa, desde ensaladas, hasta postres y golosinas. Los participantes que no entreguen sus platillos antes de que el tiempo termine, seran descalificados. Ahora...¡A cocinar!-y deja correr el reloj.

Todo estaba marchando bien. Lincoln ayudaba a Cookie a preparar sus galletas, entregandole los utensilios y los ingredientes necesarios para preparar las galletas, el caramelo, el merengue y las chispas de chocolate. Derrepente, a Cookie casi se le cae uno de los tazones, pero Lincoln alcanzo a atraparlo con una mano, pero inclinó tanto la cabeza que se le cayo la peluca y el gorro. Lynn sr lo reconocio.

-¡Lincoln! ¡¿Que estas haciendo aqui?!-

-Yo...-

-Lincoln es mi ayudante, señor.-

-¡Ya le arruinaste el sueño a tu madre! ¡No aceptaron su novela por tu mala suerte! ¡Ahora vete!-Comienza a forcejear a Lincoln, pero estaba poniendo resistencia.

-¡Lynn, yo me encargo!-Rita toma el lugar de su esposo. El anfitrion enciende el microfono.

-Esta prohibido que los cocineros toquen a sus contrincantes y sus lugares de cocina.-advierte el presentador.

-Algo se esta quemando.-huele Lincoln. Cookie y los demas cocineros revisan sus hornos.

-¡Mi lazzaña!-grita Lynn sr. Trata de sacar el plato, pero el horno se habia trabado.

El concurso habia terminado. Lynn sr y Rita no alcanzaron a entregar su plato, ya que su Lazzaña, ademas de quemarse, no alcanzaron a hacer otra, puesto a que quedo cruda, y por tanto, descalificados. Pasó el rato y entregaron los resultados. El postre de Cookie quedó en séptimo lugar.

-Cookie, lo siento.-

-No importa, Lincoln. Me dijeron que podré entrar en el concurso nivel medio sin tener que entrar en preeliminares. Ademas me dieron este libro de recetas.-Le enseña el libro.

Mientras tanto, los sr Loud miraban molestos a Lincoln.

-Lincoln esta en serios problemas.-

Ese dia, Lincoln se quedo a dormir con los McBride hasta el domingo. Al principio los sr Loud iban a rehusarse para castigar a Lincoln. Pero vieron que era lo mejor para no molestar a Lola y a Luan, y esperarian el dia del concurso para regañarlo.

El dia de la competencia de Dulces Princesas, Lincoln, David, y Lisa (desde una laptop por videochat), apoyaban en medio del público a Darcy.

-David. ¿Preparaste la cámara secreta?-

-Tal como me lo pediste.-

-No se que hace Lola con sus rivales, pero debemos asegurarnos en un 100% de que no le haga nada malo a Darcy.-dice Lisa por el videochat.

Antes que empezara la competencia, detras del telón, estaban todas las niñas reunidas hablando, hasta que Lola aparece, y todas quedaron calladas. Lola avanza con mucho orgullo en si misma. Miró a Darcy.

-Vaya. Debe ser tu primera vez, pero te advierto que esto no es un juego. He ganado mas concursos de lo que puedas contar con los dedos de tus manos y pies. Asi que, suerte, porque la necesitarás.-

Darcy se notaba nerviosa, pero recordo el consejo de Lincoln, y mantuvo la calma. La competencia estaba dividida en 3 categorias: vestimenta, baile, y demostración de talentos. Darcy y Lola pasaron la primera prueba. Durante el baile, Darcy tuvo un pequeño tropiezo, pero rapidamente se levantó y logro pasar la prueba por una milesima. Y a la hora del talento, los jueces primero le hicieron preguntas a Darcy. Estaba nerviosa, pero al ver a sus amigos, pudo contestar. Su talento: una hermosa canción sobre la amistad cantada con una voz angelical.

Lola presentó su talento: la danza con listón. Lincoln sabia que era el arma mas fuerte de Lola, pero cuando ella mira tan solo unos segundo al publico.

-¡Lincoln!-grita y por un descuido, se tropieza y se lesiona el pie. Trata de seguir compitiendo, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y se estaba cayendo mucho.

Y el concurso acabó con Darcy en el primer lugar. Todos aplauden a Darcy, mientras abraza a Lola, frutrada por nisiquiera alcanzar el cuarto lugar.

Lincoln y David se reunen con Darcy y su mamá para felicitarla. Lisa tambien la felicita por videollamada.

-Felicidades, Darcy. Eres la mejor.-

-Estuviste increible, amiga mia.-

-Te deseo suerte para tus futuras competencias.-

Mientras tanto, Lola se aleja mirando con ira a Lincoln.

-¡Espera a que se entere mamá!-grita mientras se sube a su auto de juguete y se marcha.

Lincoln se despide y se va corriendo hacia la casa de Haiiku. Esta salió, para mostrarle un mensaje: "Gracias por enviar su novela. Ha sido aceptada para su publicación".

-Felicidades, Haiiku. Tu novela sera publicada.-

-No. Nuestra novela...-se puso colorada.-...y de las chicas tambien.-continua nerviosa.

-Vamos a avisarle a las chicas.-

-Espera. No quieres...mejor reunamoslas.-

Lincoln y Haiiku reunieron a las chicas para avisarles sobre la aceptación de la novela que escribieron entre todas. Solo faltaba Risas.

-¿Donde esta Risas?-

-Recuerda que hoy es la competencia de payasos.-

-Lo habia olvidado. Vamos a verla para animarla-Todas estaban deacuerdo, pero apenas se lo propusieron, Lincoln recibio un llamado de Risas.

-Lincoln. Nesecito tu ayuda. Mis amigos no pudieron venir al concurso. Uno se resfrio por jugar con el agua de su flor de broma, y el otro pisó una cáscara de banana y se fracturo la pierna. Y mi rutina es en 2 horas.-

-Tranquila. Te ayudaremos.-corta la llamada.-Chicas. Risas nesecita ayuda para su rutina. Sus compañeros no pudieron ir. Asi que voy a ayudarla, pero nesecito a alguien mas.-

-Lo siento. No me agrada vestir con muchos colores.-

-No es mi estilo hacer reir.-

-La comedia no es lo mio.-

-Me da algo de vergüenza vestir de payaso.-

-A mi tambien me da vergüenza.-

-No se preocupen. Conozco a alguien que si puede. Adelantense.-Lincoln corre marcando un número.-Zach. Nesecito tu ayuda.-

Las chicas ya habian llegado a la escuela de payasos. Se mezclaron entre el público, esperando a que empezara el concurso. Lincoln y Zach habían llegado cuando faltaba 1 hora y 15 minutos y se reunieron con Risas detras del escenario.

-Lo siento, pero habia mucho trafico.-

-No se preocupen. Aun queda tiempo para ensayar. Pónganse estos trajes.-les entrega los trajes de payaso. Lincoln y Zach se vistieron tardando tan solo 2 minutos.

-Bien, ¿Cual es la rutina?-

Risas les explica la rutina cómica. Era una historia comica sobre un payaso perdido en un pueblo, un payaso que hacia travesuras, y un payaso policia. Risas tambien les explicó el guión, los objetos a utilizar, y chistes de emergencia en caso de que olviden parte del guión.

-No lo olviden. Si tienen algun problema y no saben que hacer, improvisen.-

Lincoln, Risas, y Zach ensayaron el tiempo que faltaba hasta que llegara el turno de Risas presentrarse. Lincoln sin darse cuenta y habiéndolo olvidado, Luan tambien estaba participando, interpretando a un payaso pirata. Cuando Luan iba a terminar, miro en la cortina que no habia sido cerrada completamente y las bombas de agua con las que hacia malabares se le cayeron, pero hacia el público, arruinando su remate.

-Ahora es nuestro turno.-dice Risas algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila. Lo haremos bien. ¿Cierto, Lincoln?-

-Si...lo haremos. Tengo la sensación de haber olvidado algo, pero no de la rutina. Sino de algo que pasó en casa. Ya me voy a acordar.-

Comenzó el turno del trio Lincoln Risas Zach. Todo iba bien. Zach se estaba confundiendo cual caja debia abrir, pero Lincoln asusta a Zach y lo hace abrir ambas, soltando globos y petardos. Debido a que los globos estaban rellenados con brillo, los petardos hicieron que reventaran, lloviendo brillo con formas de animales, flores, y gotas. Luego Lincoln se quedo trabado con un chiste, pero Risas lo conto en su lugar, aunque Lincoln contestó, confundiendose con otro chiste y acabaron improvisando un buen chiste que sacó carcajadas a todo el público. Cuando ya era hora de rematar, ahora Risas se quedo trabada, pero Zach se armó de valor le dio un empujon que la hizo caer en un estilo comico y soltar una lluvia de arcoiris. La rutina habia terminado y todo el público rió.

A la hora de la premiación, Luan quedo en tercer lugar, Risas en segundo, y un tipo llamado Tony ganó el primero.

-Siento que no ganaramos el primer lugar.-

-No se preocupen ustedes 2. Me divertí mucho en este concurso. Gracias Lincoln.-le da la mano y lo electrocuta con un aturdidor de broma.-Gracias Zach.-lo electrocuta. Todos se reunen.

-Llamemos a los chicos para que celebremos esto con una cena en el Jean Juan. Yo invito.-dice Lincoln.

Desde el otro lado, Luan estaba frustrada por el tercer lugar. A su lado estaban Benny y Maggie.

-Siento que no hayas ganado, Luan. No me agradan los payasos, pero creo que no estuviste tan mal.-

-Luan, tranquila. No es tan malo un tercer lugar.-

Luan solo se quedo callada y frustrada, mirando a Lincoln. Luego se va sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras Benny y Maggie la observaban preocupados.

En casa de los Loud:

-¡Mi unica oportunidad para saltar a la fama está arruinada!-

-Y quede en tercer lugar en el concurso de payasos.-

-Y todo por culpa de Lincoln.-Lola.

-Si. Su mala suerte nos esta arruinando la vida.

-Como me gustaria darle una buena lección.-Lynn.

-¿Leccion...he? No se preocupen, chicas.-Lola con una cara diabolica.-Si Lincoln quiere jugar rudo con nosotras y traicionarnos, entonces hagamos lo mismo.-Saca un teléfono.-Hola...Les ofrezco un trato...no, la oportunidad de vengarse de él...no diremos nada y ustedes tampoco...perfecto. Es un trato. Encarguense se este asunto cuando no estemos en casa. Hay una copia abajo en el tapete y las mascotas estaran en el ático.-Corta el telefono.

-Lola ¿Que vas a hacer?-Luan.

-Nosotras no. Ellos se encargaran de nuestro trabajo mientras cenamos en el Jean Juan. Asi estaremos a salvo de las acusaciones.-

-¿Que estan haciendo?-pregunta Lana en voz baja desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Continuara...


	6. Ya no Más

Ya No Mas

La familia Loud salió en Vanzilla en dirección al restaurante Jean Juan, con excepción de Leni (fue invitada por Chazz a cenar), Lori, Lisa y obviamente Lincoln. Este ultimo estaba con sus amigos y amigas disfrutando una deliciosa cena. Al mismo tiempo, Lincoln daba una pequeña rutina comica usando al Coronel Galletas. Toda la diversión se vino a bajo cuando los Loud llegaron y los vieron.

-Buenas tardes. Una mesa familiar para...¡Lincoln!-grita y el resto de la familia mira al grupo de chicos y chicas compartiendo una gran mesa.

-Otra vez arruinando nuestra felicidad.-

-¿Es que no puedes vernos felices?-

-Tu mala suerte solo nos ha traido desgracia tras otro.-

Los amigos de Lincoln miraron a la familia Loud. Lincoln se quedo callado por unos momentos. Guardo al Coronel Galletas en su mochila y se dedicó a comer de su plato. Luego inició la conversación nuevamente.

-¡Lincoln Loud! ¡Ya nos tienes hasta aquí con tu egoismo! ¡Esparces tu mala suerte por la ciudad! ¡Le arruinas sus sueños a tu familia! ¡No te pones el traje de ardilla! ¡No haces nada mas que estar en la calle dibujando o saliendo con tu pandilla! ¡Deberias estar con tu familia usando el traje de ardilla y pidiendo disculpas por todo lo que has hecho! ¡Esta es tu ultima oportunidad! ¡Elije! ¡¿O son ellos...o nosotros!-le tira el traje de ardilla.

-Señor. No haga un escandalo, o le tendre que pedir que salga.-dice el recepcionista.

Lincoln se queda callado. Deja de comer, se levanta de su lugar llevando su plato, cabizbajo. Camina hasta llegar al lado de su familia.

-Bien hecho, hijo. Ahora ponte el traje, y disculpate con...-no termina de hablar, ya que Lincoln le tiro el plato con comida en la cara y recogió el plato antes de caer al piso.

-Egoista...¡¿Egoista yo?!-todos quedan sorprendidos.-¡Yo he hecho mucho por esta familia todos estos años de mi vida! ¡Los he ayudado! ¡Los he acompañado a sitios que detesto o no quiero ir! ¡He sacrificado muchas cosas para que estuvieran alegres y arreglar mis errores! ¡He soportado sus peleas, sus caprichos, y sus amenazas! ¡Incluso me heche la culpa de tapar el inodoro siendo inocente solo por salvar tu reputación!-eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Lucy.-¡¿Y el egoista aqui soy yo?! ¡Pueden soportar que ellas esten al borde de destruir la casa, pero no pueden soportar que por una supersticion su unico hijo varón viva en la casa y prefieren hecharlo como a una basura!-mira con rabia a sus 2 padres. Luego se le estaban saliendo las lagrimas. Se va devuelta a donde sus amigos.

-Lincoln...nos has decepcionado como hijo.-

-Y ustedes me decepcionaron como padres.-mira a sus hermanas.-me decepcionaron como hermanas.-y ahora mira a toda la familia.-y me decepcionaron como familia.-

-Ya dejalo, papá.-dice Lola.-El volvera arrastrandose hacia noso...-recibe un pastelazo de parte de Risas.

-Lo siento Lincoln, pero ya no la soportaba mas.-

-Saben algo...-dice Chandler.-¡Guerra de comida!-toma la comida de su plato y se lo lanza a los Loud. Acto que los demas siguieron, hasta que los Louds se vieron forzados a irse.

Por parte de Lincoln, tanto el como sus amigos fueron obligados a limpiar todo el desastre cuando ya estaba cerrando el restaurante.

-Lo siento chicos, pero queria hacerlo.-

-Yo tambien queria hacerlo.-

-Y yo.-los demas chicos tambien seguian lo mismo.

-No se preocupen.-Lincoln trapeando el piso.-Me siento mejor.-

-¿Que haras ahora, Loud?-

-Dijeron que me olvidara que tenia familia. Bien...ya no tengo familia. Almenos no una familia que se apellide Loud.-

-¿Y que pasara con...?-

-Esta decidido. Si no hacen nada para disculparse conmigo y se olviden de esa tonteria de la mala suerte dentro de 2 semanas, los demandare. Mientras tanto, Clyde. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa?-

-Siempre puedes contar conmigo, hermano.-

En cuanto a los Loud. Ellos tuvieron que conformarse con una Erupto Hamburguesa y oliendo a comida mexicana y postres. Cuando llegaron a la casa Loud, notaron que estaba la casa con las paredes rayadas con pintura en spray, las ventanas rotas, y todo adentro tambien: los muebles, el refrigerador, el televisor en el piso, las mascotas atrapadas en el atico, y tambien las habitaciones estaban con las cosas rotas y las paredes rayadas.

-¡¿Pero que pasó aqui?!-

-¡Nuestra casa!-

-¡No! ¡Mis trofeos, mis balones, mis amuletos de la buena suerte!-

-¡Edwin!-

-¡Señor Cocos!-

-¡Mis instrumentos!-

Lola estaba mirando su habitación. Todos sus peluches, todas sus coronas, todas sus muñecas (aunque ya estaban calvas), sus vestidos.

Lana mira su lado de su cuarto. Brinquitos salio del ducto del aire.

-¡Brinquitos! ¡Estas a salvo!-

-Esos...esos...esos gorilas...¡Esto no era parte del trato!-

-¿De que trato hablas?-dice Lucy de la nada. Lola se asusta.

-Lola. ¿Con quien hablaste antes de irnos a cenar?-pregunta Lana.

Continuara...


	7. Causa y Efecto

Causa y Efecto

Retomando el asunto de los Loud, las mascotas fueron liberadas del ático y entre ellas, Colmillitos aterriza en la cabeza de Lucy:

-Costesta, Lola. ¿Con quienes hablaste antes de que salieramos a cenar?-

-Con nadie. ¡Déjame sola!-

-Lola. Yo misma te escuche. ¿Acaso sabes quienes fueron los que destruyeron la cada?-

-Y los que Rompieron a Edwin.-

Lola no queria responder. Lana y Lucy cada vez estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si no nos dices nada, te acusaremos a mamá y papá.-

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Yo llame a los bravucones que Lincoln humillo en el parque para que le dieran una paliza en casa y destruyeran sus muebles.-

-¡¿Estonces tu misma los dejaste entrar y que destruyeran nuestras cosas?!-

-¡Esto no era lo que acordamos!-

-Por tu culpa Edwin esta roto. Vamos Lana. Tenemos que decirle a mamá y papá.-

-¡Ustedes 2 no le diran nada a nadie! ¡Si dicen una sola palabra de esto...! ¿Como era que se llamaba ese sapo? ¿Seymour? Seria una lástima que Brinquitos y Colmillitos tambien desaparezcan.-

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima!-dicen ambas chicas abrazando a sus mascotas.

Los señores Loud y las demas hermanas seguian revisando la casa. No habian robado nada, nisiquiera el dinero guardado. Los unicos lugares que no fueron destruidos fueron las habitaciones Lori/Leni y Lisa/Lilly por sus sistemas de seguridad, el sotano, el atico, y el garaje.

Llamaron a la policia, pero no habian pistas de nada. Talvez las camaras de Lisa serian utiles, pero ella tenia las grabaciones, y tampoco pudieron hallarlas porque estaban muy escondidas. En cuanto a la policia se fue, la familia Loud se quedo conversando.

-Primero el parque, luego el cumpleaños de Lori, las competencias, luego el restaurante, y ahora esto.-alega Rita.

-La mala suerte de Lincoln sigue afectandonos aun despues de irse de la casa.-Alega Lynn sr.

Luan y Luna sabian que no era esta vez "la mala suerte de Lincoln", pero si decian algo, se meterian en un serio problema, y Luna aun tenia que participar en el concurso de bandas. Lynn tambien sabia de los sujetos que Lola llamó, pero cree que el tiro por la culata fue por la mala suerte de Lincoln. Lynn aun revisaba entre sus cosas, hasta que encontro sus patines.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Sabia que estos amuletos de buena suerte protegerian mis patines!-grita mientras abre una caja con ropa sucia que funcionaban de cubierta para sus patines.-¡Ahora solo queda prepararme para la competencia de patinaje!-

Leni habia llegado de su cita con Chazz. Mira el estado de la casa.

-¿Hicieron una fiesta y no me avisaron?-

Al dia siguiente, la familia Loud comienza a ordenar la casa, ver que pueden recuperar y reparar, y que no. En secreto, Lana y Lucy escapan de la casa, con sus respectivas mascotas, ademas de los otros animales de Lana.

-¿Que vamos a hacer, Lana? No podemos dejar a Colmillitos ni a tus mascotas al alcance de Lola.-

-Lo se, Lucy. Debemos mantenerlos a salvo. Nuestra unica opción es dejarlos con Lincoln.-

-¿Con Lincoln? Pero si él atrae la mala suerte.-

-No lo creo, Lucy. En realidad ya no creo en esa superstición. Hemos compartido mucho con él y solo porque Lincoln le siguió el juego a Lynn creimos que él daba mala suerte. Lincoln ha hecho mucho por nosotras aun cuando se metió en problemas por nuestra culpa. Me siento mal por no haberle hecho caso cuando dijo que habia mentido sobre la mala suerte, tirar sus regalos a la basura, y hecharlo del patio con lodo.-

Lucy se habia quedado callada cabizbajo, hasta que rompio su silencio.

-Es cierto. El se culpo por tapar el escusado y te ayudo a salvar esas ranas de la disección. Somos unas hermanas egoistas, ¿Verdad? Tal vez debimos respetarlo cuando el queria tener tiempo para él solo.-

-Le debemos una disculpa.-llama a todos sus animales.-vamos chicos. Debemos esconderlos en un sitio seguro.-

Lana y Lucy fueron junto a sus animales hacia la casa de los McBride. Sabian que Lincoln se estaba quedando allí. Tocaron la puerta, y fueron atendidas por los McBride.

-Hola señor McBride. Hola señor McBride. ¿Se encuentra Lincoln?-

-Hola Lana-

-Hola Lucy-

-Él justo esta por salir con Clyde-

-Esperenlos aqui. No tardarán en llegar.-

Ambas chicas esperaron, hasta que Lincoln salió.

-Hola...¿A que vienen?-contesta Lincoln de una manera fria.

-Lincoln...-comienza Lucy.

-¿Acaso mi mala suerte les arruinó un concurso?

-Lincoln...-Lana.

-¿Se les rompio algo? ¿Los mordió una de sus mascotas?-

-Lo sentimos.-dicen al unisono. Lincoln cambio su expresión a una de un leve asombro.

-Sentimos haberte tratado mal.-

-Sentimos haberte alejado de nosotras.-

-Sentimos haberte culpado de cosas de las que no tuviste nada que ver.-

-Y tambien por las cosas feas que hayamos dicho de ti.-

-Por favor...perdonanos.-terminan al unisono con la cabeza baja.

-El daño ya esta hecho...-al decir esto, las chicas casi se les estaba saliendo una lagrima.-Pero...-las chicas levantan la mirada.-Estan arrepentidas después de todo. Y no puedo estar molesto con ustedes por siempre.-las abraza a modo de aceptar las disculpas.

-Gracias Lincoln.-corresponden el abrazo.-Te queremos hermano.-

-¿Y por que están todas tus mascotas aqui, Lana? ¿Y tu murcielago, Lucy?-

-Es que...-Lana y Lucy le explicaron a Lincoln lo que ocurrio en la casa Loud, y que Lola parece tener algo que ver. Ademas de la amenaza que ella les hizo.

-Ya veo. Asi que Lola fue la culpable. De seguro que llamó a Hank y a Hawk para que me emboscaran en la casa Loud. Pero ellos tambien tienen un odio hacia ustedes y debieron aprovechar el momento para vengarce.-

-Lola y esos tipos van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a Edwin.-

-Olvidate de eso, Lucy. Ya nos vamos a ocupar de esos 3. Ahora debemos hacer algo con sus animales. No pueden quedarse con los McBride. Con sus gatos ya tienen suficiente. Tampoco pueden quedarse con Liam.-

-Debe haber un lugar seguro donde puedan quedarse. Un refugio, o algo parecido.-

-Refugio...-a Lincoln se le ocurre una idea.-Lucy, dejame a Colmillitos a mi. Tu vuelve a la casa y asegurate que Lola no salga, no nos encuentre y no nos siga. Lana, tu y tus animales siganme. Conozco un lugar al que podemos ir.-

Las chicas siguen las instrucciones de Lincoln. Este condujo a Lana hacia el edificio abandonado en donde frecuenta ir de vez en cuando a la torre de agua. Lana observaba el lugar.

-Nunca vi este sitio antes.-Lana se fija en el autobus estacionado. Lo examina.-Veré si hay piezas que pueda sacar de aqui...Vamos a ver...-Revisa el autobus por dentro y fuera.-Este autobus esta en buen estado. Solo hay que cambiarle un par de piezas al motor y ya está.-

-Lana...concentrate.-

-Lo siento, Lincoln.-vuelve con su hermano.

-Maggie me contó que este lugar no lleva mucho tiempo abandonado, asi que aun es estable. Solo debemos abrir el candado.-

-Dejamelo a mi, hermano.-Lana saca un martillo y rompe el candado con tan solo un par de golpes. La puerta se abre.

Ambos hermanos entran al edificio. Usaban una linterna para caminar entre la oscuridad. Miraban algunos cuadros, muebles tapados con sabanas, algunas habitaciones abiertas, y algunas estatuas. Se escucha un crujido. Lincoln al principio se asusta, pero ve que era Lana comiendo croquetas para perro.

-¡Lana!-

-Lo siento. Tenia hambre.-guarda las croquetas. Escuchan romperse algo, lo que hace que ambos se asusten.-¡¿Que fue eso?!-

-Parece como si se rompiera una ventana. Debe ser alguien tirando piedras.-caminan mas adelante. Se escuchan sonidos de pasos. Lana abraza a Lincoln.-Ahora si me estoy asustando.-

-Mejor volvamos, Lincoln.-

-¿Que hacen aqui?-escuchan una voz por detrás. Ambos hermanos se dan la vuelta y ven a alguien con lo que parece ser un vestido funebre, creyendo que es un fantasma, y corren dando un grito de terror.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-

-¡Correeeeee!-grita Lincoln, y ambos corren, pero en dirección opuesta a la salida. Aparecian otras sombras que los hizo creer que eran fantasmas, hasta que salen por una puerta, llegando a una sala llena de góticos.

-¿Adolescentes góticos?-

-¿Que estan haciendo aqui?-la misma voz que los hizo correr de miedo. Cuando se giran para ver quien era, resulto ser Maggie, con un vestido funebre. Los aparentes fantasmas oscuros eran chicos que estaban probando un traje de fanático oscuro.

-Maggie. Eras tu. Crei que eras un fantasma.-

-¿Fantasmas? Pero si aqui no murio nadie.-dice uno de los goticos.-Ya intentamos hacer una invocación y no hay nada.-

-Por supuesto que no hay nada. Nadie se suicidó aqui. Una lastima, pero vale la pena quedarse aqui.-otro gótico.

-Que susto nos dieron. ¿Como es que entraron.-pregunta Lincoln mientras se levanta del suelo y ayuda a su hermana.

-Por la entrada principal.-dice otra gótica, apuntando con el pulgar hacia una puerta mas grande.

-Crei que la puerta por la que entramos era la principal.-

-Esa es la puerta trasera. Nosotros ocupamos este lugar como nuestro refugio desde hace unos meses atrás, pero solo el salón principal. El resto solemos explorarlo de vez en cuando.-

-Lo siento, chicos. Pense que estaba abandonado y nesecitamos un refugio para las mascotas de mi hermana.-

-Pueden quedarse en las habitaciones de atras. No vamos tan al fondo, pero no nos haremos responsables de lo que les ocurran a esos animales.-

-Muchas gracias, chicos. Ahora los dejamos continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.-se va junto a Lana.

Los 2 hermanos van viendo las habitaciones del fondo. Entre ellas, habia un camerino, una sala de proyecciones, y un salón con aislantes en las paredes. Era un salón para conciertos de alguna banda que ocupara instrumentos electricos. Aun habian amplificadores, unas mesas de DJ, e instrumentos como guitarra electrica, bajo, baterias, organos.

-Que sala tan grande. A Tabby le gustaria estar aquí.-

-¡Lincoln! ¡Por aqui!-grita Lana. Ya habia encontrado una sala para sus animales. Era una sala con un jardin. Habia un gran agujero en el techo, las plantas estaban aun verdes y crecidas al punto de casi invadir otras salas, cañerias que goteaban muy lentamente y hacian de regaderas.-Mira esto. Las cañerias fueron levemente rotas aproposito para que regaran las plantas. Y el techo tambien fue destruido aproposito. Sea quien sea el que halla hecho esto, debio hacerlo para mantener este jardin aun verde y vivo. Es un sitio perfecto para mis reptiles y anfibios.-

-Es hermoso. Pero Lana. ¿Como lo vas a hacer para estar aqui sin que se enteren?-

-Solo será hasta que delatemos a Lola y estemos seguros de que no intente vengarce. Les dire a mamá y papá que ire de campamento con unos amigos. ¿Me acompañas a quedarme aqui, Lincoln?-

-Esta bien. Pero trata de que Lola no sospeche nada.-

Lana regreso a casa de manera tranquila. Lola no habia sospechado nada, debido a que estaba buscando entre sus cosas si habia un vestido que se haya salvado, pero nada, con excepción del mismo que estaba usando. Lola se percata de la actitud calmada de Lana.

-¿Por que estas tan relajada? ¿No te molestó que destruyeran nuestras cosas?-

-Mis mascotas son mas importantes que cualquier otra cosa, Lola. Ademas no dañaron mis herramientas. Con eso me basta.-

-Y hablando de tus animales. ¿Donde estan todos ellos?-

-Lejos de tu alcance. Me invitaron a un campamento en el bosque.-

-¿Un campamento?-

-Si. Y sera estupendo. Pero no creo que te guste. Hay que hacer popo en el bosque.-

-No será el campamento rascatraceros ¿verdad? Mejor paso.-

-Como quieras. Nisiquiera estas invitada.-

Lana le habia contado que la habian "invitado" al campamento. Los señores Loud le dieron el permiso, ya que pensaron que en un momento como este era indicado para que Lana se relajara. Fueron a dejarla al paradero y se quedaron con ella hasta que llegara el autobus.

-Mamá, papá. ¿No creen que hemos ido muy lejos con Lincoln?-

-¿De que estas hablando, Lana?-

-Digo, echarlo de la casa, obligarlo a usar el traje de ardilla, y hacerlo dormir el en garaje, ¿No creen que ya debemos olvidarnos de que tiene mala suerte?-

-Lana. Nosotros no odiamos a Lincoln. Nosotros queremos que vuelva a la casa, pero él debe aprender que en una familia todos debemos hacer sacrificios por el bien de todos.-

-Y su deber es evitar que su mala suerte siga arruinando la vida de nuestra familia mas de lo que ya arruinó.-

-Pero...se me hace injusto. Él ha hecho mucho por nosotros. Y nosotros le pagamos de esa manera.-

-Lana, ya hablamos de este asunto. A nadie le gusta usar un disfraz todo el tiempo, pero es el deber de Lincoln, como el mio y de tu madre es trabajar. Todos deben tener un deber en esta familia para que todos estemos felices y no nos falte nada.-

-Pero...-

-Se acabó el tema, Lana.-

Lana esperó pacientemente hasta que llegó el supuesto autobus (que en realidad era el mismo estacionado en el club abandonado, pero Lana le hizo unos arreglos antes de volver a casa. Y el conductor era Flipp disfrazado, ya que Lincoln le pago parte de sus ganancias del comic para que se hiciera pasar como conductor del autobus). Lana se despide de sus padres antes de abordar. Viajan hasta llegar al club. Y saliendo con un disfraz, Lana se reune con Lincoln.

-Bien. Ya estamos reunidos. Lucy quedo de venir pero no ha llegado.-

-Estoy aqui.-contesta Lucy, estando detras de Lincoln, lo que hace que se asusten tanto él como Lana.

-Bueno, chicas. Debo volver al trabajo. Cualquier cosa o si ven a esos bravucones, avisenme por celular.-

-Deacuerdo. Gracias Lincoln.-lo abrazan antes de despedirse.

-Vamos a alimentar a mis mascotas.-dice Lana y ambas chicas entran.

Despues de finalizar su jornada de trabajo, Lincoln les enseño el club abandonado a sus amigos y dandoles una pequeña descripción. La zona porterior del club se habia convertido ahora en su nueva base. Al dia siguiente, Lincoln vuelve al club despues del trabajo. Ve que Rusty habia armado un pequeño circuito de carrera con algunas cosas del club en casi todo el aparcamiento. Mientras tanto, Liam estaba probando los instrumentos electricos y Chandler arreglando una radio.

-Rusty, ¿Armaste un circuito para Polly?-

-Eso quisiera yo, pero Polly esta entrenando en el parque. La invité a entrenar aquí, pero me rechazó.-

-Que lastima, amigo.-

-No te preocupes. Polly y yo hicimos un acuerdo: si yo ganaba la carrera, accederia a una cita conmigo.-

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Y ella aceptó?-

-Asi es, Lincoln. Domino tanto el ciclismo, como el patinaje. Recuerda que antes solian llamarme "rayos oxidados", hasta que perdi mi corona en esa desastrosa carrera de bicicletas.-

-¿Hablas del gran fiasco del año pasado? Eso si fue divertido-dice Chandler, sin despegar la mirada a su radio.-Cuando intentaste hacer esa pirueta en medio de la carrera y caiste en ese enorme lago gritando como niña.-Rusty se averguenza.

-No te asustes, Rusty. Este año lo haras bien.-

-Se que no sera facil. Tambien Lynn va a participar en esa carrera.-

-Conociendola, ella creera que estas contaminado con mala suerte. Eso te jugara un punto a favor.-

-Si. A favor de terminar con los huesos fracturados.-vuelve a hablar Chandler.-Oye Lincoln. ¿Alguna noticia sobre Hank y Hawk?-

-Nada. Pregunte en todas partes antes de ir a la tienda. Es como si se los hubiesen tragado la tierra.-

-Yo tampoco he sabido nada de ellos. Pero olvidemonos de esos idiotas por unos dias. Hagamos una fiesta en la sala de conciertos. Los goticos nos dejaron a cambio de no interrumpir su proxima fiesta gótica.-

-Chicos. Tengo una idea mejor.-dice Liam.-¿Que les parece si competimos en la competencia de bandas? Tenemos los instrumentos, la sala de ensayo, aun quedan cupos para inscribirnos, y solo nos falta buscar mas chicos.-

-Yo paso. No estoy interesado.-Chandler.

-Yo tampoco. Ahora solo quiero concentrarme en la carrera.-Rusty.

-No lo se, Liam. Luna y...olvidate de Luna, pero Tabby podria verlo como un ataque hacia ella.-

-¿Que puede ser un ataque para mí?-dice una voz. Era Tabby, pero estaba melancólica.

-¿Que sucedio, Tabby?-

-Mi banda. Dijeron...que no era...lo suficientemente buena con la guitarra y...¡me expulsaron!-apunto de reventar a lagrimas y abrazando a Lincoln. Este le hizo una señal a Liam para proponerle formar una banda.

-Tabby. Si quieres, podemos formar una banda. Solo nos falta buscar 2 miembros mas.-

-¿2 miembros mas?-duda Lincoln.

-Lincoln estuvo deacuerdo.-haciendole una señal de que lo apoye.

-He...si. Liam y yo lo estuvimos discutiendo, y estamos deacuerdo con participar.-

-Gracias chicos.-Tabby se alivia.-Y por cierto, para ni no seria ningun problema si alguno de ustedes compitiera contra mí.-

Nadie sabia, pero estaban siendo espiados por 2 personas ocultas entre las sombras.

-Nos estan buscando.-

-¿Y por que no dejamos que Lincoln lo haga? Si tanto quiere vernos, le daremos una buena bienvenida.-

Al dia siguiente, en la casa Loud, Lola salio de casa para que nadie la viera. Habia recibido un mensaje de los bravucones, diciendole que tenian otro plan para vengarce de Lincoln. Estaban esperandola en un sitio apartado.

-¡Ustedes 2 destruir mis cosas y mi casa no era parte del trato!-

-Oye. Nuestro plan original era darle una paliza, pero como él no llegaba, se nos ocurrió destrozar todo y culpar a Lincoln.-dicen sarcasticamente

-¡Ustedes van a pagar por esto!-

-Tenemos un plan para atraerlo a una trampa, pero nos hace faltan una carnada.-

-¿Car...nada?-

-Tú.-al unisono y atrapan a Lola.

Por otro lado, Lana salió temprano mucho antes que Lincoln para urgar en la basura y jugar con Brinquitos en algun charco. Lincoln se estaba preparando para otro dia mas de trabajo, pero recibe una llamada de parte del celular de Lola.

-Hola, Lola-no contestaba.-Si me estas llamando para culparme de darte mala suerte, mejor ahorrate el sermón.-No contestaba.-Lola. ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Lola? ¿Estas ahi?-

-¿Asi que nos estabas buscando, Lincoln?-contesta Hank desde el otro lado de la llamada.

Continuara...


	8. Lo que mas Importa

Lo Que Mas Importa

-¡Dime que le hiciste a Lola!-

-Tranquilo, Lincoln. Ella esta bien. No golpeamos a niñas, pero haremos que esta princesa se convierta en un sapo calvo si no haces lo que te pedimos, para que veas que hablamos en serio.-

-¡¿Que es lo que quieren?!-

-Ven hacia el basurero, solo. Aun tenemos unas cuentas que ajustar.-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Pero no les hagan nada!-

-Te estaremos esperando, Loud.-cuelga la llamada.

-¿Adonde iras?-dice Lucy, asustando a Lincoln.

-Lola fue secuestrada por Hank y Hawk. Debo ir a rescatarla-

-Espera. ¿Y si es una trampa de Lola?-

-No puedo asegurarlo hasta estar allí. Ademas ellos están esperandome. Será la oportunidad perfecta para atraparlos.

-Iré contigo y llamare a la familia.-dice Lana, saliendo del edificio.

-No. Ellos solo me quieren a mi. No se que le haran a ella si voy acompañado.-

-¿Y que vamos a hacer si te estan engañando?-pregunta Lucy y Lincoln se quedo pensando por unos momentos. Se le ocurre una idea.

-Ya se. Esto es lo que haremos. Lana, tu ve por ayuda. Y no hagan nada hasta que Lucy de la señal. Y tu, Lucy, vendras conmigo y sacaras a Lola mientras distraigo a esos bravucones. Eres la unica que puede ir con sigilo y no ser detectada. Y una vez que lo hagas, dispara ese cohete de sangre falsa como señal.-

Mientras tanto en el basurero.

-¡Esto no era parte del trato!-gritaba Lola.

-Tonta. ¿Crees que por tener intereses en comun cumpliriamos con nuestra parte?-

-Lección número 1, princesita: nunca confies en extraños.-

-Odiamos a Lincoln, tanto como a ti y tus estupidas hermanas.-

-Pero mira el lado positivo. Obtendras lo que querias: ver a Lincoln sufrir.-

-Si es que viene por ti. ¿Por que alguien se dejaria golpear por una tonta hermana egoista?-

-Solo el mayor idiota del mundo haría eso.-

Con decir eso, a Lola se le vinieron algunos recuerdos a la cabeza sobre las veces que Lincoln se ha sacrificado por ellas.

-Pero ese mayor idiota es mucho mejor que ustedes 2.-dice Lola.-Él vendrá y me rescatara. Y ustedes pagaran por todo esto.-

-¿Ahora lo estas defendiendo?-

-¿Y que paso con lo de tu sueño?-

1 hora despues, Lincoln se dirigio al basurero. Habian varias señales que estaban guiando a Lincoln a una área especifica. Habia lo que parecia ser una especie de coliseo hecha de basura y chatarra. Lincoln entró y la entrada fue bloqueada por Hank, jalando una cuerda que hizo derrumbar la entrada.

-Me pregunto cuanto tardaron en hacer esto.-

-Esto ya estaba hecho. Solo acomodamos unas cosas por ahí, por allá y listo.-

-¿Donde esta mi hermana?-

-Ahi.-apuntando a una parte del coliseo. Estaba Lola atada en una silla sobre una plataforma.-La dejamos ahi arriba para que vea como te rompemos todos los huesos del cuerpo. Pero la liberaremos cuando todo esto termine.-

-Hagamos esto rápido.-dice Lincoln poniendose en guardia.

-Estoy deacuerdo...elijo arriba.-

-Y yo las piernas.-

Los 2 bravucones corren para tacklear a Lincoln. Este lo esquiva y hace tropezar a Hank. Hawk frena a tiempo y se abalanza sobre Lincoln, pero este le da una patada en la cara. Luego le da un puñetazo en la mandibula.

-Ser el saco de boxeo de Lynn tuvo sus ventajas.-

-No golpeas tan mal, pero tendrás que aplicar mas fuerza si quieres causarme dolor.-

-Gracias por el consejo.-

La pelea seguia desarrollandose. Lincoln lograba hacer algo de daño, haciendo tropiezos, dando un par de puñetazos y patadas. Pero los matones empezaron a dominar poco a poco la pelea. Cuando Lincoln hace un amago a Hank, Hawk ataca con una tackleada y comienza a darle puñetazos en la cara. Lincoln lo detiene dando un rodillazo en los bajos. Esquiva 2 puñetazos simultaneos de Hank, y golpea ascendente a la mandibula y otro golpe en la boca del estomago. Hawk ya se habia repuesto, hace girar a Lincoln tomandole desde el hombro y le da un puñetazo en la cara. Aunque parecía que la pelea estaba casi equilibrada, Lincoln estaba recibiendo mas daños que Hank y Hawk.

Lola observaba casi llorando. Apesar de todo lo que habia hecho, Lincoln haria todo para protegerla, aun si recibiria una golpiza. Y eso se estaba demostrando ahora. La cara de Lola lo decia todo: arrepentimiento.

-Lola.-dice una voz y era Lucy, asustando a su hermana, pero esta le tapa la boca para no alertar a los bravucones.-No hagad ruido. Voy a desatarte.-comenzando a desatar la cuerdas. Logra desatarla, pero mientras trataban de escapar, Lola sin querer, bota la silla, llamando la atención de los bravucones.

-¡Estan escapando!-

-¡Ire por ellas!-Hank. Se aleja y comienza a perseguirlas, escalando el muro de basura.

Ahora si Lincoln estaba uno contra uno con Hawk. Aunque ya estaba muy adolorido para defenderse, no queria dejar que atraparan a sus hermanas. Esquivaba cada puñetazo y respondia a las costillas.

-¡Toma esto!-Hawk, dando un puñetazo. Lincoln esquiva y ahora da un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, dejando a Hawk mareado. A Lincoln le dolió la mano.-Ese golpe...¡Si me dolio!-apunto de responder con otro golpe. Alguien le toca el hombro.

-¡Y este te dolera mas!-era Ronnie Anne, dando un fuertisimo puñetazo, que derribo a Hawk.

-¡Ronnie Anne! ¡¿Que haces aqui?!-

-¿Que te parece que hago, tonto? Salvarte de estos tipos. Vamos. Escapemos antes que se levante.-le toma la mano para correr hacia el muro.

Hawk se levanta mareado. Se recupera, y corre a una gran velocidad hacia Lincoln. Este se percata, al ver el reflejo de un tostador, y se hace un lado, para quitar a Ronnie Anne del camino, y Hawk se estrella contra el muro, lo que hace que parte del muro se derrumbe encima de él.

-Oye...¿Estas bien?-pregunta Lincoln a Hawk.

-Ssssssssiiiiiii.-sacando su brazo del monton de basura y levantando el pulgar.-

-Llamare a una ambulancia mejor.-

En cuanto a Hank, cuando Lucy y Lola huyeron, éste las persiguió por el basurero. Lucy habia disparado la señal. Hank ve que le iba caer sangre falsa y se cubre con una manta que estaba tirada cerca. Continuó la persecusion y logró alcanzar a Lucy, que se habia tropeza.

-¡Te atrape!-

-Suelta tus mortales manos de mi amiga.-Haiiku, golpeandolo con un paraguas.

Hank estaba aturdido y apenas se recupera, Polly da vueltas a Rusty y lo lanza sobre el matón.

-¡Ataque latigo Polly Rusty!-grita Rusty antes de impactar sobre Hank.

-¡Formación metralleta!-grita el Malcriado y toda su pandilla se forma, atacando al bravucon con una lluvia de pelotas. Hank saca algo similar a una bandera blanca hecha de servilleta amarrada a un palo, en señal de rendición.

Ya estaban todos reunidos por la calle. Se llevaron a los bravucones una ambulancia. La policia habia llegado para saber sobre todo lo ocurrido.

-Y asi fue como ellos destruyeron mi casa.-Lola.

-Niña. Vamos a tener que hablar con tus padres al respecto. Un secuestro es algo muy serio.-

-Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me den.-dice Lola con lamentos

-Lola. Fue una mala idea de que hayas ido a reclamarles personalmente a esos tipos.-dice Lincoln.-No todos van a caer bajo tus amenazas.-

-Lo se...Lincoln...-

-Si.-

-Perdoname...yo solo queria...que sintieras lo mismo que yo...senti.-abraza llorando a Lincoln.

-Perder un concurso no duele tanto, en comparación con perder el amor de tu familia.-

-¡Lincoln...! ¡Lo siento tanto...!-llora abrazando a su hermano.-¡No volvere a hacerlo! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo!-

-Que estes sana y salva es lo que mas me importa.-

-¡Haiiku, perdoname!-Lucy abrazando a Haiiku.

-Todo esta bien, Lucy. No te preocupes.-Haiiku.

-Parece que las cosas se estan arreglando poco a poco. No esperaba que ustedes Ronnie Anne y "Malcriado" tambien vinieran.-

-Ronnie Anne me dijo que vendria a Royal Woods.-Clyde.

-Y fue una gran coincidencia que llegara cuando justo Lana nos dijo de que tu hermana estaba en problemas.-Rusty.

-Tuve suerte de llegar a tiempo o quizas ya te habrian hecho un pretzel humano, patetico.-Ronnie Anne curando las heridas de Lincoln.

-Y Rocky me hablo de que estabas en problemas, niño de las piñas. El unico que va a aplastarte aquí seré yo.-

-No sabia que Rocky era tu amigo.-Lincoln.

-Que aburrimiento. Yo tambien queria darle un buen golpe a esos idiotas.-Chandler.

-Chicos. Tenemos que hablar con sus padres y tomar sus declaraciones.-dice un policia.

Apesar de que le cayo muchas cosas, las lesiones de Hawk no eran graves, pero tuvo que permanecer en reposo, y junto a Hank, firmaron una tregua con Lincoln. Pese a que lo que hicieron fue secuestro, la familia Loud no presentó cargos. Solo les pidieron pagar los daños que hicieron. Y hablando de la familia Loud.

-¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso?!-

-¡Te hemos dicho miles de veces que no confiaras en extraños!-

-¡Y tu, Lana! ¡No creas que te has salvado del castigo! ¡Nos mentistes sobre tu viaje!-

-No queria que se enteraran que estaba con Lincoln. Y que Lola no le hiciera daño a mis mascotas.-

-Lana. Perdoname por amenazarte. Por lo de Seymour, y por haber hecho que esto ocurriera. No volvere amenazarte ni a ti ni a nadie...de nuestra familia.-

-Te perdono hermana.-

-Lola.-interrumpe Lincoln.-Leí en una revista de por ahí que estan buscando niñas d años para interpretar una serie sobre niñas heroinas. Si quieres puedo ayudarte con las audiciones.-

-Gracias, Lincoln.-

-¡No haras nada!-

-¡Tu mala suerte esta fuera de control!-

-Ya empezamos denuevo.-

-¡Lincoln! ¡Espero que ahora tomes mas consciencia sobre tus acciones y tu mala suerte!-

-Lo siento, chicas, pero mejor me retiro para no seguir "contaminando" este lugar.-las abraza y les deja algo en sus bolsillos.

-Y ustedes, niñas. Como castigo, van a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con la tia Ruth.-

Devuelta a la casa Loud, Lucy, Lana y Lola fueron obligadas a permanecer en su cuarto. Las 3 vieron que era lo que Lincoln les habia dejado, y era un retrato de ellas con pequeñas dedicatorias: "para la princesa de la casa" "dedicado a mi gótica favorita" "la mejor mecanica del mundo". Lincoln ademas le dejó un mensaje a Lana y Lucy, diciendo que cuidara de sus mascotas en su ausencia, ya que si las devolvia a la casa Loud, no los dejarian entrar por la "mala suerte".

¿Fue mi culpa esta vez? Lincoln se preguntó asi mismo si realmente fue el culpable de lo que le sucedio a Lola. En el fondo sabía que Lola reaccionaria así por lo del concurso. Aunque no esperaba que fuera demasiado lejos. Pensaba que quizas destrozaria alguno de sus muebles, comics, o a Bun Bun en el peor de los casos (aunque se lo llevo antes del concurso de cocina y la dejo en la casa McBride). Apesar de las peleas con sus padres y hermanas, Lincoln aun seguia queriendo a sus hermanas y en el fondo solo queria que el asunto de la mala suerte terminara. Y cada vez ya estaba por llegar a su fin. Ya solo quedan 3 hermanas y sus padres quienes deben olvidarse de las supersticiones.

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne estaban reunidos en el club.

-¿Aun con el asunto de la mala suerte?-

-Si, pero ya no estoy quedandome en casa. Y cada vez esta terminando. Ya solo me queda recuperar 3 hermanas y a mis padres. Pero si no hacen nada hasta el dia del concierto...-

-Estas dejando pasar mucho tiempo, perdedor. ¿Y si al final no recapacitan?-

-Entonces los demandare. Esperaré hasta el dia despues del concurso de bandas. Mientras tanto, solo quiero relajarme. Por cierto Ronnie Anne. ¿Por cuantos dias te quedaras en Royal Woods?-

-Hasta el domindo de la otra semana. Mi mamá tuvo que regresar para resolver unos tramites pendientes, pero estuvo deacuerdo en quedarnos un poco mas en la vieja casa.-

-¿Sabes tocar un instrumento? Porque nesecitamos a un baterista en la banda.-

-¿Entraras a ese concurso de bandas? Esta bien, patetico. Me unire a tu banda. Se tocar algo de bateria.-

-Oigan, tortolos. La fiesta es adentro.-se asoma Chandler por la puerta.

-¡No somos novios!-contestan la pareja sonrojada.

Al rato, habia una pequeña fiesta en la sala de conciertos. Chandler hacia de DJ. Estaban tanto los amigos de Lincoln, como los de "Malcriado", y algunos amigos de Chandler. Clyde habia invitado a Penélope. Tras la tarea del cuidado del huevo, se habian hecho muy cercanos.

De pronto Chandler cambio la musica de baile, a una de baile lento, y las parejas estaban abrazandose.

-¿Recuerdas el primer beso que me diste?-

-Si lo recuerdo. Fue por consejo de mis hermanas y luego me diste un puñetazo.-

-Jajajajajaja. ¿Y el beso en el Jean Juan?-

-Eso tambien. Aunque tratamos de ocultarlo, los chicos al final seguian diciendo que eramos novios-

-Este baile se esta haciendo aburrido ¿No quieres ir a bailar en el salón de juegos?-

-Esta bien. Hace tiempo que no bailamos ahí.-

-Voy a volver a ganarte, tonto.-

-No si yo trapeo la pista contigo.-y ambos chicos corren al salón de juegos.

Parecia que las cosas por fin se estaban calmando. Ya no habian bravucones molestando ni amigos en problemas. El unico problema que habia, sin contar el asunto, era el de la banda. Aun les faltaba un miembro para que tocara el teclado. Pero lo que Lincoln no sabia es que todas las cosas en las que se ha relacionado, como el parque, el cumpleaños de Lori, los concursos, la casa, y el basurero, estaban llenando paulatinamente el vaso de la paranoia de cierta deportista que no sabe perder, y ese vaso esta apunto de derramarse.

Continuara...


	9. Las Pases

Las Pases

Ya faltaba tan solo un día para la carrera en patines de Royal Woods. Se estaban haciendo los preparativos en las calles de Royal Woods. Pues consistia en dar una vuelta por todo el pueblo. Las calles estaban cortadas y algunas personas debian tomar atajos o areas designadas para llegar a sus casas o trabajos.

Lincoln se encontraba sacando de una caja comics y colocandolos en los estantes.

El celular de Lincoln habia sonado. Era un mensaje de Rita: "Tenemos que hablar. Veamonos en el parque ahora. Por favor no faltes".

-Mi hora de descanso comienza dentro de 5 minutos. Jeff, ¿te importa si salgo unos minutos antes para el descanso?-

-No. Puedes irte. Solo gira el letrero en cerrado.-grita desde su oficina.

Lincoln salió en dirección al parque. No tardó en encontrar a su madre, que estaba leyendo el comic que Lincoln creó, sentada en una banca con una bolsa que tenía el traje de ardilla.

-Lincoln. No sabia que publicaste un comic. Lo acabo de terminar de leer y me fascinó.-

-Tengo 1 hora de descanso para almorzar. Ya me descontaron el día que fui a rescatar a Lola. Asi que sé breve.-

-¿Tambien estas trabajando?-

-Desde hace un tiempo. Como unos meses antes del cumpleaños 18 de Lori. En algo tengo que ganar dinero.-

-Lincoln, se que estas molesto con nosotros, pero no puedes estar distanciado. Yo no quiero que la familia se separe.-

-Que curioso que me digas eso. No dijiste nada cuando papá me dio a elegir entre la familia o no usar el traje.-

-Lincoln. Nosotros los padres podemos estar molesto con nuestros hijos, pero eso no significa que los vamos a dejar de lado.-

-Eso no fue lo que demostraste desde que comenzó esto de la mala suerte. Apenas me llamabas para que te llevara el traje de ardilla para lavarlo, para avisarme que la comida diaria estaba servida, y para regañarme por andar sin el traje.-

-Lincoln. Ya lo habiamos hablado la otra vez. No podemos ponerte atención todo el tiempo porque tambien debemos atender a tus hermanas.-

-No me refiero a eso. Actuabas como si...-

-¿Como si que, Lincoln?-

-Como si yo...no fuera parte de esta familia.-

-Cariño. ¿Como puedes decir eso? Tu eres mi hijo...-

-¿Y desde cuando?-

-Lincoln. No te pongas así conmigo.-

-¿Y como quieres que actúe contigo? Hace tiempo, antes que ocurriera todo este asunto, mis hermanas siempre pedian ayuda o que las acompañara a sus actividades. No me molestaba tanto, pero lo hacian al punto de que no tenia tiempo para mi mismo. Y cada vez que queria tiempo para mi, o cuando yo queria que ellas me acompañaran, nadie queria hacerlo y solo recibia amenazas, quejas y chantajes. Y tu y papá siempre estaban de parte de ellas. Me perdi una convención de Ace Savvy por ir al juego de baseball de Lynn que ademas me amenazo con un bate para ir. Y cuando me culpó de mala suerte, me aproveché de eso para tener ese tiempo libre que queria tener, y me hecharon de la casa.-

-Lincoln, las cosas no son asi. No estamos de parte de...-

-Mis hermanas han estado apunto de destruir la casa y tu y papá apenas le dan un regaño o dejan que hagan lo que quieran hasta un cierto punto. Pero yo, por una estupida superstición, me hechan de la casa, me hacen usar un traje de ardilla, y convierten la cochera en mi nueva habitación, aunque tengo mas espacio y estoy mas tranquilo.-

-Hijo. Puede que sea duro para ti, pero tu debes...-

-¿Que debo hacer? ¿Aguantar? ¿Quedarme callado? ¿Sacrificarme? Soy hombre, pero eso no me hace invulnerable a todo eso. Yo tambien siento dolor. No soy de piedra. ¿Has usado un traje de ardilla todo un día? Si lo hicieras, entenderias lo que siento. La falta de aire, la comezon, el calor, los olores.-

-A mi tampoco me gusta que uses ese disfraz, pero entiende que es el único modo para...-

-Para que mi "mala suerte" no les haga daño a mis hermanas. No me hables de sacrificarme porque ya me sacrifique demasiado.-

-Pero cariño, yo, tu padre y tus hermanas hariamos lo mismo en tu lugar.-

-En mi lugar, aunque no creo en las supersticiones, si de verdad alguien de la familia da mala suerte, yo lo aceptaria. Y lo haria porque de verdad los amo a todos, pero creo que ya no vale la pena sacrificarme por ustedes si no estan dispuestos a hacer lo mismo. Aveces dudo de que realmente soy parte de esta familia. Ni siquiera escuche un gracias de ti o papá por recibir una golpiza por salvar a Lola. Ya no se esperar de ti o papá.-Lincoln comienza a irse.

-¿Adonde vas, Lincoln?-

-A almorzar. Y si estas preocupada por Lynn, no te preocupes. Yo no participare en la carrera.-

-Esta bien, Lincoln.-se levanta de la banca y sigue a su hijo.-No te obligare a usar el traje. Por ti, aguantare toda la mala suerte que venga a nuestra casa...-

-No tienes que hacerlo. No volveré, hasta que todo este estupido asunto termine.-

-No te obligare a volver a casa. Pero almenos habla con tus hermanas y demuestrale que la apoyas. Y si no las apoyas, finje hacerlo. Pero quiero que estes en paz con tus hermanas. Y lo siento si no te di las gracias por ayudar a Lola.-le extiende el brazo, en señal de tomar la bolsa con el traje.

-Lo intentaré. Pero no te aseguro nada.-Toma la bolsa de mala gana.-Voy a tomarlo, pero me ofende muchisimo.-y se dirije a la pista de patinaje del parque.

Lynn estaba dando varias vueltas por la pista. Trataba de superar su propia marca y por cada 3 vueltas, se detenia a hacer sus rituales de buena suerte. Hasta que en medio de uno de sus rituales, nota a Lincoln, con solo la mascara de ardilla.

-¡Lincoln!...¡No no es asi! ¡Tienes que usar el traje completo para que tu mala suerte no siga esparciendose!-

-No será necesario, porque me tengo que ir luego. Solo vengo a desearte suerte en la carrera de mañana...-Lincoln se hace a un lado para evadir una bola de lodo que Lynn le lanzo.

-¡No digas eso sin el traje completo puesto! ¡Solo incrementaras mas la mala suerte!-

-¿Y por que te importa tanto la suerte y la mala suerte? Eres Lynn Loud, la número 1. No nesecitas de la suerte para ganar. ¿O es que no eres lo suficientemente buena para los deportes como dices ser?-

-¡¿Que estas insinuando, tonto?!-lo agarra de la camisa.

-Nada. Solo dije que eres demasiada buena como para depender de la suerte. ¿Y por que te molesta tanto lo último que te pregunté? ¿Dije algo malo o es la verdad?-

-¡No juegues conmigo, Lincoln! ¡Ya le hiciste mucho daño a la familia con tu mala suerte!-

-Y de la cual estas tocando ahora mismo.-y al decir esto, Lynn suelta rapidamente a Lincoln y comienza a hacer sus rituales rapidamente.

-¡No voy a dejar que tu mala suerte arruine mi victoria en la carrera!-

-No te preocupes. No voy a estar entre el publico ni tampoco voy a participar. Solo vine para desearte...tu ya sabes el resto. Asi que tomalo como quieras.-y se va, dejando a su hermana continuar con sus rituales.

-¡Soy la número 1! ¡Voy a ganar esa carrera! ¡Los dioses de la suerte estan de mi lado!-haciendo sus rituales con mas rapidez.

Lincoln caminó por el parque, buscando a Luna. Su banda estaria ensayando en una plataforma del parque. Luna ensayaba no con su caracteristica guitarra, sino una que le habian prestado. Cuando Lincoln la encontró, ella estaba terminando una canción.

-¡Gracias Royal Woods!-se lanza al poco publico que habia. Lincoln estaba al frente con la mascara de ardilla.-¡Lincoln! ¡Bro!-

-...Hola Luna.-

-¿Estas espiandonos?-

-¿Te parece que vengo a espiar a tu banda? Solo vine a...-apuntando su máscara.

-Se que vas a tocar con Tabby en el concurso de bandas.-

-Lo hare pero solo para ayudarla. Y para divertirme. No me interesa ganar. La musica no es lo mio, asi que despreocupate que no robare tu sueño.-

-Dile eso a Luan. La humillaste en el concurso de payasos.-

-Habia olvidado que iba a concursar. Pero le fue bien de todos modos.-

-¿Que le fue bien? Lincoln. Quedo en tercer lugar.-

-Pero eso no es malo.-

-Es malo porque tu arruinaste su rutina comica con tu mala suerte.-

-Talves no le hubiese ido mal si se hubiese concentrado mas y no creyera en la mala suerte.-

-Y papá perdio el concurso de cocina.-

-Si hubiese cerrado bien el horno y no se hubise movido de su lugar de cocina, habria ganado. Y Lola tambien hubiese ganado si no creyera en la mala suerte. ¿Que no se dan cuenta que perdieron porque creyeron en la mala suerte y dejaron de concentrarse en el concurso?-

-Luna, debemos seguir ensayando.-dice Chunk desde la plataforma.

-Bro. Mejor vete y ensaya con tu banda. No quiero que sigas arruinando los sueños de nuestra familia.-

Lincoln se retira, sacandose la máscara.

-Luna.-Dice Lincoln sin darse vuelta.-Dije que no estoy interesado en ganar, pero eso no significa que la competencia sera facil. Daré lo mejor de mí. Y espero que tu tambien.-y eso ultimo lo dijo girandose y apuntando a su hermana.

-Yo tambien me esforzare, bro.-dice mirándolo fijamente.

Devuelta al trabajo, Lincoln continuó sacando y ordenando comics de la bodega. Un cliente habia llegado:

-Hola, el número 3 de Silver Warrior.-

-Hola. Llegará el lunes.-dice tratando de sacar una pila de comics muy apretada.-Esto esta muy apretado.-

La cliente camina hasta la vitrina, tomando el cuaderno de dibujos de Lincoln.

-Que lindos. ¿Tu los hiciste?-

-Si. Cuando estoy aburrido o pensando, dibujo cualquier cosa que vea o imagine.-

-Deberias mostrarlo en la escuela de artes. Se fascinaran con esto.-

-Gracias...-Lincoln levanta la vista cuando al fin sacó los comics. Se sorprendió al ver que la cliente era quien menos se esperaba encontrar: Cristina. Lincoln se puso nervioso y trato de no hacer contacto visual.

-No tienes que ponerte nervioso, Lincoln. Todo esta bien.-

-Es que...bueno...Cristina...tu sabes...-

-Me senti intimidada por lo del video. Pero se por que lo hiciste. Fue muy noble de tu parte humillarte para que los demas se olvidaran del video de tus hermanas.-

-Si. Eso fue mi culpa. Estaba tan desesperado en ganar un trofeo que pase por encima de ellas sin darme cuenta antes que les estaba haciendo daño. Todas mis hermanas han ganado competencias y tienen trofeos en la vitrina familiar. Hasta mi hermana Lilly tiene trofeos por chuparse el dedo. Me sentia como un perdedor por ser el unico que no habia ganado nada.-

-Lastima que no pudiste ganar, pero el gesto fue muy bueno de tu parte.-

-A estas alturas ya no me importa ganar un concurso. Ayude a Cookie y a Risas con sus competencias. ¿Y sabes? No ganaron el primer lugar, pero se divirtieron. Recorde cuando competi con mi...padre, en Leyendas. No ganamos y tuvimos que pagar una apuesta en el aeropuerto, pero nos habiamos arreglado...en aquel momento. Ganar o perder, lo que importa es...-

-Divertirse. Lo se. Tambien pasé por lo mismo. Mi maestra de arte me enseño que un trofeo, placa, o diploma son solo unas cosas que se le puede dar a cualquiera que cruce una línea u obtenga el mayor puntaje.-

-Es verdad. Solo estan para estar en un muro o repisa y nada mas. Cistina. Sobre lo del video. Lo siento. En aquel momento me gustabas, y era muy timido para dar el primer paso.-

-Ya te lo dije. No pasa nada.-le da la mano a modo de aceptar sus disculpas.-Y sobre tus dibujos, ¿No quieres mostraselos a mi maestra de artes mañana?-

-Mañana estare trabajando...-

-Lincoln. Mañana cerrare la tienda. Asi que puedes ir con tu amiga.-

-Eeh...gracias, Jeff.-

-Debo irme. Te dejo trabajando tranquilo, Lincoln. Nos vemos mañana.-le da la dirección y se va de la tienda. Lincoln se despide alzando la mano.

-Asi que esa es la tal Cristina de la que mencionabas en el video.-

-Es ella misma.-dice avergonzado, ya que el gerente habia visto, y descargado el video de Lincoln avergonzandose a si mismo.

-Te entiendo. Pase por la misma humillación. Aunque fue un bravucon quien me grabo y me molestaron por todo un año, hasta que otro chico de otro año se humillo a si mismo con un accidental autocalzon chino por una explosión química desde el techo de un edificio.-

-Eso debio ser doloroso. ¿Pero por que eres tan flexible conmigo desde hace un mes?-

-Porque me recuerdas mucho a mi. Tampoco me llevaba bien con mi familia. Todos mis hermanos eran buenos en algo. A mi me gustaban los comics y mi padre me veia como un fracaso. Decia que desperdiciaba mi tiempo.-

-No es tan diferente a mi situación. Pero al menos no te acusaban de mala suerte solo porque a uno de tus hermanos no le fue bien en una competencia.-

-Y hablando de familia, ¿Como vas con la tuya? ¿Aun con el asunto de la mala suerte?-

-Por desgracia si. Mi papá y 3 de mis hermanas siguen creyendo que doy mala suerte. Y esta mañana mi mamá me pidio que regresara a casa.-

-Entonces tu mamá...-

-No. Sigue creyendo que doy mala suerte, pero ella dijo que lo va a "soportar".-

-Ya es un avance.-

-Me falta hablar con Luan. Si es que quiere hablarme.-

-¿Y que estas esperando? Adelante. Habla con ella.-

-¿Que hay de mi trabajo?-

-Ya me pagaras con algunas horas extras. Ahora ve a hablar con tu hermana.-

Lincoln sale de la tienda para buscar a Luan. Fue a la casa Loud. Al tocar la puerta, quien lo recibio, fue su padre.

-¡Lincoln! ¡¿No habias preferido a tus amigos que a tu familia?!-

-Hola...papá. ¿Donde esta Luan?-

-¡No esta en casa y si lo estuviera no te dejaría pasar sin el traje puesto y pidiendo disculpas!-

Lincoln saco la mascara y se la coloco.

-Listo.-

-¡El traje completo, Lincoln!-

-¡¿No crees que es ridiculo todo esto de la mala suerte?!-

-¡Lincoln! ¡El traje!-

-¡No voy a ponermelo!-

-¡Entonces no entraras a esta casa!-

-¡Bien! Ire a buscarla yo mismo.-

-¡No iras a contaminarla con tu mala suerte!-sujetandolo del brazo.

-De la cual estas tocando.-y al decir esto, Lynn sr lo suelta y hace algo similar a los rituales de Lynn jr.

Lincoln se va, en dirección al club abandonado. No tenia el numero de Luan, pero Maggie podria tenerlo. Cuando llega por la parte de adelante, observa a Luan junto a Risas y a Maggie discutiendo. Lincoln se acerca con la mascara puesta.

-Hola, Luan.-

Luan y las chicas se dan vuelta para mirar a Lincoln. Luan se acerca y abraza a Lincoln.

-Lo siento, Lincoln. Lo siento. No sabia en que estaba pensando cuando todo esto empezó.-le retira la máscara.

-Asi que era cierto lo de la mala suerte.-Maggie.-Luan me lo conto todo.-

-Y yo le dije que mis amigos no pudieron asistir y te habia pedido ayuda a ti y a Zach.-Risas.

-Luan. Habia olvidado que estabas en esa competencia. Yo...-

-Se que no fue tu intención. Yo tengo la culpa. No debi haberte dado la espalda ¿Podrías perdonar a tu tonta hermana mayor?-

-Todo esta perdonado, Luan.-

-Luan. No quiero arruinar tu reconciliación con tu hermano, pero mis amigos esperan tu acto de mimo adentro.-

-Lincoln. Se que te habia ignorado y te habia culpado de todo lo malo que ha pasado en esta familia, pero ¿Podrias ayudarme con mi actuación?-

-Esta bien, Luan. Me alegro que podamos volver a hablar y hacer cosas juntos.-

Lincoln y Luan hicieron el show de mimos dentro de la sala principal. Los góticos habian aplaudido lentamente y lanzaron rosas negras.

El día pasó rapido. Lincoln y Luan pasaron toda una tarde juntos explorando el edificio y viendo peliculas en la sala de proyecciones. Tuvieron que separarse, pues el dia estaba terminando.

Cuando Luan regreso a casa, vio a sus padres discutir en la cocina. Solo se asomó para escuchar:

-Lynn. Lincoln es nuestro hijo. No podemos seguir ignorandolo todo el tiempo. Me preocupa que le pase algo malo.-

-Rita. Yo tampoco quiero que esté lejos de la familia, pero el tiene que recapacitar. No podemos dejar que haga lo que quiera.-

-Pero eso no significa que debamos dejarlo afuera de casa.-

-Cielo, es por el bien todos. Y el tiene que dejar de pensar en si mismo.-

-Lincoln tambien es nuestro hijo, Lynn. Debemos buscar una solución para todos, incluyendolo a él.-

-¿Y que podemos hacer, Rita? El es quien porta la mala suerte. Y ese traje es la unica cosa que puede contenerla.-

-¿Y no estas preocupado por lo que Lincoln tenga que pasar mientras lo use?-

-Si que lo estoy, pero no hay otra manera. Si lo dejamos ir por ahi sin el traje, arruinara a sus hermanas.-

Luan dejo de escuchar y solo subió. Descansó comodamente en su cama pensando en el dia que tuvo con su hermano. Sin darse cuenta, Luna estaba escribiendo una canción, pero Luna estaba con una mirada de que algo le preocupaba. Y Lynn, por su parte, estaba haciendo rituales de buena suerte en su habitación.

-¡Soy la número 1! ¡Soy la número 1!¡Soy Lynn Loud jr! ¡Yo nunca pierdo!¡No dejaré que nadie me gane! ¡No dejare que la mala suerte me impida ganar!-

Lynn hacia esos rituales con mas rapidez y con mas exigencia física. El cuerpo humano tambien requiere el descanso suficiente despues de un intenso ejercicio, y con sus rituales muy forzados no estaba dejando que descansara bien.

Continuara...


	10. Victoria y Derrota

Victoria y Derrota

El dia comenzaba en Royal Woods. La multitud poco a poco se ganaba detras de las vallas para ganar un lugar y mirar la carrera en patines. Parecía que casi todo el pueblo habia asistido, pues las demas calles estaban vacias.

En la casa Loud, ya toda la familia estaba levantándose para ver a Lynn competir en la carrera. La alarma sonó y Lynn se habia despertado, pero estaba algo adolorida y somnolienta. Habia hecho hasta pasado de la media noche sus rituales y ahora se encontraba adolorida como para hacerlo en la mañana.

-¡Aug! ¡Mis músculos! ¡Lincoln y su mala suerte me esta afectando! Calmate, Lynn. No dejes que el mala suerte se salga con la suya. Es mi octavo año consecutivo y no debo perder. Solo debo concentrarme y hacer todos mis rituales de buena suerte para ganar.-

Lincoln salio temprano de la casa de los McBride para ir al club y alimentar a las mascota de Lana. No tardó en hacerlo, y se dirigió a la escuela de artes. Al llegar, Cristina estaba esperandolo afuera de la casa:

-Buenos dias, Lincoln.-

-Buenos dias, Cristina.-

-Pasa. Mi maestra te está esperando.-

Entraron al edificio. Cristina lo guió en donde estaba su profesora de artes. Esta estaba mirando unas fotos, sentada en un escritorio.

-Maestra. El es el chico del que le hablé esta mañana.-

-Tu eres el famoso Lincoln Loud.-

-¿Cristina le hablo de mi?-

-No. Miré un video tuyo humillandote y actuando como maniático.-

-Preferiria no hablar de eso.-

-Tranquilo. Cristina me dijo que ya todo esta bien entre ustedes. Hagamos lo que acordaste en venir. Muestrame tus dibujos.-Lincoln le entrega el cuaderno a la maestra. Miraba detalladamente cada uno.-No estan mal. Los primeros estan un poco defectuosos, pero con el pasar de cada uno, se nota que te has mejorado a ti mismo.-

-Gracias. Aprendí a manejarme un poco con el lapiz por internet.-

-¿No te interesa estar en esta escuela? No cobramos mucho y puedes venir cuando quieras. Siempre y cuando no faltes demasiado.-

-Me gusta dibujar, pero lo mio son mas los comics que el dibujo artistico. Pero gracias de todos modos.-

-¿No quieres quedarte a dibujar un poco? Me gustaria ver tus tecnicas. Asi podria darte unos consejos de como mejorar.-

-Esta bien. No tengo nada mas que hacer durante la mañana.-

Lincoln se quedo dibujando en un gran block de dibujos. Mientras tanto, Cristina estaba con un cuaderno escribiendo.

En la linea de partida, estaban ya todos los participantes reunidos, calentando musculos y hablando entre ellos. Rusty y Polly llegaron al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, Rusty. ¿Listo para la carrera?-

-Hola Polly. Por supuesto que si. Y vas a ver como rayos oxidados recuperara su corona.-

-No he olvidado nuestra apuesta. Asi que comienza a calentar, porque no te dejaré ganar.-

-Lo mismo digo.-

Los Louds habian llegado. Lynn aparecio haciendo sus rituales de buena suerte, aun adolorida. Se notaba que estaba algo cansada.

-Hola Lynn.-Polly.

-¡Alejense! ¡Contaminados de mala suerte! ¡Arruinara mi racha de victorias consecutivas!-

-¿Hasta cuando con las supersticiones, Lynn? La suerte no existe.-

-¡Si existe! ¡Si no ¿como puedes explicar todo lo que sucedio con mi familia?!-

-Eso es simple. Lo de tu casa, fue por tu hermana Lola y esos bravucones.-Polly

-Y los concursos en los que participaron tus hermanas Lola y Luan y tu papá, porque se descuidaron. Todos saben que no puedes descuidarte en una competencia. Lincoln, Cookie y Risas lo explicaron todo.-Rusty.

-Todo eso fue por culpa de Lincoln y su mala suerte. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo hacer el baile para ganarme el favor de los dioses del patinaje.-se va haciendo un baile.

-Nunca va a cambiar.-Rusty.

-Olvidate de ella y hagamos el calentamiento.-Polly.

Media hora despues, se dio el aviso a los competidores para que se formaran en la línea de partida.

-¡Bienvenidos a la doceava carrera anual en patines juvenil de Royal Woods! ¡Este año vemos muchas caras nuevas! ¡Y otras caras ya conocidas! ¡Como saben, la carrera consistira en una vuelta completa por todo el pueblo segun la pista armada! ¡Asi que les deseo buena suerte a todos los competidores y den lo mejor de ustedes! ¡Competidores en sus marcas!-Todos se posicionan.-¡¿Listos?!-Rusty y Polly se miran con cara desafiante.-¡Fuera!-y todos los patinadores comienzan a andar a gran velocidad.

Todos los espectadores estaban emocionados apoyando a algun patinador en específico. Entre ellos, los amigos de Lincoln:

-Rusty y Polly si que estan esforzandose.-

-Hicieron una apuesta. Si Rusty ganaba, Polly saldria con él. Y si Polly gana, Rusty haria todo lo que ella le diga por una semana.-

-¿Quien creen que ganará?-

-Polly. Ella ya ha ganado primeros y segundos lugares en patinaje.-

-Aunque Rusty se ve muy decidido.-

Los patinadores empezaron a sobrepasar a Rusty y a Polly, pero esta ultima comenzó a acelerar y evadir facilmente a los demas patinadores, quienes quedaron confusos ante sus deslizamientos.

-Asi que para eso estaba en el club de quemados, pero yo tambien tengo mis tecnicas secretas.-

Rusty se agarra de un poste de luz, dando varias vueltas sobre él y le lanza hacia adelante a toda velocidad, sobrepasando a todos.

-Hola, Polly.-dice sobrepasandola por varios metros, hasta que choco con un contenedor de basura.

-Hola Rusty.-contesta Polly pasando a su lado.

Mientras Polly se iba adelantando, Lynn aparecio rapidamente a su lado.

-¡Aun lado, contaminada de mala suerte! ¡Yo ganare esta competencia!-

-¡No si yo llego antes a la pista, supersticiosa intento de deportista!-

-¡¿Que dijiste, mala suerte?!-

-¡Alcanzame!-se adelanta mas. Lynn tambien lo hace.

Rusty, ya repuesto, patina a una gran velocidad. Vuelve a darse impulso por otro poste de luz, y llega hasta Lynn y Polly. Ahora se colocó del otro lado de Lynn.

-¡Ahora otro mala suerte mas! ¡Alejate de mi!-dando empujones con sus manos. Rusty pudo evadirlos.

Pasado un rato despues, ya a mitad de camino, los patinadores se rehidratan bebiendo agua de una mesa que estaba puesta para los patinadores. Lynn, Polly y Rusty patinaban lo mas rápido que podian, estando muy cerca uno del otro. Lynn trata de empujarlos, pero estos la evaden y tomando impulso, la dejan atrás. Lynn sobreexige para tratar de alcanzarlos.

-¡Yo ganare esta competencia!-

Mientras tanto, en la escuela de artes:

-Gracias por los consejos, maestra.-

-De nada, Lincoln. Espero que sigas adelante con lo que mas te apasiona.-

-Me tengo que ir. Hasta pronto, maestra.-se despide.

-Adios Lincoln.-

Lincoln se dirigía a la salida, pero Cristina lo detiene.

-Lincoln. ¿Tienes que irte ahora?-

-Si. Quedé con mis amigos para ensayar en la tarde.-

-¿Ensayar? ¿Vas a competir en el concurso de bandas?-

-Si. Pero por el momento nos falta un miembro que toque el órgano y debemos improvisar una canción sin él.-

-Yo puedo ayudarlos. Se tocar el teclado.-

-Me gustaria aceptarte, pero...-

-Es por Ronnie Anne. No te preocupes. Yo le dejé en claro que no me gustas.-

-Bueno...aparte de ella, yo no soy el lider. Tendrias que hablar con Tabby o con Liam.-

-Lo haré. Mientras tanto, ¿quieres ver lo que queda de la carrera en patines? La meta está a unas calles de aqui.-

-No, gracias, Cristina. Yo...-No terminó de hablar, ya que los 3 patinadores (Lynn, Polly y Rusty) estaban casi chocandose y patinando lo mas rapido que podian para llegar a la meta, y cuando ya estaban a tan solo 10 metros, Lynn cayó, adolorida de la rodilla izquierda, gritando y retorciendose de dolor. Su sobreexigencia le paso mas de la cuenta.

Por otra parte, Rusty y Polly cruzaron la meta al mismo tiempo.

-¡Y el ganador es...! ¡Esperen! ¡Hay un empate! ¡No ha habido uno desde hace 9 años! ¡Los campiones son...! ¡Me acaba de llegar los videos de las camaras! ¡Y no es un empate! ¡El ganador...por una nariz! ¡Es el participante 48 Rusty!-

Los amigos de Lincoln llegaron para felicitar tanto a Rusty, como a Polly. Estos 2 se estaban felicitando:

-Bien hecho, Rusty.-Polly le da la mano en señal de felicidades.

-Gracias Polly. Pero tu tambien lo hiciste bien.-le responde la mano.

-Debo ayudar a Lynn.-Lincoln apunto de pasar la valla.

-No lo hagas.-dice Ronnie Anne.-O te meteras en mas problemas con tus hermanas.-

-Pero...-

-Los paramédicos la atenderán. Ya vendran en tan solo unos segundo. Mientras tanto, vamos, que la competencia de bandas es tan solo en 4 dias. Debemos ensayar.-

-Casi lo olvido. Tabby, Liam. Ella quiere unirse a nuestra banda.-Apunta a Cristina.

-Entonces, bienvenida, Cristina.-

-¿Cristina? Lincoln...-

-No siento nada por ella, Ronnie Anne. Te lo juro. Solo nos encontramos por casualidad y...-

-Chicos. Mejor vamonos antes que Lynn se de cuenta que Lincoln está aqui.-Clyde.

Lincoln y sus amigos estaban caminando en dirección al club, pero Lynn se levanto con una pierna y noto a Lincoln desde lejos.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Tu...!-corre saltando de un pie y rapidamente alcanzo a Lincoln, abalanzandose sobre él.-¡Arruinaste mi racha de victorias!-comienza a samarrearlo.-¡¿Te gusta arruinarle la vida a los demas?!-sigue sacudiendolo.

-¡Lynn! ¡Basta! ¡Yo sólo...!-

-¡Ya me harté de tus excusas, bolsa de mala suerte!-

-¡Lynn, dejalo!-Polly.

-¡Tu callate! ¡Estas mas que contaminada de mala suerte!-

-¡Lynn ya olvidate de la mala suerte!-Lincoln.

-¡Callate! ¡Arruinaste mi vida!-

-Oye, amiga. No te pongas asi. Ya habra otra competencia el año que viene.-dice una patinadora que estaba cerca.

-¡Ustedes que van a saber! ¡Yo soy la número 1 en todos los deportes! ¡No puedo rebajarme al 2!-

-Cualquiera puede ganar o perder en cualquier momento.-dice otro patinador.-Lo importante es...-

-¡Callense todos! ¡Y tu...maldito...!-

El escandalo de Lynn estaba saliendo en televisión. El señor Quejon y Flipp con su carro de Flippis estaban viendo desde la vitrina de una tienda.

-Loud esta en televisión.-

-Un momento. Si Lincoln está ahí, ¿Quien ha estado pidiendo Flippis en su nombre?-observando a "Malcriado" bebiendo un flippi.

Devuelta con Lincoln y Lynn.

-¡Ya basta, Lynn! ¡Actuas como una bebita! ¡Andas por ahi culpando a otros de tus derrotas! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas lesionado la rodilla!-

-¡Tu eres el único culpable aqui! ¡Tu!-le da un puñetazo en el ojo.-¡Me hiciste perder un partido de baseball!-otro puñetazo.-¡Me cayó un pañal sucio de Lilly!-otro golpe.-¡Arruinaste el cumpleaños de Lori!-otro puñetazo. Los demas estan forcejeando para separarla de Lincoln. Lo lograron, pero se soltó y volvio a golpear a Lincoln. Ronnie Anne y Polly derriban a Lynn, quitandola de Lincoln. Luego Rusty lo ayuda a levantarse y comenzaron a irse. Leni tambien fue con ellos para tratar los golpes que Lincoln recibió.-¡Eso! ¡Vete! ¡Así dejaras de contaminar a la familia con tu mala suerte!-

Pasaron a una tienda a comprar una carne. Lincoln se la puso en el ojo. Leni le limpiaba la cara y le desinfecto las heridas con alcohol.-

-Ten, Linky.-le da un antiinflamatorio.-

-Gracias, Leni.-

-¿Puedes caminar?-

-No estoy mareado, pero Lynn si que me golpeó fuerte.-

-Te adverti que nos fueramos de inmediato.-

-No pensé que Lynn notaría que estaba con ustedes.-

-Lo siento, Linky, pero me tengo que ir. Cualquier cosa, llamame y estaré contigo tan rápido como pueda. Adios.-se despide.

Los paramedicos se llevaron a Lynn para curar su lesión a la rodilla. Los Loud llegaron para llevarla a la vanzilla.

-¡Lynn Loud jr! ¡¿Por que golpeaste a tu hermano?!-

-Mamá. El fue quien empezo. Él me hizo perder...-

-¡No me importa quien empezó! ¡No debiste hacerle eso a tu hermano! ¡Estas castigada! ¡No mas competencias hasta que te disculpes con tu hermano o cumplas 18 años!-

-¡Pero mamá...!-

-¡Sin peros!-

-Cielo. ¿No crees que es un poco...?-

-¡Lynn! ¡No seas condescendiente! Lincoln puede que nos haya metido en problemas, habernos dado mala suerte, y nos haya arrojado comida, pero nunca le levantó la mano a una de sus hermanas ni a nosotros tampoco.-

Mientras viajaban de regreso a casa, los señores Loud discutian, Lilly estaba jugando, Leni, Luan y Luna estaban en silencio, y Lynn estaba sentada mas que molesta.

-Lincoln...esto no se quedara así.-

Continuara...


	11. Tema Musical

Tema Musical

Ya afuera de la tienda, pusieron a Cristina al tanto del asunto de la mala suerte.

-¿Y solo porque perdió ese partido de baseball creyó que Lincoln da mala suerte?-

-Asi es. Y lo peor fue lo del traje de ardilla-Clyde.

-Y las amenazas.-Liam.

-Y los castigos.-Zach.

-No han llegado a la mejor parte. Cuando Lincoln explotó en el Jean Juan. Debiste verlo.-Chandler sacando su celular y reproduciendo un video.

-Lincoln. ¿Como pudiste soportar todo eso en todo este tiempo?-Cristina

-Es lo que tambien me pregunto.-Ronnie Anne.

-No queria meterlos en problemas, porque siempre supe que tarde o temprano se darian cuenta de sus errores. Bueno, la mayoria de mi familia.-

-¿Y ya vas a demandarlos?-

-Aun no. Quiero esperar un poco mas para ver si recapacitan. Ya tengo a 8 hermanas recuperadas, y mi mamá a la mitad. Luna no se que piensa de mi, Lynn no creo que cambie de parecer, y mi papá...bueno, no se que esperar de él.-

-Lincoln, mejor olvídate del asunto por hoy y vayamos a ensayar.-Tabby.

-Cierto, casi lo olvido. El concurso es el jueves.-

-Me gustaria acompañarlos chicos, pero Rusty y yo debemos volver para la ceremonia. Deben estar esperandonos.-Polly.

-Recuperate, Lincoln.-Rusty despidiéndose con una despedida de manos.

-Felicidades por ganar, amigos. Diviertanse por el resto del día.-Lincoln.

-Gracias, hermano.-

Rusty y Polly se separan del grupo y regresan a la meta para asistir a la ceremonia de premiación. Ambos recibieron sus respectivos trofeos de primer y segundo lugar. Chocaron las copas sonriendo, pero luego bajaron de la tarima y se retiraron.

-No lo has olvidado, ¿Cierto?-Polly.

-¿Que cosa?-Rusty.

-Nuestra apuesta, Rayos Oxidados.-

Mientras tanto, ya en la casa Loud, la familia disfrutaba un almuerzo de pollo con puré de papás y salsa. Lynn jugaba con su puré, dandole la forma a la cabeza de Lincoln, y cuando lo termina, lo destruye con el tenedor de manera violenta. Luan y Luna miraban con algo de miedo, Rita molesta, y Lynn sr preocupado.

-Hija, creo que habra un campeonato de futbol antes de que terminen las vacaciones. Deberias descansar para recuperarte de tu lesión.-

-Lynn, acordamos en que Lynn jr no volveria a competir hasta que se disculpe con Lincoln.-

-Es él el que tiene que disculparse. Prometió que no iba a estar ni en el público y estaba en la meta. Lo hizo a propósito para arruinar mi victoria.-

-Lo siento, Rita, pero concuerdo con Lynn. Lincoln no cumplió su promesa.-

-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo de que haya agredido a Lincoln?-

-No. Claro que no. Solo estoy diciendo que Lincoln fue quien tuvo la culpa.-

-Papá. ¿Estas justificando a Lynn?-Leni.

-No es eso. No estoy de acuerdo con que Lynn haya golpeado a Lincoln, solo digo que Lincoln rompió su palabra.-

-Lincoln debe tener una explicación de por que estaba en la meta.-dice Rita.

-Ya es tarde para explicaciones. Lincoln ya arruinó mi racha de victorias y yo no me disculpare, hasta que él se disculpe conmigo.-

-Yo hablaré con Lincoln.-Dice Rita, cansada de la actitud reacia de Lynn. Pues sabia que su quinta hija era lo bastante orgullosa como para no pedir disculpas.

Ya en el club, la ya banda formaba comenzó a ensayar la canción que Tabby habia creado: Tabby y Lincoln eran los guitarristas, Liam el bajista, Ronnie Anne la baterista, y Cristina la tecladista. La música que tocaron encantó al resto de los demas chicos que se quedaron en el club.

-¿Y que les pareció, chicos?-Tabby.

-Realmente estuvo super.-Liam.

-Con un buen ritmo.-Ronnie Anne.

-Fue muy motivadora.-Cristina.

-De seguro que ganaremos con esto.-Lincoln.

-O mejor dicho, perderan.-Chandler mostrando un video por youtube.-Suena igual a esto.-

-Tabby. ¿Esa era tu ex banda?-

-Si. Son ellos.-

-¿Te robaron la canción? ¡Esos chicos...!-

-No, Lincoln. Escribí esa canción cuando aun estaba con ellos, asi que técnicamente les pertenece a ellos.-

-Osea, que no tenemos una canción.-Liam deprimido.-¿Que vamos a hacer?-

-Escribamos una canción.-Lincoln.-Si 2 cabezas piensan mejor que 1, ahora que somos 5, no tardaremos en tenerla lista mucho antes de volver a casa.-

-¿Pero de que vamos a escribir?-

-Pensemos en algo de lo que queramos hablar.-

-Oye Cristina. ¿No quieres hablar de como te sentiste cuando viste el video de Lincoln?-

-Muy gracioso, Chandler.-Lincoln con sarcasmo

-¿Y por que no mejor de Lynn? Me senti satisfecha ver como perdió la carrera.-Ronnie Anne.

-No quiero hacerla enojar mas de lo que ya está.-

El celular de Lincoln suena. Era una llamada de Rita.

-Vuelvo de inmediato. Sigan con la canción.-sale del club. Contesta la llamada.-Hola...mamá.-

-Hola, Lincoln. ¿Estas bien?-

-Si. La hinchazon ha bajado, pero aun me duele la cara.-

-¿Podemos hablar en directo en nuestra casa?-

-Si voy, Lynn seguira desquitandose conmigo.-

-No te preocupes por ella. La dejé castigada.-

-Esta bien. De todos modos tenia que volver para devolverte el traje de ardilla.-

Lincoln regresa y les informa a sus amigos que irá a su casa para devolver el traje. Ronnie Anne decidio acompañarlo.

Ya en casa, Lincoln tocó la puerta. Su madre lo recibio preocupada, pero Lincoln no queria que lo tocara.

-Aqui está el traje. Ya no lo necesito más.-le deja el bolso con el traje en el suelo.-Debemos regresar rápido asi que, se breve.-

-Lincoln, por favor, no me culpes por lo sucedido.-

-No te estoy culpando. Esta vez yo tuve la culpa. No esperé a que terminara la carrera para irme con mis amigos.-

-Lincoln, no te culpes. Es Lynn la supersticiosa y fue ella la que se cayó sola.-Ronnie Anne.

-Sabia que Lynn podria reaccionar de mala manera si me veía.-

-Entonces solo fue sin querer.-dice Rita un poco mas calmada.

-Si, si. Yo y mi mala suerte.-dice Lincoln con sarcasmo.-¿Y como sigue Lynn?-

-Aun está alterada. Entrenó demasiado para esa carrera.-

-Rita, ¿Con quien hablas?-Lynn sr.

-Mejor me voy.-

-¡Lincoln!-Lynn sr asomandose y viendo que estaba su hijo en la entrada.-¡Estas en serios problemas!-

-No soy parte de esta familia. ¿Lo olvidaste?-

-¡Tu hermana entrenó mucho para esta carrera! ¡Y tu tenías que arruinarlo con tu mala suerte!-

-¡Lynn! ¡Lincoln lo hizo sin querer!-Rita defendiendo a Lincoln.

-Con o sin querer, ya estoy arto que se salga con la suya.-

-Adiós.-Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se van, pero Lynn sr lo detiene.

-¡Tu no te iras de aqui, jovencito! ¡Tu volverás a casa, te pondras el traje de ardilla, le pediras disculpas de rodillas a tus hermanas, y te quedaras en tu cuarto!-

-Y pensar que Lynn era la mas cabeza dura.-comenta Ronnie Anne.

-¡Oí eso! ¡Y tu Lincoln...!-

-¿No tienes miedo de contaminarte con mi mala suerte?-

-Ya no me importa. Ahora solo queda el concurso de bandas, y no vas a arruinar a Luna como lo hiciste con tu madre, conmigo, con Lola, Luan y Lynn jr.-

-¡Papa! ¡Dejalo!-grita una voz desde la casa. Era Luna.

-Pero hija. Tu banda. El concurso...-

-Lincoln y yo pactamos un encuentro en la competencia de bandas. Con o sin mala suerte, vamos a tocar. Asi que déjalo.-

-Lynn. Suelta a Lincoln.-Rita.

Lynn sr deja ir a Lincoln.

-Hasta el dia del concurso, Luna.-se despide Lincoln de su hermana.

-Te estaré esperando.-dice Luna con una combinación de desafiante y orgullosa.

Al rato, de regreso al club, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne vieron a Tabby y Liam acostados en el suelo pensando en una canción, pero aun no se les ocurría algo.

-¿Y que tal si...? No. Es muy tocado.-

-Ya se. Vamos a...no. Ya esta pasado de moda.-

-¿Y si combinamos...? No. No funcionará.-

-Ya volvimos. ¿Alguna idea para una canción?-Lincoln.

-Por el momento tenemos esto.-Le entregan una hoja.

-Es horrible.-Ronnie Anne.

-Si. Lo sabemos. Es lo unico que se nos ocurrio.-Liam.

-Lo siento, chicos. Tengo mas experiencia en esto, pero no se me ocurre nada.-Tabby.

-Oye Lincoln. Mira, subieron a internet el escándalo que hizo tu hermana.-Clyde, mostrando el video. Habian comentarios de todo tipo, desde burlas, hasta insultos.

-Siento lástima por Lynn. Esto podria arruinar su reputación. Si no fuera tan supersticiosa...-Lincoln.

-¡Eso es! ¡Escribamos de eso!-Liam.

-¿De Lynn?-Tabby.

-No. El asunto de la mala suerte. Piensenlo.-Liam.

-No creo que a Lincoln le agrade esa idea.-Ronnie Anne

-Ahora que lo pienso, puede ser.-

-¿Estas seguro, Lincoln? ¿No te sentiras mal si hablamos de eso en una canción?-Cristina.

-No. Se supone que el arte es una manifestación del alma. Y aun siento muchas cosas adentro que me gustaria decirle a mis padres. No son insultos si es lo que piensan.-

-Si no te molesta, está bien.-Tabby.

Cada uno se puso a escribir una serie de versos. Cada uno hablando desde el punto de vista de cada miembro de la banda. Cuando ya estaban listos, juntaron las ideas.

-Si combinamos estos 2, este va primero, y este al ultimo y este al medio, ya parece una canción.-Tabby

-Hay que cambiar algunas cosas y ya estará lista.-Lincoln.

-No se. Siento que aun falta algo.-Ronnie Anne.

-Primero probemosla y luego vemos que cambiar y que añadir.-Liam.

Tocaron y cantaron la canción que habian hecho. Volvieron a escribirla, volvieron a cantarla. Conforme pasó el tiempo, cada vez cambiaban, añadían o eliminaban cosas, hasta que ya casi había anochecido, pero antes de irse, pudieron tener la canción ya lista.

-Quedó perfecta.-

-Aun ahí ciertos detalles, pero tenemos tiempo para arreglarlos.-

-Ya es casi de noche. Debemos irnos a casa.-

-Hasta mañana chicos.-

-Adios.-

-Nos vemos.-

-Vamos Lincoln.-Clyde.

-En un momento. Debo ver a las mascotas de Lana.-

Pasaron los días. Durante esos dias, pasaron algunas cosas.

La pesadilla que Lincoln creyó que habia desaparecido luego de revelarse contra su familia regresó, con el único cambio de que solo habia una persona maltratandolo, pero no le tomó importancia.

Rita seguia pidiendole a Lincoln que regresara a casa, pero éste seguia negándose. No queria obligarlo, puesto a que por otro lado, aun habia problemas con los 2 Lynn: con Lynn sr, las dicusiones sobre Lincoln aun se mantenían, y las peleas terminaba con Lynn sr durmiendo en el sofá. En cuanto a Lynn jr, no había caso para convencerla a que pidiera disculpas a Lincoln. Luan y Leni trataban de convencerla sin éxito de que la suerte no existe.

Luna ensayaba con su banda, pidiendoles cantar una canción que ella habia escrito "específicamente para el concurso".

Lincoln le pidio a Leni que le hiciera a la banda vestuario para el concurso. Para ella no fue problema. Tomo el día libre y los hizo rápida y felizmente teniendolos listos el miercoles.

El miercoles, por la noche, Lynn se levantó aun cogeando por un vaso con agua. Encontró a su padre durmiendo en el sofa...otra vez.

-¿Otra pelea con mamá?-

-Asi es, hija.-

-Déjame adivinar. Es por Lincoln otra vez.-

-Tu madre insiste en dejarlo volver sin usar el traje.-

-Lincoln y su mala suerte hará perder a Luna. Volverá a salirse con la suya otra vez.-

-No hay nada que podamos hacer. Es Luna la que quiere desafiarlo. Por mas que le diga, ella insiste en dejarlo competir. Ve a dormir, hija. Mañana tenemos un día ocupado.-

Lynn se va subiendo a las escaleras, aun cojeando y ahora se le hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

Y llegó el día del concurso. Las reglas decían que todas las bandas debían estar presente antes de las 3:00 PM.

Era las 12. Lincoln se preparaba para salir de la casa de los McBride. Ya estaba todo arreglado. Vestia de una chaqueta abierta y pantalon negro. Tenia una camiseta idéntica a la que Leni le habia heredado, pero era morada y las L parecian estar en llamas. Cuando ya estaba por irse, recibe un mensaje por celular. Era de Leni: "Linky. Nesecito hablar contigo. ¿Podrias venir a la casa, por favor?"

-No se que querrá Leni, pero aun tengo tiempo.-

Lincoln fue con calma, sin saber que, el teléfono era de Leni, pero quien envió el mensaje, fue otra persona.

-Gracias por prestarme tu telefono, Leni.-Lynn jr.

-De nada, Lynn.-

-Lynn jr. Ya nos vamos. Cuida la casa y a tu hermanita Lilly mientra estamos animando a Luna.-

-Lo haré. Confien en mi.-se despide de su familia, que se van en Vanzilla.

-Lilly está dormida. Bien, no molestará en mis planes. Ahora si arreglaremos cuentas, mala suerte.-

Continuara...


	12. A la Fuerza

A la Fuerza

Lincoln llego a la casa Loud. Notaba que habia algo raro. No estaba Leni esperándolo en la entrada. Y ademas, se sentía mas silenciosa que de costumbre. Talvez se habia acostumbrado de que siempre habia almenos un griterío, el sonido de una guitarra, o algo rompiendose. Era obvio que estaria silenciosa la casa, ya que fueron a animar a Luna. Aun asi, Lincoln sentia que algo andaba mal.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.-decia apunto de entrar a la casa.-O tal vez es solo mi imaginación.-

Lincoln miró a todos lados antes de entrar. Se guardo algo dentro del pantalón por detrás. Y procedió a entrar.

-Hola...Leni. ¿Estas en casa? ¿De que querias hablarme? ¿Leni? ¿Donde estas?-preguntaba Lincoln. Se escuchaba un silencio.-La puerta está sin seguro, asi que debe estar en alguna parte de la casa, pero ¿Por que no contesta? ¡¿Y si le ocurrió algo?! ¡Debo revisar la casa!-

Lincoln recorre la casa Loud. No habia nadie en el primer piso. Sube al segundo piso.

-Lilly está en su cuna dormida. Entonces si se quedó en casa. ¿Pero por que hay demasiado silencio?-

Se escucha algo caer y rodar. Lincoln sale de la habitación para ver que era, y era una pelota de baseball que aun rodaba. Lincoln vio que la unica habitación abierta era la de Lynn y Lucy.

-¿Leni?-vio que la habitación no habia nadie. El ataúd de Lucy estaba abierto. Lincoln lo vio y habia una bola de papel. La recoge y la abre.-¿Que dice esto?..."Ahora sabras lo que es perder la competencia de tu vida...".-Sintió un fuerte golpe. Lincoln estaba perdiendo la conciencia y antes de perderla, pudo ver quien lo habia golpeado. Era Lynn con un bate de baseball.

Una luz empezo a despertar a Lincoln como si fuera un rayo de sol que entraba por un agujero pequeño. Sentia algo extraño, como si su ropa fuera mas pesada, un desagradable olor a sudor, y calor. Aun no recuperaba del todo la conciencia, pero sentia que estaba cayendole algo frio y refrescante. Y lo hizo recuperarse completamente.

-Ya despertaste...mala suerte.-

-¿Lynn?.-Lincoln nota que estaba...con el traje de ardilla puesto en el patio de la casa.-¡¿Pero que?!-y nota tambien que estaba con la pierna encadenada.-¡Mi pierna!-

-Ahora no vas a escaparte tan facil, mala suerte.-tirando a un lado la botella con agua que usó para despertarlo.

-¡Lynn! ¡¿Pero que significa esto?!-

-Mi forma para asegurarme de que no vuelvas a escapar. Y no vuelvas a darle mala suerte a nadie.-

-¡¿Acaso estas loca?!-

-Te equivocas, mala suerte. Solo estoy haciendo esto por el bien de la familia.-

-¡Lo haces por venganza! ¡Lo se! ¡Quieres retenerme para no ir al concurso de bandas! ¡No puedo creer que llegaras a esto!-

-Deja de hacerte la victima. Tu eres el causante de todo lo malo que ha ocurrido a esta familia. Y estar encadenado, con ese traje de ardilla, es lo mejor para todos.-

-Lo mejor para ti, mejor dicho.-

-Lincoln. Piénsalo. ¿No recuerdas todas las veces que causaste problemas? ¿El video, el apagon con el televiso viejo, tu negocio de gurú de chicas, la casa ecológica, cuando interferiste mientras implementamos el protocolo de pelea de hermanas, el noviazgo de Lori, el negocio de Luan, cuando hiciste que Lisa se olvidara de la ciencia, la piscina, el parque, el cumpleaños de Lori, las competencias, el secuestro de Lola, y sin olvidarte de ¡Mi rodilla!?-

-Lo admito. Fui el culpable de casi todo, pero tambien las he solucionado, con y sin ayuda. Lo demas solo fueron accidentes o culpa de otros.-

-Actúa como un hombre maduro y asume tu culpa.-

-Me habla de madurar la que culpa a la mala suerte de todo lo malo que le ocurra.-

-Lincoln. Asi es la vida. Nosotras, nacimos para ganar. Y tu, naciste para perder. Aceptalo. Estas destinado al fracaso. Eres debil, tonto, y no tienes talento a diferencia de mi y nuestras hermanas. Para lo unico que serás bueno, es para ver como las demas triunfamos gracias a que tu mala suerte no será un problema.-

-Te equivocas. Yo...-

-¿Hablas de tus dibujitos feos y tu comic aburrido? Por favor. Sera cuestión de tiempo para que pasen de moda y se olviden de ti.-

-¿Y como sabes si no te puede ocurrir lo mismo a ti o a las demas? No eres la unica prodigio en los deportes del mundo.-

-No, pero seré la número 1 en el mundo, siempre y cuando no vuelvas ha hacerme perder otra competencia.-

-La única culpable de tus fracasos eres tu misma. Date cuenta de una vez por todas.-

-Eso no es cierto. Yo siempre gano.-

-¿Y por que es tan malo perder para ti? Algunos de mis amigos no han ganado el primer premio, y aun asi son felices. Yo tambien he perdido y no me he desanimado. Perder no es tan malo, siempre y cuando lo hagas de manera justa.-

-Tipicas palabras de los perdedores.-comienza a irse.

-¿Que te hace pensar que te saldras con la tuya? Cuando mamá y papá vuelvan...-

-¿Crees que les vas a importar? Eres la oveja negra de esta familia. Y ellos estaran tan felices por el triunfo de Luna que se olvidaran de que tu existes.-

-Realmente estas mal de la cabeza.-

-Ya me aburrí. Si me disculpas, debo purificar el resto de mala suerte que se me quedo impregnada.-y se va, haciendo sus rituales, aunque mas lentos, ya que aun estaba adolorida.

-Muy bien, Lisa. Dijiste que el llavero era para avisarte cuando las cosas se salieran de control.-recordando el llavero en forma de OVNI. Se lo habia guardado en el pantalón por detras.-Bien. Aqui vamos.-se sienta, sintiendo que algo pulso.

-Hola. Lincoln. ¿Eres tu?-se escucha la voz de Lisa.

-¿Lisa? ¿Como te estas contactando conmigo?-

-Antes de irme, le hice unos ajustes al traje de ardilla. Le agregue unos comunicadores en caso de no poder contactar contigo. En base a las probabilidades de que nuestras unidades parentales y fraternales perdieran el uso de razón, sabia que esclavizarte y obligarte a usar ese traje seria la primera posiblidad que pudieran hacerte.-

-Lisa. Es Lynn la que enloquecio. Me nockeo con un bate de baseball, me puso el traje de ardilla mientras estaba inconsciente, y me tiene encadenado de una pierna en la casa de perros de Charles. Tengo que estar en el concurso de bandas antes de las 3 y no se que hora es.-

-No te desesperes, hermano mayor. Aun te queda 1 hora y 10 minutos con 50 segundos para llegar al concierto. El traje de ardilla esta microscopicamente desarmado. Solo hay que desactivar el seguro que esta en el pecho con una alta cantidad de luz concentrada como un laser.-

-El laser que me regalaron para mi cumpleaños. Pero esta en mi mochila...-aparece un dron que deja la mochila de Lincoln en sus manos.

-¿Pensaste que no estaba preparada para eso?-

-Eso si es entrega inmediata.-saca el laser, busca el seguro, y apuntando el laser en el seguro, el traje se desarma. Tambien puso sacarse la cadena, aunque perdiendo una zapatilla y teniendo que volver a colocarsela.-Gracias, Lisa.-

-Apresurate en llegar, cada vez tienes menos tiempo. Yo solo puedo ayudarte con otras cosas.-

-No te preocupes. No por nada me llaman el hombre del plan.-

Lynn estaba haciendo sus rituales de buena suerte.

-Si no tuviera este dolor, podria hacer la danza mas rápido...-Nota que Lincoln se estaba yendo del patio.-¡Lincoln! ¡No te vas a escapar!-

Lincoln apenas sale hacia el patio de adelante, es interceptado por Lynn. Alcanzó a esquivarla, pero como tenia la mochila abierta, se le cayó el cuaderno de dibujos. Lynn lo toma.

-¡¿Que vas ha hacer, Lynn?!-

-Ups.-le arranca la mitad a unas hojas.-Lo siento. Fue sin querer.-mentía.

-!Devuelvemelo!-

-Que tonta soy.-le arranca otras mitades a otras hojas.

-!Lynn! ¡Basta ya!- trata de forcejear con Lynn, pero esta lo empuja y le hace caer.

-Parece que mis manos son muy torpes.-arranca otras hojas.-Oye. ¿Es a Ronnie Anne a la que dibujaste?-

-No te atrevas a arrancarlo.-

-¿Y que haras para evitarlo?-apunto de arrancar la hoja, pero es detenida por un mordisco en el tracero. Era Charles.-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-suelta el cuaderno. Lincoln vuelve a recuperarlo y algunas hojas arrancadas.

-Gracias, Charles.-

-¡Tu no te iras!-Grita Lynn y vuelve a tirarse sobre Lincoln. Rodaron hasta estar justo abajo de una ventana del segundo piso.-¡Cómo disfrutaré esto...!-no alcanzo a terminar de hablar. Algo le cayó en la cabeza, quedando inconciente.

-¿Como...?-miro hacia arriba. Lo que le cayó a Lynn era la cabeza de Edwin. Lucy la habia colocado cerca de la ventana para que se secara el pegamento antes de ser castigada y no lo habian movido de ahi desde entonces. Quien la derribó, fue la mismisima Lilly.-¡Lilly! ¡Apesar de que no te tomé mucha atención desde que empezó todo esto, que bueno que me hayas ayudado!-y Lilly rie.

Lincoln sube para recogerla, ya que sentia un poco de miedo de que Lynn pudiera hacerle algo. Es una bebé, pero por otro lado, Lynn estaba loca y quien sabe que podria llegar a hacer.

Lincoln toma su celular.

-Hola, Jeff.-

-Lincoln, ¿Donde estas? Te estoy esperando en el club con tus amigos.-

-Una larga historia. Ven a recogerme en casa de Clyde.-

-Llegaré en el autobus cuanto antes.-corta la llamada.

Lincoln corre hacia la casa de los McBride. Logra llegar unos minutos antes que Jeff. Este abre las puertas del autobus.

-Siento la tardanza.-

-¿Donde estabas, Lincoln?-

-¿Que haces con Lilly?-

-¿Y por que tienes ese olor?-

-¿Y por que Lynn viene hacia aca?-

Todos miraron hacia donde apuntaba Liam. Lynn, con un casco de futbol, en patines y un palo de hockey, y muy furiosa, venia hacia el autobus.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Maldita bolsa de mala suerte! ¡Ven aca y enfrentame como hombre!-

-¿Como puede patinar si está lesionada?-

-Debe estar mas que furiosa al punto de no importarle nada mas que Lincoln.-

-Jeff, arranca.-

-Todos a bordo.-y pone el autobus en marcha.-

Continuara...


	13. La Voz del Alma

La Voz del Alma

-¡Vuelve aquí, Lincoln! ¡No te dejaré que hagas perder a Luna!-

-Lincoln, nos esta siguiendo.-

-Jeff, ¿No puedes ir mas rápido?-

-Lo haria, pero hay un policia allá.-apunta al policia.

-No hay otra manera. Dejemosla entrar.-Ronnie Anne.-Si quiere meterse contigo, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi.-

-Ronnie Anne, no. No quiero que ninguna de las 2 se lastime. Apesar de todo, Lynn es mi hermana y no es una mala persona. Solo que no sabe aceptar la derrota.-

-Si tienes una mejor idea, te escucho. Si no la detenemos, nos seguira hasta el concurso de bandas y nos saboteara.-

-Solo tenemos que retrasarla hasta que sea nuestro turno de tocar.-

-Lincoln. Jordan me llamó, y dijo que los turnos son por orden de llegada, y solo faltamos nosotros y otra banda mas.-

-Entonces...-Lincoln no sabia que hacer. Si trataban de combatir a Lynn, iban a salir lastimados, sobretodo Lincoln. Si iban al concurso, Lynn entraría y armaria un escandalo.-Solo nos queda retenerla, pero no se como lo haremos.-

Lynn ya habia alcanzado el autobus y comienza a golpear la puerta con el palo de hockey.

-¡Sal de ahi, Lincoln!-

-¡Entra y te hare un pretzel humano!-Ronnie Anne.

-¡Tu no te metas! ¡Es un asunto entre Lincoln y yo!-

-¡Te metes con Lincoln, te metes conmigo tambien!-

-¡Entonces tendre que hacerte...!-es derribada por Rusty, que fue lanzado por Polly.

-¡Maniobra catapulta R y P!-

-¡¿Rusty?!-

-¡Rapido! ¡Trataremos de retenerla!-grita Polly.

El autobus continua andando. El policia ya no estaba en la mira, asi que Jeff pudo aumentar la velocidad.

-Lisa, ¿Fuiste tu quien llamó a mis amigos?-

-Afirmativo, unidad fraterna masculino. Mi plan original de emergencia era enviar un SOS a todos tus conocidos junto con las grabaciones de la casa, pero dada a las circunstancias que estas pasando, tube que hacer un par de cambios. Ahora solo concentrate en el concurso. Cambio y fuera.-corta la comunicación.

-¡Quitate!-saca a Rusty de encima con solo una mano. Apenas se levanta, Polly la derriba.

-Lo siento, Lynn, pero no vamos a permitir que lastimes a Lincoln.-

-Entonces tendré que pasar sobre ustedes.-

-Inténtalo.-

-Como quieran.-

Polly intenta hacer otro derribo, pero Lynn volviendo a tomar el palo de hockey, hace que Polly se desvíe como si fuera un trompo y choque con Rusty. Lynn retoma su persecución.

-¡Espera a que te alcance, Lincoln!-

Lynn vuelve a sufrir otra interferencia. Esta vez son Risas y Zach, sobre una bicicleta doble y bombardeandola con pasteles y globos de agua.

-Oye Lynn. Necesitas un golpe de suerte.-le lanza un puñetazo con un puño entendible.

-Y llegaron mas refuerzos de mala suerte.-y con solo usar el palo de hockey, golpea la bicicleta, haciendo que ambos cayeran.

Lynn seguia persiguiendo el autobús. Ahora un grupo de murcielagos atacan a Lynn, pero aun así, seguia adelante.

-Los murcielagos no pudieron con ella.-Haiiku junto al club fúnebre.

-¿Como si de verdad pudieran detenerme con eso?-

-¡Mala perderora!-grita Chandler patinando en skate.

-¡Ven aqui y repitelo!-

-No. Solo te hablo para distraerte. ¡Ahora!-

-¿Que...?-mira hacia el otro lado y ve que no hay nada.-Oye, no hay...-Chandler le lanza una pelota de manera rotatoria. Lynn cayó en el movimiento y le golpeó el casco, girandoselo. Otro pelotazo rotatorio y se la giró más. Y un ultimo pelotazo, pero Lynn se la logra devolver aun sin verlo y le impacta en la cara.

Lynn endereza el casco y apenas lo hace, se da cuenta que desde arriba, estaban el dron de Lisa y otro dron mas.

-Lynn. Te pido que te detengas por las buenas. Tu rodilla aun no se ha recuperado por completo. Podrias extender mas tu daño a los ligamentos y quedar imposibilitada para regresar a cualquier deporte que requiera movimiento apendicular inferior.-

-No te metas, Lisa. Esto es un asunto entre Lincoln y yo...-

-Me estas obligando a detenerte por las malas.-

-¿Tu y ese dron? ¿Que podrian hacerme?-

-Esto.-Lisa hace que su dron le dispare un chorro de caramelo liquido en la mano derecha de Lynn, la que queda pegajosa y se endurece con rapidez.

-¡¿Pero que me lanzaste?!-

-Mi invento el lanzacaramelo 3000. Diseñada por mi, construida por David, y el caramelo cortesia de Darcy y Dulces Princesas.-

Lynn se despega la mano usando su propia fuerza, aunque doliendole en el proceso, y trata de destruir los drones con el palo de hockey.

-Si estas dispuesto a ayudar a ese mala suerte, entonces...-Le lanza el palo de hockey como una jabalina, logrando destruir el dron.-Uno menos. Y ahora solo queda...-a Lynn le cae algo similar a un chicle en todo el casco y parte de la cara por el disparo del otro dron.

-Lisa no está sola en esto.-el dron que lanza chicle.

Lynn no le queda de otra que sacarse el casco, y se lo tira al dron.

-Creo que aun falta alguien.-mira mas adelante, distinguiendo a Cookie y a Penelope, apunto de extender una cuerda.-Buen intento, pero eso no me detendra.-dice confiada y tomando mas impulso, salta la cuerda, pero sin darse cuenta que Clyde estaba un poco mas alejado y escondido, lanzandose sobre sus hombros y tratando de tapar sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Lynn. Pero esto lo hago por Lincoln.-

-¡Bajate, mala suerte!-logra sacarse a Clyde facilmente, pero habia una rampa que hace que Lynn saliera volando y cae directo al contenido de un camion...lleno de abono y que iba en dirección hacia el otro lado del pueblo.

-¿Estas bien, Clyde?-Penelope.

-Me duele un poco el brazo, pero retrasamos a Lynn. Eso espero.-

Mientras tanto, el autobus llegó al concurso de bandas. Lincoln dejó a Lilly con sus padres, que estaban esperando a Luna, que iba a llegar con su banda.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Que haces con Lilly?-

-Ya les explicaré mas tarde.-le entrega Lilly a Rita. Luego se va con su banda.

-Lincoln...buena suerte.-decia Lynn sr.

Por la parte detras del escenario, estaban todos los grupos reunidos. Solo faltaba la banda de Lincoln, que ya habia llegado, y faltaba otra banda mas.

-Llegamos.-

-Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que comience y nos toque.-

-¿Ustedes son Wild Soul?-pregunta uno de los organizadores.

-Somos nosotros.-responde Tabby.

-Bien. Ustedes son la banda número 15. Pueden ensayar e ir al baño hasta que el concurso empiece.-

La ultima banda faltante era la de Luna. Llegó justo a tiempo de que empezara el concurso. debido a que el vehículo en que viajaban se le habia pinchado un neumatico.

-Llegamos a tiempo.-Luna un poco agitada.

-Hola Luna.-saluda Lincoln.

-Hola Lincoln.-responde con una sonrisa.-¿Listo para el concurso?-

-Siempre listo.-le extiende la mano.-Aun es muy pronto para decirlo, pero que gane el mejor.-

-Lo mismo digo...brother.-responde el saludo.

Al mismo tiempo, Lynn sale del abono, sacando su mano como si fuera un zombie resucitando. Se bajó y regresó a casa para darse un baño y retomar su camino, aunque sabia que tardaria, pero estaba algo relajada, ya que se enteró por medio de una página web que Lincoln y su banda saldrian entre las ultimas bandas, por lo que iría al concierto para esperar el momento indicado.

Mick Swagger dio inicio al concurso.

-¡Hola Royal Woods! ¡Sean todos bienvenidos al gran concurso de bandas de Royal Woods! ¡Este año, fui invitado a ser uno de los principales jueces, y para la banda ganadora, le prometo darle un contrato para una gira por todo Estados Unidos! ¡Asi que prepárense y den lo mejor de ustedes! ¡Pero no olviden la regla número 1: divertirse! ¡Asi que no se pongan nerviosos, diviertanse, y muestren todo sus talentos en el escenario! ¡Comencemos con la primera banda! ¿La banda de tontos? Bueno, pasen al escenario.

Banda 1: "It's the sweeeeeet, sweeeet, sweet victory, Yeah...".

Banda 2: "¡Soy un cacahuete! ¡Eres un cacahuete! ¡Todos somos cacahuete!...".

Banda 3: "En patineta, en plena condición estamos, en una mision...".

Banda 4: "Mi cumpleaños, mamá y papá diran, otro año cumpliste...".

Banda 5: "Es el fantasma...Cuando solo tenia 14 de edad, sus padres crearon el extraño portal...".

Banda 6: "Un buen dia con un guau y un miau...".

Banda 7: "Cuando papá nos adoptó, mamá se desmayó...".

Banda 8: "Ya vendran, sin dudar, estaré, listo ya...".

Banda 9: "En este mundo de sombra y de luz, la verdad se logra ocultar...".

Banda 10: "El pasillo hay que cruzar, a las niñas esquivar, si al baño quiero llegar...".

Banda 11: Para sorpresa de Lincoln, era Maggie con un grupo de góticos.

-No sabia que Maggie tambien participaria. Con razón habia rechazado mi petición de unirse.-

"Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo...".

Banda 12: "Acercándose, el peligro viene ya...".

Banda 13: Malcriado junto a Rocky y otros chicos.

-Hola, niño de las piñas. Tu hermana no es la única que te va a desafiar.-

"You cant see me...".

Banda 14: la ex banda de Tabby. Cantaron hasta la mitad de la canción, cuando uno de los integrantes se tropezó con un cable, desconectandolo, y revelando que la guitarra y la voz de quien reemplazó a Tabby era una grabación. Resulta que cantaba desafinadamente y se notaba que no sabia tocar la guitarra.

-¡Eres un fraude!-

-Lo siento. Tenía tantas ganas de estar en una banda, pero nunca e tocado un intrumento.-

-Se nota que el chico no sabe ni tocar la puerta. ¿Entienden?-Luan, al decir ese chiste, los demas Loud se quejan.

-Banda 14 quedan descalificados.-

Banda 15: Wild Soul.

-Somos nosotros.-

-Muy bien, chicos. Demos lo mejor de nosotros.-

-¡Si!-toda la banda.

Luna se quedo mirando a Lincoln apoyada contra un muro.

La canción comenzó con una melodia alegre y positiva, y la letra hablaba de un chico con una vida feliz. Luego la melodia cambia a un tono melancólico, y la letra habla de la infelicidad, y se escuchaban cosas como "marginación" "dormir en el patio y sentir frio" "usar un traje", todo eso y luego el tono vuelve a cambiar, a uno mas explosivo, y la letra relatando el momento en que el chico se reveló, y se escuchaban frases y cosas sobre "promesas rotas" "hipocresia" "encarar a quienes le hiceron daño", y el tono vuelve a ser mas tranquilo y positivo, la letra dando a entender que el chico estaba dispuesto a perdonar a quienes le dieron la espalda.

El público aplaude. Rita y Lynn sr les habia llegado la canción. No estaban aplaudiendo. Estaban con arrepentimiento y sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Que hemos hecho, Lynn? ¿De verdad somos tan malos padres y estúpidos?-

-Creo que si, Rita. Pero Lincoln...nos está diciendo que nos perdonó. Aun asi, no puedo sentirme bien.-

Llegó el turno de la banda de Luna. Para sorpresa de Lincoln, la canción se notaba que la letra estaba dirigida para él, ya que era sobre una chica que se sentia culpable de haberle dado la espalda a su hermano y que queria pedirle disculpas, pero sentía que no seria suficiente con solo un "lo siento".

Todo el público aplaudio tambien. A la hora de decir que banda ganó, Mick Swagger dio el resultado.

-¡Gracias a todas las bandas por participar! ¡Todos lo hicieron muy bien en el escenario! Bueno, casi todos. ¡Pero para todos ustedes, ganen o pierdan, no se rindan, no dejen la música, y sigan persiguiendo sus sueños, o su afición! ¡Y ahora, la banda ganadora es...!-momento de suspenso.-¡Y hay un empate entre las 2 ultimas bandas! ¡Hora del desempate, chicos! ¡Cada banda elegirá a un miembro, y se debatiran en un duelo de solista! ¡Y el ganador, le dara la victoria a su banda! ¡Asi que decidan a quien escogen como solista!-

-Chicos, dejenme ser la solista.-Luna a su banda.

-Tabby, ¿Estas segura de esto?-

-Estoy segura. Es Luna la que quiso desafiarte. Y tu no tocas tan mal la guitarra.-

-Vamos, patético. Tu puedes.-

-Te estamos animando, Lincoln.-

Lincoln y Luna pasaron al centro del escenario.

-¡¿Listos, chicos?! ¡A rockear!-

Primero fue Luna la que comenzó tocando. Luego Lincoln la siguió. Y asi seguian alternandose por un par de turnos, hasta que ambos tocaron al mismo tiempo. Lincoln y Luna dejaron de tocar como si fuera una batalla de solistas y ahora parecian mas un dueto. Todos estaban de lo mas emocionados escuchando la musica que se estaba creando.

Lynn habia logrado llegar. No sabia lo que pasaba, pero se escabullo entre el público, se subió al escenario y tomó impulso para abalanzarse sobre Lincoln.

-¡Ahora si estas muerto, Lincoln!-grita, pero parecia que nadie, ni los guardias estaban prestandole atención. Lynn corre hacia Lincoln, pero este mientras tocaba, no se dio cuenta de Lynn, se apartó de su camino, y Lynn pasó de largo, cayendo sobre el público, y siendo llevada hacia atras como si fuera una ola.-¡Oigan! ¡¿Que hacen?! ¡Sueltenme!-

Finalmente, el duelo terminó.

-¡Increíble! ¡Los 2 estuvieron realmente asombrosos! ¡Llegaron a mover a todo el público! ¡Pero solo hay un ganador! ¡El solista ganador es...!-suspenso y ahora mas largo. Lynn se adelanta hacia adelante debajo del escenario.-¡Luna Loud!-todo el público celebrando.

-¡Felicidades, Luna!-Lincoln aplaudiendole.

-Gracias, bro.-abraza a Lincoln.-Perdoname por haber creído en esa estupidez de la mala suerte. Te prometo que nunca mas te dejaré solo.-

-No te preocupes, Luna. Todo ya está perdonado.-luego de terminar el abrazo, se disculpa con Tabby.-Lo siento, Tabby. No ganamos.-

-No importa, Lincoln. Realmente rockeaste como un verdadero rockstar. No es malo un segundo lugar.-

-Estoy deacuerdo.-Liam.-Este momento será inolvidable.-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj!-se escuchaba una risa desde abajo del escenario. Era Lynn.-¡¿Lo vez, Lincoln?! ¡Yo tenia razón! ¡Tienes mala suerte! ¡Acabas de perder!-

-¿Que esta haciendo Lynn aqui?-Luna.

-Una larga historia.-Lincoln.

-¡Yo tenia razón! ¡Yo tenía razon!-Lynn lo repetia una y otra vez, subiendo al escenario y burlandose de Lincoln, hasta que un cable la hizo tropezar, cayendo, pero no al piso, sino a una abertura del escenario en la que habia un elevador. Solo que el elevador estaba muy abajo.

-¿Estas bien, Lynn?-Lincoln.

-¡Mi pierna!-

-Creo que fui yo cuando conecté los cables. Pase a llevar algo, pero nose que era.-decia el músico farsante.

Llevaron a Lynn al hospital. Le hicieron los examenes médicos correspondientes, pero no le dieron buenas noticias.

Continuara...


	14. Metamorfosis

Metamorfosis

El médico le da los resultados a Lynn:

-Lynn Loud. Temo que tengo malas noticias. Te vas a recuperar...-

-No se oye como mala no yicia.-

-Te vas a recuperar, pero tus ligamentos de la rodilla estan muy dañados. No volveras a practicar ningun deporte que requiera uso de las piernas.-

-¡¿Queeeee?! ¡Es imposible!-

-Lo siento. Amenos que te sometas a una cirugia de reconstrucción de ligamentos. No hay otra manera.-

-¿Y que esta esperando, doctor? Comience.-

-Calma que primero hay que hacer la cita. Aparte de la autorización tuya y de tus padres, es una cirugia costosa y cobramos por adelantado.-

Lynn se desánimo. Para ella, todo sus sueños, sus metas, todo por lo que ha luchado, ahora lo perdió todo.

-Doctor, los Loud han pagado la cirugia de reconstrucción y firmaron el consentimiento.

-¿De verdad? Bien. Entonces solo queda agendar la hora.-

-Espere, doctor. ¿Puedo hablar con mi familia primero?-

-Esta bien. Enfermera, deje pasar a los Loud.-

La enfermera hizo pasar a la familia Loud. Sin embargo, no estaban del todo contentos.

-¡Lynn Loud jr! ¡Realmente volviste a pasarte de limite!-

-¿De que estas hablando, mamá?-

-Lincoln nos contó todo.-Luan.

-Golpeaste a Linky, le pusiste el traje de ardilla a la fuerza, y lo encadenaste en la pierna en la casa de Charles.-

-¡Lynn jr! ¡Estoy mas que decepcionado de ti!-

-Pero yo...yo...lo hice por Luna...-

-Lo hiciste por venganza.-

-¿Y que si fue por venganza? Es lo mínimo que se merecía.-

-Lincoln y Luna te pagaron la cirugia.-

-¿Lincoln?-

Lincoln entra a la habitación.

-¡¿Tu, mala suerte?! ¡¿Que estas tramando ahora?!-

-Nada. Solo te estoy pagando tu cirugia. Y Luna tambien. El premio del segundo lugar eran $5000. Y Luna cambio su contrato por dinero. Ella no irá de gira.-

-Pero era el sueño de Luna.-

-Si, y lo sacrificó por ti.-

-Si no fuera por tu mala suer...-

-Mala suerte ni que nada. Tu misma te lesionaste. Luna sacrificó su meta. Si rechazas la cirugia, su sacrificio será en vano.-

Lynn aun seguia enfadada, pero sentia que no tenia de otra.

-Esta bien. Tu mala suerte ya me lo quito todo. Asi que no tengo nada que perder.-

-¿Y la familia no es nada para ti?-

-Claro que si me importan...-

-Entonces no has perdido todo.-Lincoln comienza a salir de la habitación.-Yo te quiero, Lynn. Y quiero que cumplas tus metas. Yo te perdono.-

-¿Que tu me perdonas? ¡Tu tienes la culpa de todo!-

-Admito que soy algo torpe y que talvez si, tengas razon. He sido el culpable de muchas cosas que salieron mal, pero aun asi, siempre busco la mejor solución posible. A diferencia de ti, yo no quiero aplastar la felicidad de nadie por sobre la mia. Hay cosas mas importantes que solo ganar. Espero que lo aprendas algun dia, como yo lo aprendí.-se va de la habitación.-Si crees que estoy planeando algo, te equivocas. Yo no soy como tu.-cierra la puerta.

-Lynn. Ya hablaremos mas tarde.-Los Loud se van.

El medico le habla a Lynn.

-Ese chico albino, parece un buen niño. Eres afortunada en tener hermanos como él.-

-Al contrario. Es solo un saco de mala suerte.-

-¿Mala suerte? Eso no puede ser.-

-Si lo es. Todo esto ocurrio por culpa de ese...-

-Escuche de tus padres que eres una deportista. Que has ganado muchos trofeos. Dime una cosa. ¿A que le debes a todos tus triunfos? ¿A la suerte o a tu propio esfuerzo?-

-Eso es obvio. A...-

-Si todo se lo debes a la suerte, entonces no eres una campeona en los deportes. Solo eres...una chica con suerte, y nada mas. ¿No confias en tus propias habilidades como deportista?-

-Si lo hago, doctor. Entreno duro todos los días...-

-Entonces no nesecitas suerte. Solo tu propio esfuerzo y confianza en ti misma.-

-Eso lo hago, pero es Lincoln quien me da mala suerte. Yo siempre he ganado los campeonatos en los que he participado. Si no fuera por Lincoln, ¿entonces como es que pude perder...?-

-Ningun ser humano es perfecto. En la vida se puede ganar o perder en cualquier momento, sin importar que tan bueno o malo seas en lo que hagas. Hasta los mejores médicos profesionales pueden equivocarse. Y hasta los mejores deportistas del mundo han perdido un juego. Se gane o se pierda, lo que siempre se obtiene es experiencia. Cuando ganas, tienes que ver porque ganaste y lo que puedes hacer para fortalecerlo. Cuando pierdes, tienes que ver por que perdiste y lo que puedes hacer para mejorar. Si solo te concentras en ganar, no aprenderás nada de ti misma o de los demás competidores. Si culpas a la mala suerte o a otras personas de tus fracasos, nunca reconoceras tus errores, y los vas a repetir una y otra vez.-

Lynn se habia quedado callada y pensando.

-No...lo habia visto...de esa forma. Siempre me he concentrado en ganar y solo en ganar.-

-Hay cosas mas allá que solo ganar en las competencias. La gente puede divertirse, conocer y aprender de otras personas tambien. Por algo las competencias se hacen con muchas personas. Si solo quieres un trofeo, puedes comprar uno en alguna tienda y ponerle tu nombre. ¿Cuando ha sido la ultima vez que realmente disfrutaste jugar en equipo y no te preocupaste de solo ganar?-

Lynn volvio a quedar callada. Habia recordado que si lo habia hecho en una ocasión. Cuando Flipp la eligio para formar parte de su equipo de basketball. En aquella ocasión, solo se habia preocupado en ganar. Y llegó al punto de integrar a 2 jugadoras que actuaban igual que ella. Y cuando realmente jugó en equipo, se divirtió, apesar de haber perdido. Lynn se quedo recostaba, pensando en todo lo que ha hecho desde el día en que culpó a Lincoln de dar mala suerte.

No pasaron muchos dias para que Lynn pudiera ser operada y que le dieran el alta para volver a casa. La operación fue un éxito, pero debia permanecer en reposo en una silla de ruedas por mas de un mes, lo que le costaria todo lo que quedaba del verano.

Cuando Lynn regresó a casa, las cosas parecian casi haber vuelto a la normalidad. La casa ya tenia casi todo restaurado. Aun faltaban ciertos detalles, pero eran detalles minimos.

Lincoln regresó a casa, pero no volvería a su antigua habitación. Seguiria en el garage, pero lo hacia por voluntad propia, pese a todos los intentos de sus padres de convencerlo en regresar a su antigua habitación. Y ahora las hermanas Loud son mas consideradas con él. Si querian que Lincoln las acompañara a alguna actividad, le preguntaban primero si queria ir o no, y aceptaban un si o un no sin pedir mas explicaciones a cambio. Y uno de los dias en que la comicon llegó a Royal Woods, fue invitado para dar firmas a su comics. Y esta vez sus hermanas quisieron acompañarlo, posponiendo sus propios planes, aun cuando Lincoln les decía que no se sintieran obligadas a hacerlo.

Y hablando de la familia Loud. Tanto Rita como Lynn sr dejaron de creer en la mala suerte y no querian volver a hablar del asunto. Pero tampoco podian olvidarlo. De todas las veces que llegaron a cometer errores como padres, el asunto de la mala suerte era el peor de todos. El hecho de haber creido en una estupidez y anteponer solo la seguridad de sus hijas y las suyas, en lugar de sus 11 hijos, y llegar al punto de hechar a uno de sus hijos de la casa, los hizo sentir que fracasaron como padres, asi que decidieron ir a una terapia de padres.

La banda de Luna tambien habian rechazado el contrato de gira. Le dijeron que sin ella, no estarian completos. Ademas, Luna tambien se rencicilio con Tabby.

Lucy, Lana y Lola regresaron a casa. Les levantaron el castigo, solo porque Lincoln convenció a sus padres de hacerlo. Lana volvió con sus mascotas, y Lola ya no amenazaba, no hacia venganzas, y no trataba de chantajear con revelar secretos...a su propia familia.

Lynn, recibió el castigo que le correspondia, ademas de ir con un psiquiatra. En casa, no hablaba con nadie, nisiquiera con Lincoln, a quien no le atrevia a verle la cara, hasta que Lynn rompió el hielo, en un momento en que estuvieron a solas.

-Lincoln...perdoname.-

-¿Que?-

-Fui una tonta. Deje que mi propio ego nublara mi mente y...ya sabes, todas las cosas que hice, lo de decir que dabas mala suerte, contribuir a que te hecharan de la casa, el traje de ardilla, los golpes, haberte capturado y...todas esas cosas que te dije. Yo no sabia lo que hacia. Debes odiarme, ¿verdad?-

-Lynn. Ya te lo habia dicho. Yo te quiero, y todo esta bien.-

-No. No esta bien. Yo...siento celos de ti.-

-¿Celos? ¿De mi? ¿Por que?-

-Porque apesar de que no ganas un concurso y siempre causas problemas, aun asi, siempre sonries, todos te aprecian, y hasta mamá y papá están orgullosos de ti. Las chicas siempre sintieron que les hiciste falta desde que te hechamos de la casa, aunque trataron de no demostrarlo. Yo tambien sentí que me hacias falta, pero no queria admitirlo. Me gustaria que tambien los demas me apreciaran por...-

-No nesecitas ser la mejor y demostrarlo con ganar, porque ya lo eras desde antes. Nosotros te queremos y admiramos por como eres y no por tus victorias. Tu tambien has hecho mucho por esta familia. Apesar de que es molesta tu actitud de mala ganadora, aun asi te queremos.-

-Gracias. Tratare de cambiar eso.-

-Solo recuperate de tu lesión y sigue el tratamiento que te indicó el psiquiatra.-

-Te lo prometo, hermano.-

Pasó el tiempo. Lola participó en el casting para elegir pequeñas actrices de la serie de heroinas que Lincoln le habia comentado. Le dieron el papel, pero no de heroina, sino de villana. Aun asi, lo aceptó y Lincoln le daba consejos sobre su papel como villana. Ronnie Anne se quedó por mas tiempo en Royal Woods. La señora Casagrande le dio permiso y se quedo en la casa Loud, durmiendo en la antigua habitación de Lincoln. Lori, una semana antes de comenzar la universidad, regreso a la casa Loud para estar con su familia. Lisa tambien regresó a casa. Lynn se disculpó con Polly y se reconciliaron. Lynn estaba marcada por aquel video sobre su comportamiento, pero apenas pudiera regresar a los deportes, tenia que demostrar que ya no era la misma de antes.

Antes de que terminara el verano, Lincoln uso parte de las ganancias que obtenia de su comic para hacer una fiesta en su casa, invitando tanto a su familia, a sus amigos, como tambien a los amigos y parejas de sus hermanas.

-Sorprendente. Asi que la existencia de ese jardín interno se debe a un experimento que su amigo hizo en el techo del club abandonado. Necesito toda esa información de ese experimento. Asi el proyecto de colonización podria dar un gigantesco avance.-Lisa hablando con Jeff mientras miraban un video por una laptop.

-Mira esto, Lola.-Lana a Lola, enseñandole una noticia por celular.-"Villana mas popular que la heroina. Princesa Diamante se lleva toda la atención desde su debut".-

-Era de esperarse. No me sorprende.-decia fingiendo no estar emocionada. Se levanta de la mesa, sosteniendo una bandeja con hamburguesas y botellas de gaseosas y va hacia el otro lado de la casa Loud.-Cortesia de la casa Loud.-

-Gracias.-Hawk y Hank descansando de pintar el muro para borrar un gran rayado, tomando las botellas y haciendo un brindis.

-Si ponemos esto, la primera novela tendrá mucho mas sentido.-Lucy junto a Haiiku, con unos cuadernos.

-Me gusta la idea, Lucy.-

-Chicos. Quieren que toquemos en la fiesta del lago que haran la otra semana.-Luna hacia su banda.-Tocaremos sobre una balsa en la noche.-

Luan y Maggie hacian una actuación de mimos.

-Tienes que hacerlo mas natural, Maggie. Visualiza que estamos dentro de una caja.-Ayudandola moviendo las manos.

Leni y Chazz se tomaban de las manos.

-¿Quieres que se lo digamos ahora?-

-No hay problema, Chazz. A mis padres le agradas.-

-A que no me ganas.-Rusty desafiando a Polly mientras patinan.

-¿Y que apostamos ahora, Rayos Oxidados?-

Liam y Tabby tocaban juntos.

-Me gusta ese tema, Liam.-

-Gracias, Tabby. Lo escribi ayer en la noche.-

Risas y Zach practicaban malabares sobre un monociclo, hasta que Zach pierde el equilibrio y cae y las pelotas salieron disparadas a todas partes.

-¿Estas bien, Zach?-

-Cai de cara, pero estoy bien.-

Una de las pelotas que salieron rebotando le cayó a Clyde en la nariz, causandole una pequeña hemorragia y manchando el zapato de Lori. Esta ultima grita y entra a cambiarse. Penelope le limpia la nariz a Clyde.

Jordan y Malcriado jugabdo basketball.

-Gane.-

-Otro juego mas.-

-Ya te he gabado 6 juegos. Por lo visto, te gusta ser humillado por una chica.-

-Traje galletas.-Cookie apareciendo con una bandeja de galletas. Los demás chicos que estaban en la fiesta fueron a sacar.

Chandler apunto de agarrar la ultima galleta, pero su mano choca con la de Cristina.

-Adelante. Es toda tuya.-

-Gracias.-

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne estaban juntos bebiendo unas gaseosas mirando la fiesta.

-Y pensar que hace un tiempo atras, tu familia te daba la espalda.-

-Te dije que lo solucionaria. Aveces me pregunto que hubiese pasado si los hubieras denunciado. Talvez no estariamos todos reunidos haciendo una fiesta. Fue un camino largo y lleno de problemas, pero al final, los recuperé a todos.-

-Que bien por ti, perdedor. Todo volvió a la normalidad.-

-No del todo. Las cosas cambiaron en esta casa y en esta familia. Sobretodo Lola y Lynn cambiaron.-

-¿Y que hay del traje de ardilla? ¿Lo tiraron a la basura?-

-Mis padres lo intentaron, pero lo tienen guardado como un recordatorio. Aunque yo queria quemarlo, pero...al verlo recuerdo el dia que todo esto comenzó. No puedo culpar a mi familia de todo lo ocurrido. Yo también contribui con el asunto de la mala suerte, asi que no puedo decir que no tuve culpa de nada.-

-Dejemos el asunto de la mala suerte guardado y vamos a divertirnos. Dijiste que querias mostrarme un dibujo que hiciste el otro dia. Ese que ibas a ser el mejor en tu exposición de dibujos que haras en esa escuela de artes.-

-Es cierto. Lo traeré de inmediato.-

Lincoln entra a garage a buscar su cuaderno. Habia olvidado que se lo prestó a Lynn y fue a buscarla dentro de la casa, ya que se encontraba adentro.

Lynn estaba mirando la televisión. Tenia el cuaderno a su lado.

-Oye, Lynn. La fiesta es afuera, ¿Por que estas aqui adentro?-

-No estoy de ánimo para salir.-

-Vamos. Diviertete con nosotros. Que estes en recuperación y en una silla de ruedas, no significa que tengas que estar encerrada.-

-Esta bien, vamos.-Lynn apaga el televisor.

Apenas salen de la casa, derrepente se les acerca una mariposa blanca que vuela sobre ellos, dando varias vueltas, y se va.

-Esa mariposa me dio una idea para un dibujo.-

-Oye, Lincoln. Se que les hiciste retratos a las demas chicas. ¿Cuando me haras uno a mi?-

-Ups. Olvidé mostrartelo.-Le muestra el dibujo.-Te habia hecho uno hace tiempo.-

-Yo como jugadora de futbol. Me gusta como me retrataste. Gracias, Lincoln.-

-De nada, Lynn.-

Fin.


End file.
